


L'Hôtel

by CreepyCoat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, British grammar, Character Deaths (Not Main Pairing), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, M/M Sex, Mentions of Lawlu, Mentions of Robin/Franky, Mentions of Usopp/Kaya, Swearing, depictions of gore/horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 78,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCoat/pseuds/CreepyCoat
Summary: Sanji leaves home in search of new work hoping to cultivate his skills and improve himself. He finds a job in a rundown Hotel. The only snag? The hot headed co-employee Zoro seems to have it out for him. That and the hotel just might be haunted.





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Cover Art by the wonderful, Platitudinous_Pisces. Thank you! 
> 
> Chapter Edited + Polished 30/1/17

 

*

  
_A help wanted ad in the newspaper had sparked it all._  
Hoisting the last cardboard box into the trunk of his car, Sanji was surprised by just how little he owned. To see all his possessions cradled together in three boxes was mildly off putting. Yet this was what he had decided. He felt he had learned all he could working below his Old Man. Now he desired to spread his wings and find his own niche in the culinary world. It was a desire to improve himself and his skills. He also wanted to brush aside any hushed accusations that he was “riding his Old Man’s coattails,” and prove that he could be successful on his own.

Buckling his seat belt, Sanji looked out at the building that had been his home. Grand and proud, working in the restaurant had been his entire life. He had practically grown up in the kitchen, watching his Old Man cook delicious meals. His dream was to be a Head Chef just like him but he wanted to earn that position on his own. Not through nepotism.

Initially Zeff, his Old Man hadn’t been pleased with his decision to leave. Zeff had wanted him to inherit his restaurant, The Baratie, after he retired. However once he explained his reasoning and ambition to become a man worthy of such a feat, Zeff had surrendered to his intentions. Not only that but Zeff had a tear in his eye and radiated fatherly pride. That had been such a rewarding feeling. Everyone wanted to make their parents proud and although Zeff wasn’t his actual Father, he damn well filled the position.

Sanji wound down the driver’s side window, letting the smoke from the cigarette between his lips, drift out. He had already said heartfelt goodbyes to all the restaurant staff and most importantly Zeff. Parting was hard. It hurt his heart. Still he had high hopes that this would be a new chapter in his life. One where he would become a man truly deserving of inheriting Zeff’s restaurant.

The Baratie faded away in his rear view window as he gritted the cigarette between his teeth. He could do this.

 

***

  
He pulled his car up and along what looked to be his new place of employment; depending on whether or not he got the job. The ad in the paper had been for a posh restaurant that specialized in French cuisine located in the next city over. Being of French nationality, Sanji had felt it was fate and that it would greatly benefit his culinary skills. Sure he was taking a risk, leaving for only the _possibility_ of a job in the next city over but he was willing to do whatever.

However sat in his car just outside the building, Sanji found himself taking a dubious double take. The establishment before him was a stark contrast to what he had imagined- a modern sleek building that exuded wealth and elegance. The building in front of him wasn’t. To put it bluntly it looked run down and almost emanated an ominous vibe, like it was trying to warn him to turn back. He told himself that it was just the nerves talking. His eyes ran along the cracked and worn stonework which hinted that the building was really old. It just didn’t fit the image of the restaurant he had envisioned. Had he got lost along the way and ended up at the wrong place?

A passerby strolling along caught his eye.

Sanji put down his car window and called out to them.

The passerby turned, looking none too pleased and eyed him and his car skeptically.

He supposed he warranted that look from the stranger as his appearance was rather disheveled. The journey had lasted over two days. Two days spent cramped in a small car between short rest stops at a gas station. He’d barely slept; the back seat had his back wrecked. His hair was greasy after being battered about by the breeze from the open car window. The cigarette hooked between his lips only added to his delinquent look. Nonetheless this passerby was his only hope for information. Double checking the newspaper on his lap he asked, “Excuse me, do you know where the restaurant-”

The stranger cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Whose asking?” He folded his arms and gave him a wary look, “You can’t park there.”

Sanji refrained from scowling at the rude passerby.

The man was dressed scruffily in a white shirt and black jog bottoms. His arms were thick with muscle and Sanji envied the glorious tan colour of his skin. He drank in the man’s strong jaw line and notably attractive face. He was incredibly handsome. Sanji cursed internally; trust an asshole to be blessed with good looks and physique but no fashion sense. It was like a cake without icing. What was the point?

Sanji remarked his own complexion in his wing mirror. He was fair skinned but today he looked exceptionally pasty. The dark circles under his eyes only added to his haggard appearance.

“Look is this place a restaurant or not?” Sanji asked again. His voice held a hint of irritation.

The man cocked his head to the side; his arms still folded defensively, “It is. You got a reservation or something?”

“Why? You work here or something?” He finally snapped.

“Oi!” The man took an aggravated step towards him, his voice growing in volume, “Are you always rude to the people you ask stuff for or are you just an ass-“

“Zoro!” A female voice thundered.

Sanji spun in his seat, startled by the unexpected appearance of a second –angry- person.

A tall gorgeous woman with long red hair stormed towards them. Her heels smashed into the ground with angry clacks. Her attire was professional, dressed in a lime green suit with matching pencil skirt. Her visage implied business and responsibility. Clearly she would have more sense and with luck would aid him.

“What have I told you about scaring costumers?” She hissed in the rude man’s ear in such a manner than Sanji clearly heard every word.

The rude man or Zoro, as she had called him, rolled his eyes. He screwed his mouth up with displeasure at being told off in such an embarrassing manner.

The woman turned to Sanji and her demeanor changed from ferocious to courteous. She clasped her hands together and bowed slightly towards him, “Welcome Sir. I’m Nami, the manager. Please allow me to help you. Do you acquire assistance reaching the parking lot?”

Zoro stood on beside Nami his eyes fixed firmly in a glare at Sanji.

Nami noticed Sanji’s gaze flick from her to Zoro. She spotted Zoro’s glare and hit him a dig with her elbow.

He grunted in response, turning his death glare on her.

She hissed again under her breath, “Clear off.”

Zoro tsked and marched off, his shoulders held taut with ire. He skulked towards a massive aged looking gilded gate.

If Sanji had to guess it was most likely the entrance into the grounds.

Nami leaned over, blocking his view of Zoro’s retreating back. “I have to apologize on his behalf. Normally he works out the back and has very little interaction with costumers,” She laughed and it sounded fake, “He probably got lost again.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Sanji replied, stubbing out his cigarette in his ash tray. He tried to discreetly fix his hair in a neat swipe but ended up only ruffling it more.

“If you'd like to park your car around back, I’ll give you a warm welcome in reception,” She gestured just behind the gate and surrounding stone walls.

Abruptly it occurred to Sanji that Nami was potentially his boss and of course he looked like shit. Not to mention that she had found him arguing with an employee. What a way to make a first impression. He decided to hope for the best and introduced himself, “I’m Sanji Blackleg. I’m here for the open position,” He extended his hand out to her.

Nami took his hand gracefully in hers, accepting the handshake, “Oh really? That’s fantastic! We actually weren’t going to be holding interviews until tomorrow but since you’re here already. I’m sure I can squeeze you in,” She released his hand, smiling wholeheartedly.

Being this close to her he became hyper aware of his appearance and discretely gave himself a once over. His shirt was undone by a few buttons, his tie loose and he was pretty sure he had a stain on his pant leg from some cheap truck stop. He also reeked of cigarette smoke but that was nothing new. So all in all he looked like shit warmed up.

“Brilliant, thank you,” He replied and nervously smoothed his hair again.

Nami gave him a winning smile, “I’ll meet you inside then?”

“Uh yes! I just need uh, a second to freshen up,” he babbled. That was clearly an understatement, “I’ll park my car around the back.”

“The reception is over there,” Nami pointed helpfully to a pair of broad doors.

“Okay, thank you.”

 

***

  
The parking lot was generous in size and mostly vacant. He couldn’t help but cautiously glance around for the other man named Zoro. Another argument with him right before facing his boss-to-be would only further rattle his nerves. There thankfully appeared to be no sign of him. From this vantage point he could see the sheer size of the building. It seemed far too expansive to be only a restaurant. He was beginning to think he really had arrived at the wrong place. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and he had the strangest sensation that he was being watched. He glanced around furtively. A large window on the highest floor glowered at him like a glass eyeball. He shook himself, figuring he was imaging things.

He reached into the back seat of his car, fishing through a small bag containing all his clothing. He tugged out his best button up shirt. It was smart in style featuring navy pinstripes. He brushed his hands along his trouser leg; rubbing the stain out to the best of his ability. A cursory check around the car park told him it was lacking any peeping toms. Without any other choice, he peeled off his old shirt and shrugged on the new one, buttoning himself up quickly. Carding his fingers through his hair, he regretted not packing a brush or some dry shampoo. It would have to do. It wasn’t like there was a spare shower in the car park. He massaged his jaw line, his goatee felt bristly on his fingers. Shit, should he have shaved?

  
*

  
Stepping into the building was like stepping back in time. The interior was styled from an era or two ago. The old fashioned furniture, wallpaper and patterned carpets were Victorian or possibly Georgian in nature. He wasn’t sure which but he was unfortunately sure that it wasn’t French. His stomach sunk. The facts against this place being his goal restaurant were stacking up.

To his right was a reception area complete with settees and a fire place. It could have been a quaint little room. Cosy even but there was something jarring about it all. It had a musty feeling and the air smelled like mothballs. It felt too old for the people of this day and age to be living in. It was as if the place had never been renovated, that the carpet below his feet was the exact same from a hundred years ago. As if ghosts of the past were woven into the very fabric and this was their home and he was intruding.

An embellished dark wood reception desk to his left housed a friendly receptionist. He was young, blonde and comely. Upon closer inspection the young man had a unique birthmark or scar covering one side of his face. It only added a sense of mystery and intrigue to his appearance. His pretty face lit up in a beatific smile when he spotted Sanji. He greeted him in a charming manner, bowing as he shook his hand firmly.

This guy was good. Nami had no doubt placed him at the front of house to charm all the costumers, female or male. Personally Sanji had no sexual or romantic preferences. He didn’t believe in limiting himself to just one gender when the world was full of so many beautiful people.

The receptionist’s eyes sparkled and his voice was melodious as he welcomed him to the Hotel.

_The Hotel?!_

Before Sanji could splutter out a bemused response he was alerted to the tell tale clicking sound of high heels.

Nami strode into the reception area bringing along with her the wonderful scent of jasmine perfume that eradicated the wafting mothballs. Tall and womanly, she held herself confidently with an unshakable air of authority.

He could easily fall for her. A notion that would cause problems since -

1) She was potentially his boss.

2) He was in the wrong damn building.

Nami made her way, gesturing for Sanji to follow suit, to the seating area. She settled down promptly onto a settee and requested with a smooth tone, “Sabo. Could you bring our guest and I a pot of tea, please.”

“Yes, Miss Nami, right away,” The receptionist answered.

Sanji settled down onto the settee opposite her. He sat in a formal manner that should impress and tried his best to ignore the ache from his poor back. He was also unsure how to broach the subject of his misplacement without sounding like a complete idiot. He figured he should just go with the flow and see where this interview would lead.

“So Sanji,” Nami said, clasping her hands together in her lap, “Do you have a CV with you that I could glance through?”

He did actually. He pulled out a folder from the bag he had carried in with him. Within it was his CV, although he had brought it in preparation for his interview at the French restaurant. He handed it over to her.

Her eyes skimmed through the words and Sanji felt nervous. Ridiculous, since he was in the wrong building! He should in a respectful manner explain the mix up but his pride stopped him. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her. Instead he sat politely –idiotically- while she read.

“It all looks very impressive. You were Sous Chef at the famous Baratie?”

“Ah yes, that’s correct,” He felt slightly pleased at the praise.

She nodded and then asked “What position where you looking to apply for?”

Sanji frowned. He had no idea at all what positions were vacant in this apparent Hotel.

“Uh Sous Chef,” He said, his voice wavering slightly.

Nami was quiet, her eyes still on his CV.

His thoughts spun; did he say the wrong thing? What else would someone of his skill level apply for?

Finally she looked up at him, her brown eyes serious, “You see, due to some unfortunate circumstances,” She paused, “We are actually in need of a Head Chef.”

Sanji’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect to be offered that right off the bat.

The Head Chef was the boss of the kitchen. It was his true goal but to be handed it just like that? A protest formed in his mind and he struggled to phrase his thoughts. Wasn’t the reason he left home to improve his skills and work his way up to that position? Or would taking that role here push him to achieve that level? He was a Sous chef, which was the second in command in the kitchen. This meant he had been in charge of an array of things such as food preparation, organizing the work schedule and keeping the kitchen staff in check. Sure he had also helped train newer chefs but did that mean he was ready to take over an entire kitchen as the Head?

Sensing his inner turmoil, Nami gave him some time. She set his CV onto the tea table resting between their settees. She worried her lips together, “I can tell that this isn’t what you were expecting. It’s just that this Hotel needs someone of your caliber. I believe that you with your skills could really make something of our restaurant.”

Her words hung in the air thick with hope and Sanji felt guilty.

“I have something to confess,” He began, keeping his eyes downcast.

Nami’s hands gripped tighter together, her eyebrows knitted together in consternation, “Yes?”

“I came here to this city to apply for a job,” He swallowed, “At the French restaurant, Classe.”

Nami’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape.

“It seems I got lost and ended up here at your Hotel by mistake.”

Before he could go on, Nami cut him off, “I understand. I can’t offer as much pay as the prestigious restaurant, Classe could,” She kept her voice fierce, “But I feel your arrival at our Hotel was not a mistake but fate. I believe you would greatly benefit working here. I truly believe that someone with your experience could really unleash our restaurant’s true potential. This Hotel needs someone like you.”

Sanji inhaled, taken aback by her fierce proclamation.

Nami continued, “I can offer free room and board. You would have a place to live within our Hotel and you would be treated as an esteemed resident and member of staff.”

Sanji exhaled, his mouth gaping; free room and board? That was an amazing offer. He hated to admit that he had planned to rough it out in his car for a few days until he found a suitable flat. He couldn’t quite believe it. His mind started to add up the pros. He was being offered a better position and free board. Not to mention that the staff and boss seemed nice, minus that one guy. And yeah the Hotel was a little run down and kinda creepy but it would grow on him, surely. Not to mention he could never refuse the wishes of a beautiful woman.

With his mind made up, he said “I’d like to accept your offer.”

Nami’s smile was as bright as static electricity. She grabbed his free hand between both of hers and shook it firmly, “Are you sure? Ah, I mean, I’m delighted to have you aboard Sanji.”

Sanji couldn’t help but smile back, her happiness was contagious and he felt pleased that he had been the cause for it.

The receptionist returned, balancing a tray bearing a tea set. He set the tray down onto the tea table all the while offering them a handsome smile.

“Sabo,” Nami gushed with a hint of pride, “Meet our new Head Chef, Sanji.”

Sabo extended a delighted hand towards him and together they shared an enthusiastic second handshake.

“Nice to meet you Sabo,” Sanji said still holding his hand.

“I look forward to working with you. The Hotel Bellamere is lucky to have an esteemed Chef like you on board, Mr Blackleg.”

Oh? “I don’t remember giving you my last name?” He said, doubting himself.

“My apologies, “Sabo said, “I recognized you immediately. You’re the adoptive son from the famous restaurant Baratie. I couldn’t quite believe you had walked through our doors and now to hear you’ll be working here!” He swooned.

Sanji felt his entire face redden. He didn’t think he was that highly regarded. He bit back a nervous laugh and released Sabo’s hand, “Please if we’re going to be working together, I don’t want any formalities, just call me Sanji.”

Sabo grinned, “Of course, Sanji,” He seemed overjoyed to be on a first name basis. He lifted up the now empty tray and hugged it to his chest.

Nami decided to properly introduce him, “Sabo here is our lovely receptionist. He takes care of all the bookings and is practically my right hand man.”

Sabo laughed gently, fluttering a hand, “You flatter me.”

Sanji smiled to himself. His new boss and co-worker were so friendly and pleasant. In that moment he felt he had made the right decision.

 

***

  
Nami had given him a brief tour of the Hotel including the kitchen, dining area and bar. The Kitchen was smaller than the one he was used to. The Baratie had always been bustling with numerous chefs and waiters. This one was a little battered in places and stocked with minimal equipment. If he had any advice for Nami, it would be to rip out the entire kitchen and renovate it. He had kept his mouth shut though. He could work with what he was given; a great chef could make wonders with anything.

He had also met more members of staff, namely the other Chef. A very friendly and funny man called Usopp. Initially upon meeting him he had been distracted by his odd shaped nose which was rather long and pointy. Once he got past that he noticed the other mans charms such as his rich honey brown skin that contrasted wondrously against his chef whites. He had magnificent corkscrew curls tied up in a pony tail apart from an adorable ringlet that dangled out free from under his chef’s hat. He had genuine warmth to him and a kindness in his dark brown eyes. Sanji could tell that he would take to working with him like a duck to water.

He was also introduced to the dishwasher, an older teen named Luffy. Somewhat on the lean side, he had messy unkempt hair and lovely olive toned skin. The apron he wore was comically too big for him and draped down over his knees. He was boisterous in his work and energetically scrubbed the pots. Sanji recalled his earlier days as a dishwasher and couldn’t remember ever having that kind of enthusiasm for the job.

  
*

  
Sat in his new accommodation, Sanji leant back onto the bed. It was hideously frilly and resembled something found in a pensioner’s house. His new room was compact and decorated to match the outdated style of the Hotel. His modern carry bag looked out of place settled on the antique vanity. Later he would have to collect his three boxes and clothing bag. At least there was an elevator so he wouldn’t have to horse them up the stairs. Luckily the room came complete with wardrobe and beside table so he had plenty of storage. Apart from the yellowing wallpaper that might have been flower patterned once, he was content with the room. There was an enchanting fireplace stationed just in front of his bed. Picturing nights spent asleep before a smouldering fire was very appealing. The real prize for him however was the ensuite. His own personal bathroom saved him from having to share a public one. There was regrettably no shower. Instead there was an idyllic porcelain tub with claw feet. He supposed he’d adapt to soaks rather than quick showers. All in all, he was pleased; this was him making it on his own.

Nami had granted him the night to adjust and settle into the building before starting his first shift tomorrow evening. A waiter usually covered the cooking during the breakfast shift which started as early as 6:30am. For that Sanji was glad. Honestly he felt like he could sleep a full day. Lying on his new bed he hadn’t bothered to change out of his interview clothes. He had at least made the effort to take off his dress shoes, so he wasn’t that barbaric. He yawned and pulled out his phone. He would have to call Zeff at some point. He was unsure how to broach the subject of the fact that wasn’t working at Classe. Maybe it would sound better written down on paper. Zeff had had him promise to keep in touch, be it either letters or the odd phone call. He would keep that promise just not right this second. He set an alarm on his phone to wake him in the morning. He wanted several hours prior to mentally prepare for his first real shift. He closed his eyes, stiffly tugging one of the frilly bed blankets over himself, too tired to move under the actual duvet.

It didn’t take long before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

***

  
It felt cold, freezing. He opened his eyes and was greeted to darkness.

Where was he?

He felt around blindly, and was struck with horror when he touched something damp. The strange substance clung to his skin and surrounded his body like mucus. It enveloped his entire being suspending his motions. His breathing became ragged with panic as thick fluid flowed down his throat, swelling in his lungs. Yet his chest still inhaled and exhaled. How was he breathing? Sight and movement restricted, he strained his ears to listen but there was only silence. The absence of sound grew deeper, louder till at last his mind forgot to try to breathe at all. He focused solely on the beat of his heart, sluggishly pumping blood around his veins. Was this death -extended here, motionless, trapped in a void with nothingness – or something else entirely?

 

**PLIP**

  
A single drop collided with a body of liquid, shattering the silence. The ripples of broken sound grew from tiny ringed rivets into larger crescent waves crashing over him. Shivers wracked throughout his entire body with the undulation of sound. He opened his mouth to scream.

Gasping, Sanji lurched forward. His hair was soaked with sweat and stuck to his forehead. His shirt sweaty, clung to his body. He shivered, and gripped the blanket. It was completely soaked through. The room reeked of sweat and salt. He stumbled out of the bed; his clothes were disgustingly clammy. He wiped his forehead, mussing the soaked strands of hair.

He staggered into the ensuite and clasped the sink bowl. His head felt like it was still underwater and his vision hadn’t properly cleared. He flipped on the tap, running the water. He looked up into the mirror; his face was shiny with sweat, little beads glistened on his skin and ran along his brow. He reached into the bowl, splashing the water up onto his face, hoping to not only clear his skin but his head too. The water hadn’t warmed up and each handful was like a sharp slap to the face. Clutching his shirt with shaking fingers; he ripped off the buttons and peeled the sopping material from his skin.

Clutching the bath, he flipped on the tap and prayed for warm water. Waiting shirtless and soaked in cold sweat he shuddered. A freezing spray shot out from the tap chilling his skin. He hissed in response and tore his arm away. He lowered himself down onto the cool tiles and leaned pitifully against the tub’s belly, silently begging it to help him.  
The spray roared and chugged in angry spurts. Sanji rose up on his knees and was relieved to see steam rising. He grabbed the plug hanging from a chain and jammed it into place. He lowered his fingers into the steadily filling tub. Instantly he felt the numbness in his skin abate only to be replaced with a sharp tingling. The pain from going from too cold to too hot felt awful. He removed his fingers and flipped on the other tap, to mix in cold water.

He fumbled with the belt loop of his trousers. Sweat had glued the fabric to his legs like a gross second skin. After wrestling with the material he succeeded in stripping himself. He snapped the taps to off, ending the water flow. He hesitantly plunked one foot into the bath. The contrast in temperature was sensational as warmth began to seep into his flesh. He stepped fully into the bath and relaxed back into it. The water crept up around his neck and filled the shallows of his collar bone. He sighed long and deep. The knots in his back thanked him for the heat source and he felt the tension begin to leave his muscles. He tilted his head back and rested it there on the edge of the tub. Closing his eyes he brought a hand up to his hair, pushing it back behind his ear. It badly needed a wash. Pinching his nose he submerged himself. The water flowed into his ears, obliterating all sound.

No sound. Just like the dream.

He opened his eyes, the water stung and he blinked rapidly to clear the sensation. Looking through water made his vision cloudy. His lungs strained and burned reminding him to breathe but still he remained under. Lying motionless, the water settled on top of him like a dead weight. A single bead of water fell from the tap and spawned ripples upon contact.

His lungs burned, urging him to rise.

It was like his dream. It clicked with him that he been inside some kind of liquid similar to water. In the dream there had been only darkness but in this tub, artificial light streamed in from the ensuite. He stared out through the bleary layer of water. He could make out the shape of the bathroom mirror and ceiling. In the corner of his eye something morphed. A dark shape shifted impossibly above the tub, blocking the light. It was inconceivable to think that something or someone was hovering over him. The dark mirage whirled above him expanding in size till all he could see was engulfed in black.

His lungs screamed.

Desperately he pierced the film of water. Coughing and spluttering he inhaled air. Water crashed around him and spilled out onto the floor. His gripped tight the rim of the tub in fear. He was naked, exposed and it was his first night in a strange place. He coughed again and whipped his head around in search of the presence.

Except there was nothing there; the ensuite was empty bar him.

He wiped away the excess water from his face and tried to convince himself that what he had just experienced was the after effects of a bad dream. He started to doubt it all, had he really seen a dark shape? No, his mind was groggy after waking up and the stress of starting a new job was getting to him. He pulled himself up and out of the tub, water running off his skin. He decided then and there he needed a smoke and maybe something a little stronger to settle himself.

 

***

  
Checking his phone he discovered it was a lot later than he had originally thought. More than likely the Hotel’s bar would be closed. Still he couldn’t bear to sit in his room any longer. After the presence in his ensuite he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t alone. A strange paranoia scratched his mind and he felt weak and shaky. He relieved his nicotine urge out on the small balcony connected to his room. He took a long draw, his gaze focused on the stars and constellations in the clear night sky. He wondered if Zeff was awake and star gazing too. He really needed to call him.

A short time later Sanji made his way down to the main area of the Hotel. Perhaps if he was lucky the bar would still be open or Sabo would be at the reception. Maybe it was being in a strange place but he felt rather freaked out. He just needed the company of another person to calm him.

He was disappointed when he saw the reception area was devoid of the friendly receptionist. He figured Sabo had retired for the night. He glanced around and became aware of how dark and dimly lit the room was apart from a vintage lamp beside the desk. Its yellow light spat wavering shadows along the walls. Sanji folded his arms protectively across his chest. This was a disaster, he was feeling more creeped out by the minute. Still the last thing he wanted to do was to go back to his room.

He walked quietly into the lounge area and slumped down onto a settee. Embers faintly glowed from the fireplace in the center of the room and he was thankful for the warmth it offered. After his bath he had been fighting to shake off the chill, his hair still wet and dripping. He rubbed his neck; his throat was bone dry like he had swallowed dust. He had been craving something to drink. something stronger actually to tame his nerves.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice a man enter the lounge, his footsteps falling silent.

He jolted alert when the glow from the embers flashed violently.

A man towering and solemn stood before him. The faint light from the fireplace did nothing to reveal his facial features. Instead he was bathed in shadows.

Sanji swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. Sure he had desired some company but there was something odd about this guy. His cautious side urged him to quickly excuse himself and run before it was too late but his legs wouldn’t obey. He remained frozen to the settee.

The stranger sat heavily onto the settee opposite Sanji, in a mock mirror image of his interview with Nami only several hours earlier. He lifted a wine glass swollen with red liquid.

Sanji started and refrained from shaking his head. He had been positive there hadn’t been anything set on the tea table when he first entered. He rubbed his temples feeling the onset of a terrible headache. He sighed and his breath misted in front of his face. Sanji looked over at the fire place feeling perturbed. Only moments ago the room had been toasty. Sure enough it was still glowing but he couldn’t feel any heat. He looked back at the peculiar man whose very presence had sucked away all the warmth.

The man in question sat stoically with a quiet confidence in his posture. His presence was imposing and he had the air of someone of importance. He elegantly held the wine glass, swirling the liquid with a twist of his wrist. He raised the glass to his lips and swallowed. He had yet to speak or acknowledge him but Sanji knew the man was staring right at him, almost as if he was waiting for something. Without uttering a word the man extended his other hand towards a second glass, gleaming full of crimson liquid.

Sanji licked his lips. They were chapped and he was parched. Still, he wasn’t stupid to drink from a suspicious beverage.

As if the man could hear his thoughts, he tilted his head back exposing his pale neck, his Adams apple bobbed as he laughed throatily.

Sanji shifted uncomfortably. The entire day had been unsettling and it appeared it was only getting worse.

Abruptly the man ceased his laughter. With a snap he tilted his head down, like the hinge on a door slamming shut.

Outside the wind howled harshly rattling the window panes. The hollow throat of the fireplace amplified its roar. Sparks from the embers danced madly, flashing up into vibrant wisps of flames illuminating the room.

The man leaned forward, his face finally revealed by the wrath of the fire; his eyes were predatory and blazed gold. His gaze cut into Sanji, pinning him in place.

Gulping Sanji dared not break the eye contact.

The fire scorched and sizzled, flaring brighter. The man’s skin was abnormally pale and hard like it was carved from alabaster. His mouth was twisted with a cruel challenge written in his lips.

Sanji was struck with the horrific idea that the man would break the silence and speak. He was terrified by the thought of what kind of voice a mouth that wicked would birth.

The man closed his marble fist tight around the neck of the second wine glass. His fingers snapped shut like a sprung trap as he dragged the glass in a sickening screech across the table.

Sanji felt his legs tremble.

The glass terminated its grueling journey inches away from Sanji. Precariously close to the edge of the table. An inch more and the glass would fall.

Sanji shot his hand out and grasped the bulb of the wine glass. The liquid within sloshed and dripped free onto his fingers like warm blood, staining his skin red.

The man still had not blinked once. His sharp stare cut Sanji’s will power like weak spider threads.

Fingers trembling, the wine glass shook in Sanji’s hand. Worried he’d drop it as his flesh was slick from the spilt liquid; he resorted to cupping the bulb with both hands. He felt childish at the gesture and it struck him how unnaturally heavy the glass was.

Leaning back, the marble man cocked his head. In a taunting manner he raised his glass to Sanji and took a deep swig.

Sanji raised the glass up to his lips. His throat was painfully dry. He badly wanted to down the entire glass and quench his thirst. But at the same time he wanted to fling its contents into the fire and smother the bizarre spell bewitching the room.

The glass pressed to his mouth, the liquid flowed along his lips. He felt his mouth water.

He tipped the glass upside down. The liquid surged into his mouth. He swallowed and his throat burned. His eyes watered as the liquid scalded his throat. It poured down into his stomach and his insides were set ablaze as though he had engulfed liquid fire. He felt maddened by the desire to drink more and more to sate the fire within him. Rich and spicy, the liquid overflowed dripping down his cheeks in two strips. It flooded his neck and stained the collar of his shirt. He swallowed wanting to devour more. He tilted the glass high into the air and slanted his head back, receiving the very last drop. His mouth burned and his stomach ached. With a clatter he set the empty glass back onto the tea table; droplets of crimson liquid fell like blood spatter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The liquid residue was sticky like coagulated blood. He felt his stomach churn sickeningly at the sight. He looked up to perceive the stranger's response but the settee was empty. He had vanished.

The fire crackled, dying a death.

 

*  
***  
*

  
The Chef’s quarters was an area delegated for Chefs to change into their uniforms. This method prevented bacteria or microbes from being carried into the kitchen. Good hygiene was important when working with food so this area had to be sanitary and spacious. The Bellamere’s Chef’s quarters however were cramped and dirty. In fact eyeing up the musty coats that were hung on the wall and the pervading worn shoe smell, he figured he was in a closet. Sanji sighed resignedly as he reminisced about the vast changing room in the Baratie. There each Chef had his own locker and changing cubicle. Here, in this matchbox he had no room to swing a cat. The space was poorly lit, a bare light bulb dangling limply from the ceiling. He had to stand slightly to one side as he had already bumped his head once on a shelf. It wasn’t a great start to his first official day on the job.

He felt drained from last night’s horror. After puking up black-red gunk all night he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Yet he was in denial about the whole episode but every time he swallowed, his throat burned reminding him that it had indeed happened.

The sliver of light from the crack under the door shifted, flickering.

He paused. The top half of him naked, one arm looped into the sleeve of his shirt. His felt his nerves spike instantly as after last night’s ordeal he was still on edge. Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps traveling closer to his door. With each foot fall, Sanji’s heart thudded in tandem.

  
**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

  
His breath died in his throat. Worry struck deep, what if that man from last night was outside the door? Hopefully he wasn’t. Hopefully it was another member of staff. Yet the tremble beginning in his legs told him it was not. His mind raveled to concoct a reasonable explanation to these unnatural events. What if last night had been a prank arranged by the staff and that drink had been a twisted test of courage? Maybe that creepy man was the night porter?

  
**Thud. Thud.**

  
The urge to hide was overwhelming, he darted his eyes frantically searching for anything. Right now he’d rather crawl into a vent than be trapped in this coffin.

  
**Thud.**

  
The crack of light disappeared.

  
Whoever it was had stopped dead outside the door.

  
Sanji clasped a trembling hand to his mouth, muffling his gasps for air. The beaded cord hanging from the light bulb glinted. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and pull it to kill the light but that would only give him away. He closed his eyes and soundlessly pleaded that whoever was out there would leave.

Time ticked by in painful increments.

A bead of sweat, slid down his brow, coming to a rest on the fine hairs of his brow.

He opened his eyes, the light from under the crack had returned. Weird since Sanji had heard no retreating footsteps. He lowered his hand and pressed it to his chest feeling his thumping heart. He patted his chest gently prompting it to slow. His chef whites were tangled around his body but that was beyond his concern at the moment. He slumped to the ground his legs weak. He held his head in his hands.

_Why had he left the Baratie?_

He smacked the floor with his palm to beat away that thought. He had made this decision and he was damn well going to see it through. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his bare shoulder. With shaking fingers he buttoned up his chef’s uniform.“Get it together, Sanji” He mumbled to himself as he patted his pocket and felt the reassuring shape of his carton of cigarettes. He clasped the handle of the closet door and stumbled out with jittery legs. He wasn’t looking where he was going, his mind distracted with the urge for a quick dose of nicotine. He’d barely taken three steps when he collided into something solid.

Knocked flat onto his ass, his hair was blown messily over his eyes. An apology spilled from his tired mouth. He brushed his hair aside and instantly realized just who he had bumped into. Immediately he was on his feet, his fear replaced with fury. “You!” he exclaimed.

The other man lowered the boxes he was carrying in his arms. He had a half assed apology ready. It never made it past his lips once he spotted Sanji. “Watch where you’re going,” Zoro grunted.

“Did you think that was funny!?” His words were so tight with fury he was practically spitting.

Zoro looked at him confused, his lips pulled into a grimace. He shuffled his arms slightly to relive some of the weight from the boxes.

“What was that, some kind of prank!? Are you and the night porter in on it!? Huh, scare the new guy, is that it!?”

Zoro shuffled impatiently. He had no idea what the new Chef was rambling on about but he seemed angry and that sparked an aggressive response in him. His eyebrows pulled down in an angry ‘V’ shape as the corner of his mouth snarled up revealing teeth, “Move outta my way.”

Sanji was not about to abide some prankster. He forced himself up close and personal to Zoro until his face was inches away from the other.

Zoro backed away a little in surprise at the intrusion. He steeled himself, a dark look crossing his face as he stepped up to the challenge, gritting his teeth.

Sanji punctuated each word of his sentence with an angry click of his teeth, “Did you think that was funny?” he ended the accusation with a shove to Zoro’s chest.

The boxes shook a little but did not fall.

Zoro clicked his tongue and gave Sanji an unimpressed look. Shaking his head he barrelled on past Sanji, bashing him aside with his boxes.

Knocked off balance, Sanji clutched the wall to steady himself.

Zoro muttered under his breath, “Shitty cook.”

Sanji heard him. He spun on his heel about to yell back a snide remark about Zoro’s scruffy attire but he stopped immediately upon spotting Nami. She was standing a few paces ahead of him with her hands on her hips. Zoro’s fleeing made sense now. He had spied Nami over his shoulder.

Zoro carried on nonchalant and passed by Nami without a word, carrying his boxes with ease.

Nami spared him a critical glance but said nothing.

Sanji gulped feeling flustered that he had been caught arguing again and before he had even officially started work. He tried to discretely brush away any dirt stuck to his trouser legs. He felt the carton in his pocket and pulled them out. He pointed them, seeking permission.

Nami nodded, saying nothing but she didn’t look pleased either. With a clack of her heels she walked off in the direction of the kitchen. No doubt to wait and watch how Sanji performed later.

He hung his head feeling ashamed. He would never have lost his cool like that normally; it was just that Zoro guy had found his way under his skin. He sulked down the long corridor, heading to the back exit to grab a quick smoke.

Outside he located what he assumed was the smoking area for staff. It was the only spot free from large industrial bins. There was also what looked like a couple of makeshift benches fashioned from used crates. He plonked down uncomfortably onto a crate and was joined by another man dressed in typical waiter attire. The waiter acknowledged him with a nod and silently pulled out a cigarette from his black shirt pocket. The guy patted down his pockets searching for something else.

“Need a light?” Sanji asked.

The guy nodded.

Sanji passed him his cheap lighter. He figured the waiter wasn’t much of a talker. From the corner of his eye he checked the guy out. The waiter had his shirt sleeves rolled up revealing intricate webs of black tattoos. Sanji blatantly stared; he couldn’t help it since the waiter’s arms were a masterpiece. His eyes traversed the mosaics of ink that spilled and bled over his flesh. He then noticed that one of the man’s hands had white patches of skin whereas the rest of his skin was a dark hazelnut. He had heard of this condition before, it was called Vitiligo. He wasn’t exactly educated on it but he knew it was to do with a lack of pigment in certain patches on the body.

The waiter turned and looked at Sanji properly for the first time. The tip of his cigarette flared red as he sucked in a puff. He eyed Sanji’s chef’s whites and shook his head, “So you must be the new Chef.”

Now that the waiter was facing him, Sanji could see his facial features better. He was very attractive in an alternative way. The Vitiligo had created a beautiful butterfly shaped mark on the lower center of his face. His grey eyes were piercing and seemed to drink in Sanji’s very essence almost like he was seeing into his soul. The feeling was intense and made him uneasy. He thought about starting up some conversation about the guy’s tattoos but he knew better than to pry. To most people their tattoo’s held a private personal meaning that they didn’t want to share with a stranger.

The man spoke, his voice raspy, “You look worse than I feel,” he exhaled a deep wisp of smoke.

It was then that Sanji noticed the dark circles under the waiter’s eyes. He looked exhausted. Sanji wondered if he was also staying in the Hotel too. Maybe he was experiencing similar sleeping problems but he refrained from asking for fear he would sound like a loon. Instead he stuck out his free hand for a handshake. Hopefully a smoking buddy would turn into a good friend at some point.

The waiter eyed up his hand, a smirk rolled onto his thin lips as he accepted the handshake.

Sanji introduced himself by name and the guy obliged his own, “Trafalgar Law.”

A rather unusual name, that fitted him perfectly.

They didn’t talk after that. The two sat in silence and nicotine tainted air.

 

***

  
With Sanji now as Head, Usopp was his Sous Chef. He had been initially afraid that he wasn’t up to the task but his first shift in the Kitchen had gone well. Usopp was easy to get along with. He was hilarious, ever so friendly and admirably skilled at his job. Sanji admired his cooking techniques and Usopp in turn complimented his own. Together they made a great team. Working in a kitchen was all about team work, you needed a strong group behind you to succeed and Sanji was beginning to feel that he had that here.

Nami stood at the door between the waiter’s area and the kitchen. She reported with a pleased smile that the Hotel’s few costumers had left rewarding comments about the quality of food. She had earlier escorted Law to the dining area to greet their guests and also inform them of their new reputable Chef. She hoped word would spread and attract more customers. If not she would have Sabo make up some flyers to advertise Sanji’s debut at the Bellamere. Nami clicked her finger nails together, her mind thinking up business ventures and most importantly, money.

Usopp grinned at the great feedback from Nami. He awarded Sanji a glorified pat on the back. He was really pleased with the turn of events. He had previously been afraid for the Hotel, after the last Head Chef had just walked out. Afraid for the Hotel, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. He had been afraid for himself really; afraid he’d lose his job. He and his fiancé, Kaya were currently saving for their dream wedding complete with tropical Honey Moon. Kaya was studying to be a pediatrician so attaining the funds for the big day lay heavily on him. And now here was his rescue, Sanji. Sabo had filled him in with all the details. The new Head Chef hailed from the famous Baratie. With this guy on board, the Hotel Bellamere was bound to rake in the costumers. Maybe he’d even get a raise!

The waiter Law balanced three plates of food in his hands expertly as he flitted in and out between the kitchen and dining area. He pinned the customer’s orders on the hook, a make do block of wood with nails sticking out of it. Not the safest of things to be used in a hot busy kitchen. He had carefully written down the costumer’s orders in an elegant script. Sanji got the vibe from looking at his writing that Law was more intelligent that he let on from his bad boy exterior.

Something that came to attention during his first shift was Luffy, the dishwasher’s behaviour. He scrubbed away steadily at his dishes and pots, keeping up well with the flow. However each time Law brought him dirty dishes, he would act up. And Sanji noticed that it was definitely only when it was Law. For there was several other waitresses and waiters but Luffy barely batted an eye in their direction.

Sanji kept one eye on Luffy from over his bain-marie, a large heated bath of water used to keep plates and containers of food such as gravy or vegetables warm. Sure enough Law returned with a stack of used dishes. He went to set it on the trolley stationed beside Luffy’s sink like usual.

Luffy paused in the middle of scrubbing a pot. He dropped it, and Sanji heard an audible clunk as it sunk down to the bottom of his sink. He pulled his yellow rubber gloved hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck, slathering soap bubbles in his hair in the process.

Sanji and Usopp, who noticed Sanji staring, watched as Luffy attempted to crack a joke with Law. His other yellow rubber gloved hand pulled -in what might have been a nervous twitch- on his large apron.

Unfortunately Law didn’t seem to get his joke or understand Luffy’s humour. He shot Luffy a perplexed look and looked slightly uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. In the end, he offered Luffy a small smile and retreated back out to the waiter’s area.

Sanji and Usopp shared a look.

For the rest of the shift Sanji kept an eye on any interactions between the dishwasher and waiter. After a lack luster reaction to his joke, Luffy remained undeterred. Every time Law was in the picture, Luffy tried his hardest to start some kind of conversation or joke with him. Each attempt failed more spectacularly than the last.

Sanji couldn’t figure whether Luffy was stupidly oblivious to Law’s blatant lack of response or just ridiculously determined.

Besides the Law-Luffy thing, a number of other noteworthy things happen during his first shift. Tiny other things, that were rather odd and unsettling. He was sure or hoped really that they could be rationally explained away.

A food order he'd completed and had sitting, waiting to go on top the bain-marie … vanished. Usopp had no recollection of seeing the plate of food and Law swore he hadn’t lifted it. Sanji in disbelief had to prepare the exact order a second time. This time he personally handed it to Law, ensuring it made it out to the costumer. He was absolutely certain he had made that first dish, so where did it go? And several times Sanji had nipped to the walk in fridge, to grab an ingredient. He left the door open slightly, only to have it suddenly slam shut. Luckily, walk in fridges were built with a second handle on the inside so he wasn’t trapped. Still it jarred him somewhat after the closet incident. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was following him or standing just behind him. In his peripheral vision he swore he would catch a glimpse of something dark. Yet when he would he turn, nothing would be there.

No one seemed to notice Sanji’s misgivings apart from Law. Sanji caught him staring several times, a strange look on his face. The weird thing was that he would never look directly at Sanji, instead slightly off the center to him. Sanji found himself following Law’s gaze, his eyes running along something unseen in the air. He could swear he could almost feel something breathing next to him but he couldn’t see it. Yet it seemed that Law could. That notion freaked him out.

  
*  
***  
*

  
Once his first shift ended and he had changed out of his Chefs whites, he decided to check out the bar. Minus some bizarre goings on, he was in high spirits after a successful first day.

The bar was cosy and artificially lit without any actual windows. He couldn’t spot a single clock anywhere. A classic technique that helped bar goers lose their sense of time as they drunk themselves into a happy stupor. A stage in the corner told him that on weekends or special events the Bar would host a live band, DJ or cringe worthily a Karaoke night. The idea of live entertainment excited him though; he was a fan of real authentic music and most importantly having a good time. At the bar front -set with a marble top and drinks gleaming behind a glass case and UV light- he introduced himself to the bar tender. He was young, well built with dark shoulder length wavy hair. He struck Sanji as a man yet the cute smattering of freckles on his peachy coloured skin gave him a boyish element. He clasped Sanji on the shoulder and welcomed him. He announced himself as Luffy’s other older brother, Ace.

“Other?”

Ace pointed his thumb casually in the general direction of the front of the hotel, “The pretty blonde dude with the facial scar is our brother too.”

Sanji played the three brothers in his mind and struggled to find a genetic connection. Ace and Luffy he could have believed to be half brothers maybe, since they both had dark hair. But Luffy’s face was round and soft, his skin dark whereas Ace was pale and built broad with a hard jaw line. Sabo on the other hand was tall, slim and most notably blonde.

Ace saw the evident confusion on Sanji’s face and burst into loud laughter, clapping him on the shoulder, “Nah, we’re not related by blood but we were raised together as brothers,” He said the end of the sentence with pride and a huge grin.

Sanji grinned in response.

  
***

  
He’d been enjoying himself at the bar, a pleasant buzz under his skin as he nursed a drink and talked lightly with the bar tender. When the last person he wanted to see showed up: Zoro.

Sanji side eyed him, feeling a spike of irritation growing.

Zoro sat down just a few bar stools away from him and coolly raised a finger to the Bar tender.

Ace complied with a mischievous grin and sat a bottle of whisky and a tumbler filled with ice down in front of him.

Sanji sniffed mildly annoyed. Ace’s familiarity with Zoro’s drinking habits implied he was a regular. His drink turned bitter in his mouth. He had wanted to unwind but now he was in real danger of losing his cool, possibly even starting a fight. He wasn’t below a good bar brawl, he had a powerful kick that could send a grown man flying. He just didn’t think he should be fighting in his own place of work. You know the saying, ‘Don’t shit on your own doorstep.’ Zoro had still yet to acknowledge him and that fact just annoyed him even more. He felt a burning desire to say something. The unresolved conflict between them in the hallway festered in his mind. He wanted badly to get one over on Zoro. Alcohol had a bad tendency of giving him false confidence. He didn’t think he was that drunk yet though, just buzzed.

Zoro was dressed in his usual, a tight white t-shirt.

Didn’t he own any other clothes? Sanji watched the muscles flex in his arms as he raised the tumbler of whiskey to his mouth. He easily knocked back a large swill. Sanji hated to admit that he was a little bit impressed. Whiskey was a hard drink to knock back like that.

Ace glanced between the two of them, buffering the inside of a glass with a cloth. He sensed a weird tension growing between the two men. Both were sat stiffly, blatantly ignoring each other yet stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking. His job as bar tender was to ensure that everyone had a good time and to keep the drinks flowing but these two were ruining the easy atmosphere. He tried to strike up a conversation with Zoro to hopefully disperse the mood, “So uh how was it today, busy?”

Zoro looked up from his whiskey, an unhappy glint in his eye. He turned his head slightly, eyeing Sanji and said very clearly, “You could say it was shitty,” He put emphasis on the last word.

Sanji was affronted and instantly angry. He climbed off his stool and marched to the one next to Zoro. He slammed the drink he was holding onto the bar top beside Zoro’s whiskey. Zoro’s glass rattled as Sanji’s splattered onto the counter with the force.

Ace stuck his tongue to the inside of his cheek. Great he had made things worse.

Zoro tittered at the cocktail glass sporting a pink liquid, “Rather girly drink,” He jeered. He didn’t look at Sanji but at Ace. As though he was trying to get Ace join in on berating him.

Ace looked at Zoro unimpressed, his brows heavy; he was not getting involved in whatever tiff they were having. He placed the clean glass onto the shelf behind him. Sighing, he really hoped he didn’t have to break up a fight tonight. He and Sabo had plans later to catch a movie along with Luffy. He really didn’t wanna have to stay behind late to clean up broken glass or worse smashed tables.

Sanji sputtered, taken aback by the insult, “It is not girly, its its-,” He looked at the pink liquid, and struggled, “Look I’m French. French people appreciate the finer things in life.”

“French?” Zoro said the word like a curse, then he snorted, “I’m Japanese but you don’t see me drinking Sake.”

“Pfft, an uncultured scruffy moron like you wouldn’t understand-“

Zoro cut him off laughing raucously, his fist thumping the bar top, “Hold up. I’m a moron? I’m not the one bumping into people in corridors,” He leaned right up into Sanji’s face and he could smell the whiskey on his breath, “Watch where you’re going moron.”

Sanji slammed his hand down onto the bar top, ready to fight this bastard.

“Cool it,” Ace said calmly, his eyes evaluating the situation, his muscles tensing. Zoro could beat this guy black and blue but the boss wouldn’t like having her brand new Chef pulverized after day one.

Zoro and Sanji snarled at each other, their eyes burning.

A light melodious voice called out, “Head Chef Sanji! How was your first day?”

Sanji reluctantly pulled his glare away from Zoro to see Sabo settling himself onto the stool next to him. He ordered a beer and the building tension fizzled out. The receptionist had a calming presence about him and everyone subconsciously relaxed.

Sanji forgot about his confrontation with Zoro and settled into a pleasant chat with Sabo about his first shift. He found himself babbling away easily about his day; there was something about Sabo that made it really easy to open up to him. Maybe it was his genuine personality or his charming smile. Sanji couldn’t put a finger on it exactly, but he was happily buzzed, a drink in hand and enjoyable conversation a plenty. His confrontation with Zoro forgotten.

Zoro drunk his whiskey grumpily and felt peeved at being ignored. He kept his ears open, listening in as Sanji talked and laughed lightly with Sabo. The two blondes hit it off really well and he couldn’t help a spurn of jealousy. His ears pricked when he heard Sanji mention something about odd occurrences in the hotel.

Sabo’s carefree demeanor changed to withdrawn. He looked to Ace and they shared a look that neither Zoro nor Sanji could decipher. Ace nodded and Sabo returned his attention to Sanji. He placed a hand on Sanji’s arm, “I’m not sure I should be telling you this. Miss Nami certainly won’t be pleased but I feel you should know. The hotel Bellamere is haunted.” He spoke factually like the way a doctor would deliver bad news.

Sanji’s first reaction was disbelief. Then a suspicion that the all the staff really were out to trick him. He didn’t want to consider that this ghost business could actually be real. Then he remembered his odd dream, the terrifying man, the presence outside the coat closet and his heart froze.

Sabo’s face was weighed with concern. He gauged Sanji’s reaction, reading his ever changing facial expressions. He squeezed Sanji’s arm, “We thought it best you should know,” He glanced at Ace.

Sanji decided to stick with disbelief and throw in a bit of humour, “So what there’s a ghost that haunts the kitchen or what?” He tried to laugh but it faltered.

Next to him, Zoro had grown still. The tumbler of whiskey sat untouched.

Sabo continued, looking to Ace again for support, “Not the kitchen but the top most floor of the Hotel. It’s not available to guests as it’s disused and abandoned really.”

“So…. So what, there’s a ghost guy living upstairs? Come on, don’t pull my leg.”

“It’s a bride.” Zoro interrupted. He was facing away from Sanji and staring unseeing into the amber liquid in his tumbler.

Sanji's irritation returned full swing, “I figured he was in on this,” Pointing towards Zoro, “But you Sabo? I’m shocked. What is this, a prank on the new guy? Come on,” He looked between Sabo and Ace, the alcohol slurring his words, “Wait let me guess. You guys are gonna s-suggest next that I go check out the top floor and s-scare-”

Zoro turned instantly like lightning, his eyes dark with vehemence, “Don’t ever go to the top floor,” The restraint in his voice was frightening.

Sanji quieted down immediately, any jokes or quips he had left died on his tongue.

Sabo too became quiet and the easy going atmosphere was dead and replaced with awkwardness.

Ace frowned, he should have known better than to let Sabo spill the Hotel’s dark secret.

Sanji didn’t know what to say. The intensity on Zoro’s face, told him he was not joking, that he was deadly serious. He didn’t want to think about what that meant. The word, “ _bride_ ,” stuck in his mind and his stomach churned. He was going to vomit. He excused himself from the three men with a lame excuse about how tired he was.

They bid him a strained goodnight apart from Zoro.

Once Sanji had left the room, Sabo hung his head in his hands and murmured that he regretted saying anything.

Ace rubbed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Zoro lifted the whiskey to his lips, his eyes unreadable, “He needed to know,” And downed the last of his drink.

  
*  
***  
*

  
It was late; the final shift of the night had ended long ago. Sanji was the only one left in the kitchen. Clipboard in hand, he performed a stock check. He could have left it to tomorrow morning after the breakfast shift but he was reluctant to return to his room. The past several nights he had barely slept, for fear of the same dream reoccurring. He had seen the look Usopp had given him at the black bags under his eyes. He hoped he would just assume it was new job related stress which wasn’t true, the job was going swimmingly.

Closing the fridge door, he jotted door a few orders. He noted something odd; the food quantity was lower than it should be. Several boxes of cooked meat seemed to have vanished into thin air. Did they have a food thief? He might have to mention it to Nami.

He headed down the corridor to the walk in fridge, his gaze lost in the clipboard, double checking his orders. He bumped into something solid. The clipboard slammed into his chest bone, and the tips of his fingers pressed against something warm. He looked up, horribly taken a back. He had thought he was alone in the kitchen. The apology on his lips died, when he saw the culprit. The clipboard clattered to the floor.

Zoro.

Zoro returned the sentiment. He shook his head, muttering, “Shitty cook,” under his breath and said with disdain, “Do I really have to tell you again, to watch where you’re going?”

That irked Sanji, “Me?” he protested, “Why didn’t you look where you were going!?”

“Says the idiot with his face in a clipboard!” Zoro growled back.

Sanji faltered at that, his face reddening. Okay so maybe he was at fault on that, but still his pride wouldn’t let him back down, he floundered out, “Well, what are you doing down here? The kitchen area is for kitchen staff!”

Zoro pressed his lips together into a tight line and blew out air hotly between them, “Shut up, I’ll do what I want,” He strutted off towards the walk in fridge, his arms held tightly at either side of him.

Sanji bent down to retrieve the clipboard and trotted after Zoro, not about to let him have the last word.

Zoro stopped just outside the walk in fridge, “What, are you following me now?” He remarked haughtily, his arms folded and his stance strict.

“Shut up you muscle head!” His retort was lame and they both knew it.

Zoro give him an amused look, his eyebrow arched ever so slightly as he huffed out a laugh.

Sanji scrunched his lips up, his face growing pink, “Move outta my way,” He said, shoving past Zoro and clutching the handle of the walk in fridge.

“Oi-,” Zoro unfolded his arms and reached out to grab Sanji.

Sanji wasn’t about to be manhandled. He pulled the handle and swung the door with so much force that it stopped just an inch from Zoro’s face.

An outraged response was audible from behind the large door.

Sanji marched on in to the fridge, and pulled the door to slam it shut behind him.

A tan hand grabbed the edge of the door while it was still in full swing.

The door clamped like a hungry mouth on Zoro’s hand. His fingers scrabbled wildly under the pressure. He cried out loudly and howled.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Sanji opened the door gingerly.

Zoro was hunched over himself, his good hand gripping the wrist of his injured. A dark red mark was banded across the meat of his hand. He hissed and his face was screwed up in pain.

“Shit, I’m sor- are you alright?” Sanji asked, truly concerned. Yeah he didn’t like the guy but that didn’t mean he wanted to physically harm him with a door. Maybe a good kick up the backside, sure.

Zoro inched his head up, his teeth clamped onto his bottom lip. His eyes screamed murder.

Sanji raised his hands, palms up in a placating manner and backed slowly into the fridge.

Zoro stepped heavily into the fridge after him, each step slow and thunderous.

Sanji backed up further, his shoulder hitting the end of the fridge. Was Zoro going to hit him? He braced himself, his thigh muscles tensing. He wasn’t much for fist fights but Zeff had taught him how to kick. It didn’t matter that Zoro was larger and physical stronger than him. He just needed to land one clean hit with his boot.

Zoro stepped right up to him, till they were mere inches apart. His breath made small moist clouds in the chill of the fridge.

Sanji’s hands were still held up, in a palm out, stop motion. They pressed against the white material of Zoro’s t-shirt as Zoro walked straight into him. He could feel the undeniable shape of round abs, taut under his palms. This close, he could smell Zoro’s own personal scent, musky and virile. He looked up at Zoro, who was just slightly taller than him. His three gold earrings dangled lopsided in one ear.

What was Zoro doing? He didn’t even seem aware that Sanji was involuntarily touching him. Instead his eyes were roving the top shelf of the fridge, his mouth forming around the words labelled on the boxes. He nodded his head, spying what he wanted. He reached up and over Sanji. The white shirt, riding up to reveal a tan stomach and well defined abs.

Sanji licked his lips, his mouth dry. He was feeling a weird mix of lust and fear. His hands traveled lower, the bottom of his palms just barely touching the revealed skin.

Zoro plucked a large slab of meat from the box; it looked like a vacuum sealed pack of bacon. He wrapped it around the angry red mark on his fist. Blowing air out gently as the cold meat touched his skin.

They were still pressed together.

Done with his treatment, he looked down at Sanji. His eyes were blood shot and watery. He finally noticed the palms pressed to his abdomen and he raised his eyebrows surprised.

Sanji clapped his hands back to himself as though stung and said in a high voice, “Y-you walked into me!” Your abs touched me!”

Zoro looked amazed at the answer and raised his good hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, his breath breezing over Sanji’s face. Then he turned, most likely to leave the fridge.

Sanji spoke up, “I’m sorry, about your hand.”

Zoro stopped in his tracks, stunned at his apology, “It was your fault,” He said without turning around.

And just like that the flame of Sanji’s anger was relit, “Hold on you! Who sticks their hand in a closing door? You twat!”

Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji, “What did you call me, curly brows!?” He snapped.

Curly brows? Sanji wondered nonplussed but raged on, “I called you a twat or are you deaf as well as dumb? Sticking your hand in a goddamn door that was closing!”

Zoro turned on his heel and stalked towards him with flames in his eyes, “I stuck my hand in that door for you!” He was barely containing his anger.

“I!” Sanji went to roar back and then what Zoro said took effect in his mind, “You did what?” He asked with quiet confusion. He had his hands held up out in front of himself again.

Zoro stopped just in front of the palms so they weren’t touching this time. His breath fumed through his nostrils in furious puffs like an enraged bull. He threw one arm behind himself, pointing at the door, “Nami said you mentioned the walk in fridge door had been sticking.”

Sanji lowered his hands. Yeah that was true; he had reported it to Nami, that and that the door had a habit of closing by itself when he was inside.

“I was repairing the door so it wouldn’t stick anymore but,” He folded his good arm around his chest, clutching his bad arm, “I had to take off the indoor handle. If you had shut the door, you wouldn’t have been able to open it from the inside,” He gripped his bad arm tighter, “In fact I’m not even sure I would have been able to open from the outside either. The hinge is sticking badly.”

Sanji’s jaw hung loose in surprise. He mumbled a baffled, “Then you were, just looking out for me?”

Zoro rolled his eyes, “Yes. You idiot.”

“Oh,” Sanji said his eyes wide, unsure of what to say, he fiddled his hands together.

Zoro shook his head slightly. The desire to leave the fridge building, he turned on his heel when-

  
**SLAM!**

  
The door to the walk in fridge crashed shut. Locking them inside.

***

 

An hour into their impromptu fridge prison and Sanji was chilled to the bones.

Zoro had spent their imprisoned hour ignoring him. He had lifted a box of ingredients and plumped himself down upon it right outside the locked door of the fridge.

Sanji slumped against the wall of the fridge, choosing to sit on the grated floor. A decision, he was regretting. The icy chill was seeping into his flesh through his clothes. He tried to stifle a shiver but failed miserably.

Zoro glanced back at him from his perch on the box, one leg folded up on the box with him. He was still holding his bad hand by the wrist.

“Aren’t you cold?” Sanji tried to start some conversation, eyeing the simple white t-shirt and bare arms.

“No.” He said simply, facing the door again.

“Well I am, “Sanji admitted, seeing no point in denying it.

Zoro snorted, “Of course you are. You’ve no muscle to keep you warm.”

Sanji twitched his top lip in a slight grimace feeling irritated at that remark, “Can we not argue, while we’re in this box?”

“Fine,” Zoro huffed without turning around to look at him.

“Also some conversation would really help to pass the time.”

He had tried to amuse himself by checking the stock of the fridge like he had wanted to do originally. Which had taken ten minutes at most. He had then spent the next fifteen minutes using the pen to doodle on the back of his sheet, but he was no artist. At this moment the clipboard lay on the floor beside him forgotten.

Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji with a look that seemed to say, ‘you can’t be serious’, “I think I’d rather tap a nap.”

“Eh! Don’t sleep you idiot, you’ll die!”

Zoro closed his eyes, “No I wouldn’t.”

Sanji asserted, “Yes you would. If your body temperature fell too low, you’d die!”

“I won’t,” He said with finality. He opened one eye and gave Sanji a once over, “You might though. You’re shivering.”

True enough he was, even though he was better clothed than Zoro. He guessed muscle really did keep you warm.

“Come here,” Zoro said reluctantly, patting the box.

“What? You’re giving me your box?” Sanji said with disbelief, “What’s next? I’ll find out that you’re a nice guy?”

Zoro ignored his taunt, “You’ll freeze on the floor. Sit, here now.”

The prideful side of Sanji really wanted to refuse and hold his ground but the logical side of him that was shivering non-stop, said that he couldn’t take another minute of this. He stood up clumsily, his legs sore. He tried stretching them to relieve the ache.

Zoro give him a disinterested look as he walked towards him, stopping before the box.

Sanji looked at him and stared.

Zoro’s eyes scrunched up, “What? Sit down shitty cook!” He said slapping the box.

“I thought we were going to swap,” Sanji said.

Zoro gave him another one of his, ‘are you stupid looks?’ And patted the small space beside him, “Hurry up, you’re lips are turning blue,” He shuffled over slightly, creating more room.

Sanji reluctantly sat down. The box was tiny and not big enough for two grown men. They were pressed side to side. Zoro’s arm was burning a pleasurable heat into his, and Sanji found himself leaning in to him. Their thighs were touching and it was delightfully warm.

Zoro side eyed him but didn’t comment at Sanji’s blatant heat stealing.

Sanji cupped his hands together and blew hot air over his hands in an attempt to warm them up.

Zoro watched him. Watched his lips press together and blow, “Your hands are cold?” he asked quietly.

“Well we’re in a damn fridge aren’t we?” Sanji replied snarkily.

Zoro jabbed him in the side lightly with his elbow.

“Hey! Be careful, you’ll knock me off.”

“Be nicer. You were the one who said to make conversation,” Zoro said, his eyes facing forward like he could bore a hole through the door alone with his glare.

“True I did,” He looked at Zoro, “How’s your hand?”

“I’ll live.” His answer was clipped and short.

Sanji rolled his eyes, “I’ll die of boredom before freezing,” He muttered under his breath.

A warm tan hand grabbed his cupped hands, “I won’t let you freeze to death,” He said softly.

Sanji stilled his muttering and looked at their hands. Two thin pale hands, ensconced gently under a large warm tan hand. He lowered them till they were resting on his lap.

Zoro squeezed his hands gently, “Don’t worry, Usopp will check the fridge in the morning. We won’t be in here too long.”

Sanji was unexpectedly comforted by this different side of Zoro. Maybe he wasn’t such a jerk after all. Sanji felt a small smile tickle the edge of his lips, perhaps Zoro was actually nice.

Zoro glanced back at Sanji, and his eyes widened.

“What?”

“D-Don’t look at me like that!” Zoro said and for a second his macho guard dropped and he sounded flustered.

“Like what!?”

“Like you care or something. I don’t know!” Zoro looked away yet his hand held Sanji’s tighter.

He really was a big softie. Sanji smiled, his eyes crinkling up.

“Stop it curly-brow!” Zoro said sounding embarrassed.

Sanji gave him a confused look.

Zoro gestured to his Sanji’s brows, “The little hairs on your eyebrow, they curl.”

“Oh yeah, they do.”

“They’re … nice,” Zoro said sounding pained at giving a compliment.

“Don’t hurt yourself there,” Sanji laughed.

“Shut up.”

They sat in silence, their flanks pressed side to side. Sanji’s shivering stopped as he leaned more into Zoro. The man was like a solid warm mass of muscle.

Zoro didn’t seem to mind, he held up Sanji’s weight steadily.

“Your hair is unusual,” Sanji remarked.

Zoro hummed.

“Do you dye it?”

“No it just naturally grows green” Zoro deadpanned.

Sanji laughed despite himself, “Alright moss head.”

Zoro’s mouth quirked into a smile and Sanji leaned his head onto his shoulder. Zoro didn’t comment but he didn’t shake him off either.

Another hour had to have passed with them sat together like that. His back and legs ached but he was no longer cold so he could manage. He closed his eyes, just listening to the steady rise and fall of Zoro’s chest and the hum of the fridge. This wasn’t too bad actually, not that he would dare voice that thought. His mind in turn wandered to other things, ghostly things.

“You know when I bumped into you in the corridor,” Sanji said almost sleepily and Zoro hummed to let him know he had heard. “Well I thought for a second you were the night porter.”

Zoro stilled beside him, his breath quickening.

Sanji continued, “Glad it wasn’t. That guy was creepy.”

Zoro turned to him, his warm breath stroking Sanji’s face, “Bellamere doesn’t have a night porter.”

Sanji cracked one eye open and looked at Zoro. He looked serious but Sanji wasn’t amused. He lifted his head up off Zoro’s shoulder, leaned away from him and said, “Don’t start this ghost nonsense on me again.”

Zoro blinked, still staring gravely, “The other night at the bar, you thought the ghost was a man. Why? Did you see something?”

Sanji shook his head, “Are you messing with me because this isn’t funny.”

“What did he look like!?” Zoro cut him off sharply.

Sanji stared and Zoro stared back, a challenge lit in both their eyes.

Zoro glared and won out.

Sanji removed his hands from under Zoro’s feeling annoyed, “Fine,” He started to recollect what he remembered of the man, but it had been dark and he had tried to forget, “He had black hair,” Zoro nodded for Sanji to continue, “And really pale skin, like marble.”

“What about his eyes?” Zoro asked with a strange ring to his voice.

“Gold and sharp almost like a hawks,” Sanji answered feeling confused as to where this was going.

Zoro was sitting ramrod straight, his muscles stiff. There was an anxious look in his eyes. He turned to Sanji gripping his arm with his good hand. He spoke with a quiet urgency, “If you see that man again,” Zoro’s eyes held Sanji fixed to the box, “Run, don’t talk to him, don’t accept anything from him.”

Sanji’s stomach plummeted remembering the glass of blood and the fire in his stomach. His fear was written clearly on his face.

Zoro gripped his arm tighter, almost hurting him, “You didn’t take anything from him, did you?”

“No,” He lied.

Zoro stared at him, his dark brown eyes flicking between Sanji’s. At last he acquiesced, “Alright.”

“Alright,” Sanji repeated, feeling very ill, his stomach twisting with knots.

The outside of the door shook and the sound of the outer fridge handle being pulled up and down forcefully rattled.

Sanji jumped up, glad for the distraction, “Hey!” he yelled, “We’re in here!”

“You can talk?” A familiar voice said.

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other.

“I didn’t know fridges could talk,” said the voice, “How are you, Mr. Fridge?”

“Would you just open the damn fridge?” Zoro growled.

“Woah okay, calm down I’m opening you.”

After much pulling and tugging the mouth to their icy prison was open.

Sanji practically flew out to freedom.

Luffy stood on the other side of the door and Sanji enveloped him in a quick hug.

“Cook?”

Zoro walked out calmly after them and Luffy looked even more confused, “Zoro? What were you guys doing in there?” The cogs turned in his brain, “Ah it was you talking. Not the fridge,” he belatedly realized.

Zoro patted Luffy on the arm, “Thanks Luffy,” He said sincerely.

Luffy beamed the biggest cutest smile.

Zoro ruffled his hair.

A question twigged in Sanji’s head, “Wait, what are you doing down here in the kitchen at,” He glanced at his watch, “Five am?”

Luffy answered sweetly, still smiling, “Just scoring a snack!”

“You’re the food thief!?” Sanji said incredulously.

“No?” Luffy said innocently taking a bite from the leg of chicken in his hand.

Sanji stood shocked in dismay. His blood boiled but he was so damn tired and Luffy had saved them, “Whatever, I’m away to bed,” He said waving his hand in an offhand manner, walking away.

Zoro stared after him, saying nothing and Luffy continued cheerfully eating his chicken.

 

*  
***  
*

  
In Nami’s office Sanji reported his findings on the apparent food thief.

Nami remained quiet through out it all. Her fingers clasped in a triangle formation on her desk. Today she was wearing a smart navy suit with gold buttons. It contrasted beautifully with her copper hair, tied up in a smart bun. Her large brown eyes gleamed amber in the well lit office. She pursed her lips as Sanji concluded his story and implicated Luffy.

Nami gave him a small sincere smile, “Sanji, thank you for coming to me with this. I appreciate your honesty.”

Sanji could sense a but coming here, so he added quickly, “I like Luffy. I think he’s a great help in the kitchen and at his job. Maybe if you could just tell him off.”

Nami’s fingers twitched, dissolving the triangle shape as her eyes scowled.

Sanji realized his error immediately. He had more or less told his boss what to do. Shit, he raised his hand to apologize quickly.

Nami waved a hand, cutting him off, “I am the manager, Sanji,” He nodded biting his tongue and she continued, “But I am not the owner. The owner, Mr Garp, is Luffy’s Grandfather.”

Sanji’s head tilted up in understanding.

Nami stood, looking out the window of the small office, her hands folded behind her back, “Luffy is his only living relative and stands to inherit the hotel,” She looked at Sanji, a strained smile on her lips, “Believe me when I say, I don’t tell Luffy what to do.”

Sanji nodded, understanding that although Luffy was just the dishwasher, he was in effect the new Owner-to-be and therefore untouchable.

Standing up and heading for the door, he said, “I got it, thank you for your time and for listening to me.”

Nami turned to gaze back out the window. The daylight lit her hair a fiery red.

  
*  
***  
*

  
During a regular evening shift everything was going well until the high-end production dish washing machine decided to break down.

Luffy in the beginning found the whole situation funny. He didn’t seem to fully comprehend what that meant for him until the dishes started to pile up. Since they couldn’t be quick washed and sterilized. Luffy had to properly hand wash them one by one instead of just rinsing them. That’s when his grumbling started and the well oiled cogs off the kitchen started to breakdown.

They ran out of frying pans first.

Usopp was sweating from the heat of the stove, he shouted over for Luffy to wash him one quick.

The order notes started to build up on the note rack since the necessary pots and pans were left dirty on Luffy’s trolley. No one ever realized how important the dishwashers role was until they were out of clean equipment. No clean equipment meant the Chef’s couldn’t cook; it meant the waiters were trying to calm down irate costumers that were demanding to know where their order was.

Working in a kitchen was like a pyramid structure, with Chef’s at the top and Dishwashers at the bottom. At first glance it was easy to see who was more important yet if the Dishwashers on the bottom crumbled then the entire structure would fall. Everyone’s role was important in a kitchen, it was a team effort.

Nami was quick to take control of the situation. She grabbed a stressed out Law and a handful of other waiters to help Luffy hand wash and dry the dishes. If the problem was with the dishwasher then she would increase the workers to reduce the work load.

Law looked less than amused at being demoted to dishwasher but he rolled up his sleeves nonetheless to get stuck in. He took the second sink next to Luffy, running the hot tap and adding a dash of washing fluid.

The second sink taken, the other waiters grabbed a dishcloth. Without the machine to quick wash the dishes, Luffy didn’t have time to dry them. Three crates of washed dishes sat stacked up on the long silver chute on the other side of the dishwasher. The waiters and waitresses started hand drying them and ran around the kitchen depositing clean pots and pans. They carried stacks of plates and placed them inside the bain-marie to warm up as meals were always served on a hot plate.

Luffy was delighted and practically bounced on his feet. The stress was taken off his shoulders and the pile of dishes began to disperse with the helping hands. That and Law was right next to him. Normally he worked a shift solo apart from a busy Friday or Saturday night so it was invigorating to have company. He talked loudly to Law over the clattering and scrubbing of dishes. The conversation was mostly one sided with Law occasionally humming a response. That didn’t deter Luffy, within ten minutes of working alongside Trafalgar Law; he had coined a nickname for him, ‘Traffy.’

The name oddly stuck.

Traffy seemed less than pleased with the nickname but he didn’t try to dissuade Luffy from using it.

Usopp’s stress levels dropped as a waitress placed a stack of clean frying pans on the shelf above his stove. He thanked her gratefully and got stuck into the orders. The pile of pinned notes on the order block receded considerably.

Nami saw the workload disperse so she released a couple of thankful waiters from dish drying duties to return to delivering orders out to costumers.

Sanji breathed deeply, his own stress induced headache abating. The kitchen was returning to her regular rhythm. He looked over the bain-marie to the dishwasher’s area and was amazed to see a rare smile on Law/Traffy’s face. Luffy chattered excitedly to him and Law was smiling, genuinely smiling. He guessed Luffy had managed to break through his defenses and win him over.

Usopp cheerfully slapped vegetables into his stir fry, tossing the frying pan round and around to evenly distribute the heat. He cracked a joke to Sanji and the two of them burst into relieved laughter.

He didn’t notice Nami return to the kitchen with Zoro in tow. Instead he overheard a familiar gruff voice complaining loudly, “I’m not qualified to fix machines. When’s the maintenance guy back from holiday anyway?

Sanji froze and turned his head slightly, spying Zoro over his shoulder.

Nami rolled her eyes, “Just give it a try. You’re all we’ve got till Franky’s back.”

Zoro was about to grumble a no thanks when he spotted Sanji. He instantly closed his mouth. He tentatively met Sanji’s eye contact. It was his first time seeing him, since their heat sharing moment in the fridge. He felt his ears redden at the memory of holding hands with him. He rubbed the back of his head feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Sanji tried to busy himself with his cooking, adding a more than generous dash of white wine to his pan of sea food pasta. All the while he was watching Zoro in his peripheral vision. He heard him greet Luffy and Law.

Luffy sparked nosily that Zoro was going to end his fun with Traffy.

Zoro ruffled Luffy’s hair and ignored his complaints. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the dishwasher. The large stainless steel contraption glared back at him. Its steel body split into two like a gaping mouth. The top metal lip slid up to allow a rack of dishes to slide in. Zoro stuck his head into its mouth and fiddled without any confidence with the water filter. It was painfully obvious that he had no idea what he was doing.

Sanji sighed, should he get involved or not? He weighed up the pros and cons mentally: Luffy wouldn’t be happy once he took away his, ‘Traffy time’ but on the other hand he could spend some time with Zoro. That and thanks to Nami, they were on top of orders again. Mind made up, he called over to Usopp, “Hey, cover me for a second.”

Usopp nodded like a champ as he added spice to the two frying pans he was manning.

Sanji licked his lips. His hands in his pockets, he tried his best to walk nonchalant towards Zoro, “Hey, need some help?”

  
**THWACK.**

Zoro jerked up inside the dishwasher and bashed his head on the steel contraption. He pulled out from the machine and brushed the back of his head grumbling.

Sanji tried to restrain a laugh, biting his lip. He leaned into the dishwasher. He had plenty of experience with them himself. He grew up in the Baratie’s kitchen. He wasn’t always a chef. Nope, his Old man had him start off as a dishwasher. Once you fixed one dishwasher you could repair them all.

“Come here, I’ll show you,” Sanji said, peering out from the dishwasher. He was bent over, his top half inside the dishwasher and his backside posed provocatively outside.

Zoro took the bait. He stared and his cheeks flushed.

Sanji coughed and Zoro started his face turning a darker shade of red.

“See something you like?” Sanji flirted.

Zoro swallowed and didn’t comment. Instead he bent down into the dishwasher’s mouth with him.

From the outside the two of them probably looked quite comical, bent over, heads and shoulders inside a steel trap.

Inside the dishwasher though, it was a different story. It was just the two of them. The noise from the bustling kitchen was lost. They spent a moment just looking at each other.

Sanji’s eyes wandered over the line of Zoro’s strong jaw and the fine hairs beginning to grow there. He absentmindedly wondered if Zoro had neglected to shave this morning.

Zoro’s face was embarrassingly flushed. He drunk in Sanji’s visage, his light blue eyes looked a warm navy in the dim light. Up this close he could see that his fair eyelashes held a copper tint. He held his breath not daring to speak.

A thump, on the outside of the dishwasher, startled them. Law peered in through the slit of the dishwasher. His grey eyes worn and tired, “Any word on that dishwasher being fixed soon?”

Luffy pouted beside him, “Aw but Traffy we’re having so much fun!”

Zoro fumbled and gestured to the water filter, “Right uh you were going to show me?”

Sanji grinned crookedly, not at all perturbed by the interruption. He reached for a long tube shaped plug but stopped in his tracks, “Wait, check the machine is turned off at the wall.”

Law checked, his voice carrying in, “Yeah it’s all good.”

“Thanks, we’ll have it sorted in a minute,” Sanji called back.

Law sighed resignedly and returned to his ‘fun dishwashing time,’ with Luffy.

“Just watch what I do,” Sanji said to Zoro.

“Work away.”

Sanji pulled up the long tube; it was about the length of his forearm. A gurgling noise signaled that the water in the dishwasher was draining. Now that the water had begun to drain, it revealed a metal grid holding a metal basket. The basket was full of food residue, strange gunk and grease. He hoisted up the basket, “Pass this to Luffy. The gunk needs scraped off.”

Zoro grimaced but did as asked.

Sanji lifted up the metal grid unveiling the bottom of the dishwasher. There was a small metal trap, covered in more food residue. Sanji fished it out. It felt gross and filmy, “This needs scrubbed too,” he handed it to Zoro.

Sanji popped out from the dishwasher, feeling a little dazzled by the difference in light. He grabbed the steel hose used to rinse off the dishes and slunk it in through the dishwasher. He power hosed the sludge and grime that was caked on the sides of the dishwasher. He said to himself, unsure if anyone was listening, “This should really be done more often… the dishwasher wouldn’t break down like this.”

He popped out again and grabbed a spare bucket from under the sink. He splashed in some cleaning fluid, filling the bucket up with hot soapy water. He grabbed a sponge and metal scrubber. Ducking back in, he gave the dishwasher the scrubbing of its life. Grabbing the bucket he chucked its hot soapy contents down the inside of the machine, giving it a good flush.

Zoro returned to his side with glistening metal dishwater parts. He started to slot them back in without instruction as Sanji supervised, impressed with how quick he had picked it up. The machine put back together, Sanji and Zoro popped out.

Luffy threw a couple of dishwater tabs into the metal basket. He whined with a childish sulk that his fun was over, thanks a lot. Over his shoulder, Law mouthed a ‘thank you,’ as he dried his hands on a towel and high-tailed it out of there.

Zoro punched the ON button for the dishwasher just as Sanji closed down the top half, sealing the mouth shut. The dishwasher roared into life, water filling and gurgling.

Nami appeared beside Sanji and patted him on the back and concluded him the kitchen hero. Usopp cheered over the bain-marie and Sanji couldn’t help but grin bashfully.

Zoro stood with his arms folded and quiet. He didn’t need to speak, his face said it all, his dark eyes were fond as he smiled gently at Sanji.

 

*  
***  
*

  
It was ridiculously slow in the kitchen. Usopp had the day off and was spending it was his fiancé. Sanji had only met her once when she had called in to the Hotel. A petite woman called Kaya with fair skin and hair as light as snow. She was soft spoken and kindly but rather frail. It was clear that Usopp was smitten with her and that she was enamoured with him. Sanji couldn’t have been happier for his new found friend.

As it was, it was just Sanji working alone with the tame flow of food orders. He had a list of chores and food prep to do. He spied Luffy at the sink, scrubbing away. The thought came to him that maybe Luffy could spare a minute of his time to help out.

Luffy obliged, excited at the prospect of getting away from the dishes.

Sanji set up on a stainless steel table a number of bowls and tubs, several containing raw chicken fillets.

“I need you to help me batter and bread these,” Sanji said to Luffy who had a visible drop of drool running down the corner of his mouth.

Sanji fixed him a stern look, “Don’t even think about eating it! You dunce, it’s raw!”

Luffy rubbed a hand across his jaw, wiping away the drool. He looked disappointed.

“You’ll get food poisoning and die,” Sanji said seriously. He couldn’t believe he even had to explain something so obvious. He shook his head, better to just get on with it.

He demonstrated what he wanted done. He kept one eye on Luffy to make sure he was actually watching. He put on a pair of disposable gloves and lifted a fillet. Its pink flesh felt slimy and rubbery. He dipped it into the batter -a mix of eggs, water and flour- and covered it entirely. Then he placed it into a tub filled with bread crumbs. He shook that tub and the fillet rolled and naturally coated its sticky body in crumbs. He lifted out the finished fillet and set it neatly into an empty tub. He gave Luffy an assessing look, “Got that?”

Luffy jerked his hand up to his head in a mock salute, his smile ever beaming, “Yep!”

Now that Luffy was taking care of the fillets. Sanji could concentrate on chopping up the second tub of raw fillets into strips to prep for chicken gougons. He grabbed a red chopping board, this board was for raw meat whereas yellow was for cooked. It was important to use the correct one to prevent cross contamination. He and Luffy settled into an easy rhythm, working side by side at their table. There was an audible smart clunk as his knife slid easily through the rubbery fillet, “Once you’ve finished the fillets, I need you to batter these gougons too.”

Luffy splatted a chicken fillet into the batter, making more mess than necessary but at least he was helping, “No problem, Cook!”

There was a question in Sanji’s mind. His knife clunked through a fillet. He wasn’t sure if Luffy was the right person to ask but, “Do you believe in ghosts?” he blurted out.

Luffy paused for a second before he carried on battering. He worked at a steady pace if not somewhat chaotically; the crumbs spilling out from the tub as he shook them a little too forcefully. He didn’t look at Sanji but his words carried easily enough to his ears, “They’re real,” and his voice sounded different, solemn and mature, “They’re trapped here and they can’t leave.”

Sanji paused with the boning knife in his hands. He hadn’t expected that kind of answer, especially not from Luffy. He scoffed just to hide the blade of fear that had managed to stab its way into his being.

Luffy turned slowly to face him and his own persona or aura, -Sanji couldn’t quite put a finger on it- had changed. He was deathly serious; his face dark and caught in shadow. He gripped the spot over his chest where his heart lay, smearing batter on his apron in the process. His fingers fisted in the plastic material as he fixed Sanji with a grave look, “You need to be careful. They’ve become attracted to you.”

The knife Sanji had been holding hit the chopping board with a clatter. His breath caught in his throat like he had been suddenly choked. He slowly turned to look at Luffy. The happy go lucky teen had transformed before him into a harbinger of bad news. Sanji didn’t doubt his words for a second so he whispered in a hush tone, “Why me?”

Luffy returned to his task. The chicken sunk into the batter, swallowed up. “Traffy can see spirits,” he said placidly, prying the sunken fillet out, “The Bellamere is drowning in them.”

The conversation seemed to be over. Luffy battered his last fillet. He didn’t give Sanji a second glance as he returned to his station, dipping his hands deep into the sink for his dishes and pots.

Sanji stared down at the chopping board and his discarded knife. The fillet he had been cutting was torn and haggard looking. He realized he had been using the blunt end of the knife.

 

***

  
That night slumped at the bar; Sanji’s mind swam and spiraled with Luffy’s words. He was nursing a glass of something fancy but he wasn’t feeling up to drinking.

Zoro was sat two bar stools down from him. They had exchanged an awkward greeting and settled down separately.

If his head wasn’t so messed up right now he’d plump himself down beside Zoro and explore where this attraction between them could go. God knows he hadn’t been laid in ages. Maybe a bit of that sort of action would help out his brain.

Ace was working the bar tonight. He was pouring shots for a punter and smiling his trademark roguish grin.

Sanji eyed him up; he had a young James Dean appeal to him. Maybe it was the cowboy hat he was sporting tonight for the dress up theme. Neither Zoro nor Sanji had dressed up; both of them far too morose for that.

The other bar goers were in full costume, girls dressed up in eye catching, revealing costumes. The guys had gone for casual or some had made a huge comedic effort. He watched a man dressed as a giant baby try to hit on a woman dressed as a nurse. Sanji wished him the best but that nurse was way out of his league.

Ace set a tumbler of whiskey down in front of Sanji.

He eyed it vacantly.

Ace tipped his hat in the direction of Zoro who raised his own glass of whiskey to Sanji.

Ace leaned down on the marble top beside him and said over the loud music, “He figured you could use something stronger.”

Well if that wasn’t a clear invitation for him to go join Zoro or what. Yet he didn’t want to. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind and he reasoned he wouldn’t be good company. The thoughts of ghosts and bad dreams had soured his day, maybe even his week.

Ace frowned when Sanji didn’t make any move to go over to join Zoro. Just great, here he thought those two were making amends. It was a pretty big deal for Zoro to buy someone a drink. Man if Sanji didn’t accept it Zoro would be hurt. On the outside he came across as a big surly grump but he secretly had a heart of glass. Ace leaned his muscled arms onto the counter beside Sanji and asked quietly, “You alright?” He glanced over at Zoro who was watching closely, with a pained expression. Ace looked away, goddammit now he was getting caught up in the middle of it.

Sanji stared up at him through his long blond fringe with tired eyes, "This place is haunted,” He said with a broken finality.

Ace was completely knocked off guard by Sanji’s hollow countenance. He felt his heart rate quicken. He tipped his hat down covering his eyes to hide his fear, “Yeah it is.”

Sanji raked his hand through his long fringe, messing it up just like his insides.

“You seem stressed about this… have you seen something?” Ace asked concerned.

Sanji didn’t answer. His finger trailed lines on the condensation on the tumbler of whiskey.

Ace swallowed and leaned down into his personal space again, “Look I shouldn’t be saying this,” He glanced over at Zoro who was watching them intensely, his features had changed from pained to cross, “But,” Ace paused, “There’s a resident in this hotel, who might know something about the ghosts.” He leaned away from Sanji’s space and lifted an empty glass. His made his body language fake casualness.

Sanji mouthed, “Who?” Aware that Zoro was watching.

Ace turned around to the till and racked up a tab. The receipt spilled in a long white strip. He ripped it off and discretely scribbled something onto it. He slipped Sanji the impromptu note and gave him a knowing look in the process.

Sanji got the message. He nodded and excused himself, leaving the whiskey untouched.

Outside the bar, he checked the receipt. There was a name written in messy scrawl, _Robin. Resident - Room 05_.

  
*  
***

  
He waited till after he had finished his shift the next evening to go on the hunt for this Robin. In the back of his mind he was worried he’d get into trouble for pestering not just a guest but a resident. Nami wouldn’t take kindly to him annoying a treasured costumer, as a resident was a high source of income, what with them actually living permanently in the Hotel. He had an inkling that business wasn’t doing too well in the Bellamere. That was probably the reason Nami had practically tripped over herself to hire him. Not to blow his own trumpet but someone of his reputation would attract customers and he had noticed an influx of them since his arrival. He had also caught Sabo designing posters detailing the Hotel’s new esteemed Head Chef. That had been an awkward moment to say the least. Sabo had flushed as red as a tomato and said it was all Nami’s idea. Sanji hadn’t really minded the advertising. He just wished Nami had run it by him first. If she was going to try out ideas to help the Hotel’s revenue then he wanted to voice a few of his own. Menu changes would certainly improve their ratings and perhaps the incentive to hire more staff. It was impossible to run a successful kitchen with only two Chefs. A lot of the time poor Law had to cover the early morning breakfast shift. What costumer wanted their meal cooked by a waiter? When you stayed in a Hotel you wanted to have professionally crafted meals. He digressed; he would bring it up later with Nami at some point.

Room 05 should be on the first floor. He debated on whether or not he was lazy enough to take the elevator or lug it up the stairs. Fuck it, elevator it was. He’d been on his feet all day since ten am.

The elevator was box like and dingy. The walls were wood paneled and resembled the inside of a coffin. There was a creepy metal grid for a ceiling. Looking up, Sanji could see the metal cords holding the elevator suspended in the air, above a drop to his death. So he was having pleasant thoughts then.

He eyed up the buttons on the panel. The numbers on each were faded and scratched away in places. Man this thing really needed ripped out and re-done. He counted up the numbers, reading one through five along with an extra button. He smoothed his index finger along the blank concave button. He could feel the etching of a number that had been forcibly scraped away. He figured it had to be six. Floor six. The top most level that was haunted by the Bride, that’s if he were to believe Zoro’s story. He was crazily tempted to press it and check it out. Apparently he had a reckless streak in him these days. It probably started when he decided to up and leave the Baratie. He shook his head and pushed the button for the first floor.

An old fashioned half clock, with the numbers 0 – 5 lit up above the mouth of the elevator door. He spotted again an extra point after five where the number six should be. It had been removed as well. Yet he knew that if he pressed the void button, the elevator would take him there. The crooked arrow stationed at zero slowly began its journey towards the figure one. The elevator ascended. Despite the small journey, Sanji felt his stomach sink with queasiness as the elevator dinged and opened.

Floor One. He ambled cautiously down the carpeted hall. His footsteps light so as not to disturb any guests or alert Nami to his presence. Not that she would know. She wasn’t psychic. Still he felt uneasy, snooping around. He read the number on each passing room.

  
**01**

  
**02**

  
**03**

  
**04**

  
**05.**

  
He stood outside the door hesitantly, his fist hovering in a motion to knock. He paused, taking a deep breath.

He pushed his fist forward just as the door swung open.

A tall woman with gorgeous dark skin and flowing black hair stood before him. Her vivid jade eyes were piercing.

He stared, his jaw dropping as he was awed by her beauty. A spark caught his eye. He sourced it to the wedding ring sparkling on her long elegant fingers. He immediately straightened himself up. He might be a womanizer and an appreciator of all beautiful people but he was not a Home wrecker.

The beautiful woman tilted her head slightly, her full lips pulled into a smile, “Well are you going to come in or not?”

Sanji was relieved. All along he had worried about how to approach Robin without coming across as a creep. He had even rehearsed a couple of opening lines in his head the night before. Yet here he was being invited in, it was almost too easy and made him wary. He tentatively took a couple steps.

Robin pulled the door behind him like a cage closing shut.

No turning back now.

Her room was exquisite! For the rest of the Hotel to be rather run down, she had clearly made the effort to make this room her own. There was a snug set of sofas arranged before the fireplace along with a resplendent rug and table. Large antique windows, allowed the dying evening light to bask her desk and papers in a red glow. Her neat handwritten notes pinned up above the desk were heavily detailed with script and sticky notes. Sanji ran his eyes along the entirety of one side of the room that was encased in a series of towering bookshelves stacked to the brim with books. It was like he had stepped into a mini library.

She gestured politely for him to take a seat.

He complied. His rehearsed questions jumbled on his tongue as he struggled to think of how he was going to broach the ridiculous subject of ghosts to what was clearly an academic woman.

She sat gracefully on the sofa opposite him. Her long legs crossed neatly in front of her, “You've been looking for me. You want to inquire about the spirits.”

He felt uneasy, how had she known?

Robin smiled charmingly, “Relax, many people come to me for information.” She leaned forward and removed an antique chest out from under the coffee table. She clicked open the lock, and pulled out a sheath of papers, “I’m a historian,” She said by way of explanation, “I've been studying the history of this Hotel for years." She extended her arm over the table to hand the sheath over to him.

He pointed at the papers and then at himself like an idiot. He wasn't sure what it was about Robin but she had thrown him entirely out of sync.

She raised her hand to her mouth to cover a soft laugh, “Yes, please have a look.”

His hands shook for some reason as he flipped through the papers. His nerves made it hard for him to focus on the printed text but a worn photograph caught his attention. He almost dropped the papers in shock.

A hand settled on his shoulder and held him still. Robin was beside him leaning over his sofa. She pretended for his sake that she hadn't noticed his hands shaking. She pointed at the image that had him so frightened, “This picture,” she said softly, “Depicts the late Viscount and his daughter. He was the Lord of this mansion in 1889."

Sanji gulped. There was no denying it; although the image was faded and sepia toned it was clearly him. That terrifying man he had encountered in the reception lounge. The acid in his stomach gurgled. According to this photograph, that man was dead. He had died over a hundred years ago. Yet somehow Sanji had been in his company only several weeks ago.

Robin patted his arm, sensing his distress.

Although it did nothing to calm him.

His mind reeled and refused to voice his concerns. How did he broach the subject to Robin about how he met a dead guy in the flesh? Instead he pointed to the young woman sat next to the Lord. She was dressed up in an upper class Victorian dress. Her light coloured hair was styled in huge glorious curls that framed her childish face.

Robin looked at him, and answered factually, “Perona, the Viscount's daughter. The staff and residents know her here as the Bride.”

The last two words rung ominous in his ears.

“The Bride?” Sanji reiterated.

Robin hummed and walked away, her long skirt flowing as she settled back down on the sofa opposite him. Her eyes were downcast but when she looked up, her gaze pierced his very being and soul. The soft tone of her voice changed into something harder, more mature, "A great misfortune occurred in this mansion. Suicide. Two in fact,” She had yet to blink, “The misery and pain the two experienced left a stain in the very soul of this building. It has attracted lesser spirits, mischievous ones. I'm sure you’ve already witnessed some supernatural happenings. Peculiar things. Doors opening by themselves. Things vanishing into thin air.”

Sanji swallowed. His throat felt dry as sweat prickled on his skin.

"Maybe you've even bore witness to something else? Something more malevolent?" She said with a strange smile.

Her apparent delight at the misfortune of others was unsettling. He still didn't feel confident enough to confide in her just yet. Instead he decided to ask the other question burning in his mind, “Suicides?”

Robin blinked an agreement, “Yes the Viscount, Juraquille Mihawk and his daughter committed suicide.”

“Why?” His eyes roved over the print on the papers searching for the cause.

Robin supplied him with the answer, “The daughter, Perona was first.”

Sanji looked down at the young woman’s childish face. Her long eyelashes framed round dark eyes. She resembled a porcelain doll, not a single hair or frill was out of place. She was perfection.

“On her wedding day, which was held in this very mansion, her husband to be, jilted her.”

“He left her at the altar?”

“Yes and such a thing was a cause of great shame in those days.”

“Couldn’t she have just married someone else?” He asked confused as to why that would warrant suicide. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off her portrait. Perona sat on a grand padded chair and beside her, her Father leaned one arm formally on the bridge of her chair.

Robin shook her head, “Not in those days. If a man turned down a woman after their announced engagement, she was seen as, " Robin grappled with her words, “Seen as damaged goods. If the first man didn’t want her, why would anyone else want his sloppy seconds?”

Sanji was quiet, taking it all in. He lightly touched a finger tip to the photo. He felt strangely sorry for Perona. How could any man hurt a girl with a face as sweet as hers?

“A girl’s sole duty back then was to marry a rich man and bring wealth and pride to the family. Ditched at the altar by her Groom who was an Earl -a man of higher status than her own Father- was a travesty. The entire family were ostracized from high society.”

“That’s horrendous,” Sanji said incredulously, “It was his fault for not turning up!”

Robin did agree with him but that was how it was back then. She tucked a long ribbon of hair behind her ear, “The shame was too much for her to bear and one night Perona, clad in her wedding dress, went up to the top most floor and jumped.”

“Jumped?” he whispered, staring at the photo. Perona looked back at him forlornly.

Robin hummed and carried on, “She jumped to her death. According to records it had been raining heavily for days and the surrounding grounds were marshy. When they found her body days later, it was engulfed in swamp water and horribly rotted. Some people believe that the initial fall didn't kill her. That instead she broke her neck and lay paralyzed. Trapped face down like that in the marsh she slowly and painfully asphyxiated. However that last bit is just speculation.”

Sanji shook his head, feeling sick, “What about her Father then? Did he kill himself out of shame too?”

Robin pursed her lips, “That is what is debatable. Whether he killed himself out of shame or grief for the death of his daughter is not known.”

“How did he do it?” Sanji asked, staring down at the alabaster face.

Robin responded almost chipper, “He poisoned himself, in his study.”

“Poisoned?”His stomach burned and acid flowed up into his throat. He coughed and swallowed it, his throat burning.

“Are you alright?” Robin asked.

“How did he poison himself?” he coughed, his eyes watering.

“Cyanide pills in his wine.”

Another wave of acid assaulted him and Sanji choked. Spluttering he thumped his chest to try to dispel it. He leaned forward, coughing and hacking his lungs up as he was hit with horrifying understanding. That night with that man. No, the Viscount. They had both drunk a red liquid from wine glasses. Had he witnessed a repetition of that night when the Viscount had taken his own life? It was almost as if his last moments were trapped in time and replaying on a loop. The material of Sanji’s button up shirt stuck to his arm pits in a cold sweat. What would have happened if he hadn’t of vomited up the contents of his stomach that night? Would he be dead too?

“You look awfully pale,” Robin spoke sounding concerned, “Would you like some tea or a glass of water?”

“No, no,” Sanji stumbled to his feet feeling wobbly. “T-Thank you, you’ve been most helpful.”

He woozily made his way towards the exit. He needed a cigarette like ten minutes ago. His nerves were frayed, his shirt was sticking to him and his sanity was in danger of unraveling.

Robin followed him and opened the door for him after his shaking hands failed to turn the handle. She gave him an apprehensive look but thankfully didn’t coddle him.

He waved her off and said a rather strangled thanks as he staggered off down the hall towards the elevator.

She called after him.

He stopped with his back to her.

“There is one more thing. It’s just hearsay but apparently after their suicides a famous musician bought the mansion.”

Sanji waited for the relevance to her sentence.

She continued her voice echoing eerily along the hall, “They never found his body but it’s rumored he’s buried here in the mansion somewhere.”

Sanji shook his head; he had enough ghosts and dead people for one day. He clambered into the elevator and slumped against the wood paneling.

 

***

  
It was stock taking night again and Sanji was equipped with his clipboard. He surveyed the contents of the fridges, the dry food store and the walk in fridge. Since the weird lock in, he’d been a bit wary of going into the walk in fridge by himself. He had even resorted to propping the door open with a soup bucket. He did feel slightly guilty about that as the longer the fridge was left open, the more electricity it would cost the Hotel. Not to mention he was risking spoiling the food by raising its temperature. The fridge always had to be kept between 3 and 5°C to prevent bacteria multiplying. That being said it was a small evil for him to feel safe.

To his un-surprise the sfood stock was conspicuously lower than it should be, again. He clasped his head in his hands, groaning. He wasn’t allowed to blame Luffy so was he really supposed to believe ghosts were stealing the food? Could they steal food… did ghosts even eat? Great he was losing his mind.

A light clattering alerted him to kitchen door opening. It knocked the mop bucket, its rickety wheels creaked as it traveled a short distance. Damn Luffy must have left it lying out again. He moaned internally, Luffy left everything lying out. Didn’t he know that was a health and safety hazard? What if someone were to trip over the bucket?

Zoro leaned through the open door frame, his head and shoulders visible, he eyed the mop bucket and then he spotted Sanji. He walked casually into the room with his hands in his pockets, “Was worried it was you I’d bumped into there with the door.”

Sanji’s lip curled up into a smirk and he said teasingly, “Well it would only be the third time.”

Zoro jokingly told him to shut it and Sanji laughed. Then sensing an opportunity he offered his thoughts, “The food stock is ridiculously low again.”

“Oh?” Zoro said, not entirely interested in the subject.

“Yeah we have a food thief.”

“Luffy.”

Or ghosts, Sanji thought but didn’t say.

“Nami won’t do anything about Luffy,” Zoro sighed, “He’ll be the Big Boss one day. The Captain of this place really.”

That was true. The kid was untouchable and yet maybe they could teach him a lesson. A profitable one about the importance of not eating your own stock.

“You look like you have something up your sleeve,” Zoro said looking interested. He leaned up against a fridge with one leg crossed in front of the other. He looked deliciously handsome.

Sanji licked his bottom lip, “I might have.” He said conspiratorially.

And that was how he ended up spending the night in the kitchen with Zoro.

  
*  
***

  
Ace got wind of their planned all nighter and snuck them a bottle of wine despite Zoro’s grumblings that he wanted something manlier. They spent the first part of their fridge stake out sat on the metallic table where Sanji would normally prepare food.

The kitchen was rather eerie this late at night with only the hum of the fridges for noise but at least he had company. His own hotel room didn’t feel like it was his and he struggled to get a decent night’s sleep. At least he wasn’t working tomorrow. Usopp was, so he could catch a daytime nap if necessary.

After several swigs of wine, Sanji started to feel sleepy. It had to be about two am.

Zoro was sitting resolutely facing the direction of the walk in fridge. He had the half empty bottle of wine set before him, “You know, Luffy’s never gonna steal the food, if we’re both sat here,” He said with a sudden epiphany. The kind of thought that should have been obvious three hours ago to be honest.

Sanji stretched out on the metallic table and perked his head up at Zoro’s words. His vision swam, shit he was more drunk that he thought. He tried to properly prop himself up. His words slurred slightly, “You have a point there… s-should we uh hide s-somewhere?”

Zoro pondered for a minute and said, “We could hide in the walk in fridge, catch the culprit red handed.”

Sanji took another deep gulp from the bottle of wine. Fuck it, he wasn’t working tomorrow. “Nahhhh,” He full on slurred, “No n-not in the fridge again,” He waved his finger in Zoro's face to emphasize his refusal. At some point he had shuffled over beside him.

Zoro caught his finger and then held his hand in his.

Sanji stopped and blinked sluggishly, trying to focus on their hands.

Zoro sighed with fond exasperation, “Are you really drunk on only half a bottle of wine?”

“NO!” Sanji said louder than necessary.

Oi, shush, you want Nami to come down here and see what the fuss is?”

Sanji stuck his finger to his lip and blew, “Sshhhhhh.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and held back a laugh. He poured more wine into his own glass “You’re such a light weight. I’d need at least a full bottle to feel a buzz.”

Sanji curled up on Zoro’s folded legs. His lips were still formed around the shushing motion, “Shush, I’m sleeping now.”

“Hey!” Zoro protested when the foreign head of blond hair snuggled into his lap. He gave him a quick shake but Sanji just groaned and burrowed his face further into Zoro’s trouser leg. He rolled his eyes, “It’s not a stakeout if you’re asleep,” He said softly. And yet he had stopped shaking him and was instead rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Sanji murmured pleased.

Zoro smiled despite himself, “Just don’t throw up on me, shitty cook.”

 

***

  
Sanji was rudely jarred awake by a shrill scream. He blinked groggily, his mouth dry and his face warm from where it was resting…. on Zoro’s lap.

Zoro also arose, only less jerkily and more grumpy. Apparently he too had fallen asleep on the table. He blearily rubbed his eyes with his fist, “Woman why are you screaming?”

Sanji tilted his head in Zoro’s lap. He had to admit it was comfy. Not only that but he felt like he had properly slept for the first time since he had left the Baratie.

Nami screamed again, she had her hands wrapped up around her neck and was looking down at her ankles.

“What?” Sanji peered over the edge of his table to find the floor flooded with water, “What the hell?” Each word gained a decibel.

Their table was like a raft adrift at sea. He grabbed the front of Zoro’s t-shirt, yanking him down till they were face to face, “Did you fall asleep!?”

Zoro said disbelievingly, “Me!? What ‘bout you? You were out after an hour, you lightweight!”

Nami stomped threw the running water, her suede heels ruined. She splashed over to the sink, turning the running taps off frantically. She leaned on the sink, breathing heavily, her small shoulders sagging. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the two idiots on the table. She clasped her hands on her hips and screamed, “What did you do!?”

The anger in her voice got Sanji moving hurriedly. He practically fell off the table, his trouser leg soaked instantly in the water.

Nami stormed over to Sanji, kicking water in the process. She grabbed a hold of his tie and wrenched it till they were inches apart. Her brown eyes were ablaze and a vein throbbed on her temple.

Sanji raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner. He didn’t know how to begin to explain that he and Zoro had decided to be amateur detectives. Or that they had sat up watching the fridges for the food thief. (After Nami had told him to leave it alone) And that they’d got drunk and passed out asleep, rendering the whole stake out void.

His attempt at explaining was jumbled, his words inaudible.

Nami shook her head in distaste and shoved him away. She turned to Zoro who had calmly climbed down from the table, his ankles submerged. She spotted the empty bottle of wine. She strode through the water causing crashing waves, the spray soaked Sanji. She lifted the bottle and screeched, “Oh OH! So this is the cause! You two got drunk and thought it would be fun to play pirates at SEA!”

Zoro walked away from her, he seemed unaffected by her rage. He stopped in the hallway that led from the kitchen to the walk in fridge. There was also a narrow stair case right outside the kitchen door that Sanji had never seen anyone use or even acknowledge. That’s why it was strange when Zoro stopped just before it. His gaze focused on the floor. His eyes were slowly travelling up the rickety stairs.

Sanji sloshed through the kitchen sea into the hallway. Luckily the water had only started to seep into the hallway. He stopped just short of Zoro, slipping slightly, his hands finding purchase on Zoro’s back. The material was slightly damp with sweat.

Zoro looked over his shoulder, his face pale.

Sanji felt his mouth drop. He’d never seen Zoro look so scared. He looked down at their feet to find the cause.

It was unmistakable. Mucky foot prints. The indentation of toes suggested the person had been bare foot. Judging by their slender size, they either belonged to a child or a young woman.

Nami stamped over towards them and slipped too. She slid into Sanji’s back, her sharp nails stuck into his shoulder blade. She was in the middle of ranting about the state of the kitchen when her words just stopped. She stared at the footprints. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder and he winced. She cried out, stumbled back and fell onto the damp hallway floor.

“Zo-Zoro get a mop! Get that cleaned away!”

Sanji turned to look at her. Her face was shiny with fresh sweat. She made no motion to get up off the floor, the fabric of her green suit growing damp.

Zoro didn’t respond.

Sanji patted Zoro's back to rouse him but he just stared unseeingly up the dark staircase, the top most steps were out of sight.

“Now!” She yelled.

Zoro broke his gaze with the stairs and walked away stiffly down the hall to grab a mop.

Sanji bent down and helped Nami to her feet. He examined the ominous footprints; they were thick, clumpy and fresh as though someone had walked in from the muck and gutters outside. Yet the kitchen was nowhere near the outdoors. He followed the print trail with his eye. He realised that the stairs were coated in foot prints as well but the most frightening thing was that they led down not up. Someone had come down to the kitchen slicked in muck. The prints stopped dead at the entrance to the kitchen or had the water washed them away? What stuck in his mind was that there wasn’t a second set showing the person returning upstairs, so where had they gone? He felt a chill run down his spine when he remembered that Robin had told him about the Bride. How she had been swallowed up by the marsh. Was she still walking around coated in muck, repeating her death like the Viscount?

Nami clutched onto his arm, her face sickly pale. She stood with her back to the stairs, refusing to look.

“Nami,” Sanji asked quietly, but she didn’t turn to look at him, “Where do those stairs go?”

She didn’t answer him.

He wasn’t going to press. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He made to head down to the store to grab a second mop and help out. He stopped in his tracks as Nami said under her breath, “The sixth floor.”

Zoro returned with a mop and bucket in hand. He began meticulously mopping the footprints leading down the stairs. He carefully climbed up a step further each time.

Sanji made to follow him, his curiosity taking over. A thought struck him, what kind of ghost left footprints? What if there was some kind of crazy lady living upstairs but then the memory of sharing a drink with the Viscount resurfaced. That had been real yet he was most certainly dead. He took a couple steps up the stairs, standing just below Zoro.

Zoro stopped in front of him and nearly shoved him back down the stairs. The severe adamant expression on his face was unsettling, “Get down,” He ordered.

Sanji didn’t comply. He moved up further and stood on the step beside Zoro. They were only a little ways up the staircase yet the lack of light was unnatural. He squinted, trying to look to the top of the stairs. He didn’t have to look at Zoro, to know he was fuming, “I’m not letting you go up there alone,” Sanji said.

Zoro punched a palm to the wall behind Sanji, creating a one arm barricade on the narrow staircase.

Sanji eyed up the arm blocking him from going any further.

“I won’t say it again.” Zoro growled.

To anyone on the outside, Zoro would have seemed furious but Sanji was beginning to see through that charade. He could hear a ring of true fear in Zoro’s words and he could see in his eyes that he was silently pleading for Sanji to do as he asked. Despite his pride, he took a step down.

Zoro still held his arm barricade up.

“Tell me why,” Sanji asked. He made it clear with his voice that he wouldn’t leave until he got a good reason.

Zoro stared and rubbed his face with the back of his hand that was holding the mop, “These stairs lead to the sixth floor.”

Nami had already confirmed that for him. He stared, waiting for the reason as to why going to the top most floor was bad.

“The Bride haunts the sixth floor.”

Sanji looked away.

“She's real,” Zoro said forcefully, “I’ve seen her! A woman watching, in the sixth floor by the window.”

Sanji stepped down further abiding Zoro’s wishes. He didn't want to argue with him. He decided to lose this battle but not the war.

  
*  
***  
*

  
It was late that night. He’d been to the bar and had a couple drinks with Sabo and Usopp but he couldn’t sleep. He found himself wandering the corridor along his floor, his fingers trailing along the wall until he inevitably arrived at the elevator. He paused and stared at the metal doors. It had two panels of glass allowing him to see inside its empty mouth.

In a moment of insanity he decided since he couldn’t sleep he might as well explore. Maybe it was the alcohol still in his system. He punched the up button and heard the elevator rising from floors beneath him. It clunked into place before him, the mouth opening stiffly as though stuck. Absently he thought about mentioning that to Zoro to fix. With two steps he was inside the crappy contraption, a death trap really. He leant back on the wooden panels and lazily pushed the blank button. He’d just take a look through the glass. He wasn’t actually going to go into the sixth floor. That would be insane. The elevator slowly clunked up two levels. He watched floor five, well lit and normal disappear below him just as the elevator made a strange whirring sound. It continued to travel upwards. For a second Sanji worried that the loud noise had woken the whole Hotel. The last thing he needed was Zoro or Nami catching him.

The elevator clunked to a stop. The only source of light came from the dim glow inside the actual machine. He gulped. He couldn’t see through the glass. It was just darkness, nothingness. The doors whirred and slowly opened. The cage he was in had just exposed him to the ghost equivalent of shark infested waters.

The hallway looked similar to the previous floors only murkier. It was impossible to see from one end of the hall to the other. Cold air filtered in through the open doors causing him to shiver. He peered down and spied a single beam of light… moonlight maybe? Curiosity began to take over. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do but he took his first steps into the desolate and most likely haunted sixth floor. As soon as he stepped clear of the elevator, it coughed into life and descended. Taking with it the only shred of artificial light he had.

Shit. He edged back as the outer elevator gate rolled close. It stuck half way but eventually shut, rather hazardous if you asked him. His first instinct was to hit the down button and call the death trap back, hop in and never return. The inquisitive side of him begged to journey down the hallway. He chose his next steps carefully. His eyes started to adjust to the dark and he could just about make out his surroundings. The floor was almost rotted through on some parts and despite his attempts to be stealthy; the boards creaked loudly beneath his feet. He wanted to run his hand along the wall as guide but he was reluctant. The wallpaper was peeling and mouldy in places. If there really weren’t any ghosts then it was completely reasonable that this floor had been cut off to the public.

He quietly passed by the first room on the floor. He noticed moonlight streamed through all the rooms to the right of him. It occurred to him that all the doors were missing; they had been removed from their hinges. Once past the first doorway, he peered in, his body concealed in shadow. The room was barren but well illuminated from the moon. He saw a wire bed frame devoid of a mattress. The wallpaper might have once been a beautiful mosaic but now it was brown and eaten away.

He passed by that room, his heart beating faster the further he trekked down the hall. His blood pumped in his ears and a strange smell assaulted him. Mould, damp or the scent of rot maybe? He walked deeper and deeper down the hallway until he reached what he could only assume was the end. A wall rose to greet him and there were no windows. It was impossibly dark and the smell of rot made his eyes water. There was something he didn’t understand. As of now he should be six floors above the kitchen, so where were the stairs?

Unwillingly Sanji raised his hands up, his fingertips just barely skimming the walls. He searched by sense of touch for the hinge of a door or a groove hiding a secret staircase. He was not completely clueless; he knew in old mansions, there were secret passageways for the servants. The narrow staircase in the kitchen was most likely for the servants to bring the Viscount and Perona their morning breakfast. Still he found nothing, his nails felt grimy with mould. He rubbed his hand on his trouser leg in disgust.

Then out of nowhere, he sensed that someone was there. He didn’t turn, didn’t show any sign that he had became aware of the presence. The hairs of the back of his neck stood on end. A shiver ran from the tips of his toes to his scalp. It became much colder than it had been just moments before. Sanji crossed his arms to try to conceal some warmth but it was impossible. His senses began to run on high alert as fear set in. The alcohol and false confidence from earlier was wearing off and the realisation that he was on the haunted sixth floor, alone in the dark in the middle of the night hit him like a train. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears and his own shallow breath.

He could feel eyes on his back, like someone or something was watching him.

For a moment he was unable to move as he was petrified with fear. His mind screamed for him to get out, get out of there now but his only exit was back the way he came. He couldn't find the stairs to his salvation. Still he refused to turn around, scared that he was going to see something he’d rather not.

His ears alerted him to another sound, a creaking back and forth. His hands trembled. He felt blind in the dark. The creaking continued uninterrupted when before there had been no noise. It took all Sanji had to turn around. He couldn’t look straight ahead; instead he faced the wall. This time he willingly ran his hand along it. Fuck it; he would rather face mould than ghosts.

Facing this direction, he could see the beams of moonlight illuminating spots on the floor from each room. The feeling of someone watching him was gone but he couldn’t relax not with the insistent creaking that grew louder with each step he took. He reached the nearest room and paused just before the opening. The creaking was at full pitch and had sped up. He slowly tilted his head round to look into the room, he held his breath. The room was monochrome and empty apart from a single rocking chair. His heart sputtered; there was no breeze or draught that could cause a motion like that. It moved as though an unseen child was sat upon it, hell bent on rocking to oblivion.

He became hyper-focused on the room with the rocking chair. He was terrified to walk past the chair, in case it would see him. Time ticked by distressingly. The chair swung back and forth. In the corner of his eye a dark shadow moved. Sanji tore his gaze away from the room and back to the hallway. The spot where the shadow had been was lighter. Something dark had been standing there. The chair rocked and rocked.

His mind wailed for rescue. His flight or fight response had long since kicked in. He tried to stave off the urge to break into a run for the elevator. Sweat trickled down his brow. It was now or never, he practically leaped past the room. He cleared it. Panting he strained his ears to listen over the sound of his own heart thumping.

The chair was still rocking.

Thank God, it hadn’t noticed him. Hand on the wall he quickly moved down the hallway. The floor groaned and creaked with his every step. He felt the return of those eyes on his back again but he was not going to turn around for anything.

He was three rooms away from the elevator. He was soaked in sweat from fear and exertion. He kept his eyes firmly on the goal, the elevator. He didn’t dare to look into any of the other rooms he had passed. He stopped just before the third room. There was an impossible silhouette caught in the moonlight of the door way. His heart stopped. He could see the outline of what was unmistakably a human shadow. His blood froze in his veins. A woman dressed all in white was standing with her back to him in the third room. She stood, watching out the window into the moonlight night.

His eyes widened in fear and he choked on his own spit. He could hear a soft hum.

The woman was humming a faint melody.

The elevator was within sight. He just had to get past this room. He held his breath and hollowly stepped past the room. His eyes took in everything about her. She was petite with long curly hair that spilled down her back. In the moonlight it almost looked an iridescent silver-pink. He recognised that hair, those curls. It was unmistakeably Perona. He became frozen to the spot in the middle of the doorway. His mind spun between insanity and sanity. It was her but she was dead. She had to be a ghost yet his mind tried to reason that she was not. She had to be flesh and blood, just a crazy lady lost on the top floor.

A sickening crack caused Sanji to clasp his hands to his mouth to stop himself from crying out. He watched Perona at the window. Her neck swivelled abnormally. Her spine cracked impossibly. Her profile crumpled into his sight. Her skin was a sickened mottled gray and rotted. She was something that couldn't be and yet she was. Her eyes hollow and doll like locked with his. Black tears streamed down her cheeks.

His legs started running before his brain could command them. He didn’t look back, not even when something crashed behind him or when he could hear a woman sobbing petulantly. The cries were freakishly shrill and haunting.

He ran and ran till his lungs burned. He slammed into the elevator gate. His finger jabbed desperately at the down button. The button dinged in response to each press but he couldn’t hear the tell tale whirr of the machine below him.

  
**DING DING DING DING DING**

  
The old fashioned arrow above the elevator creaked from 0 to 1.

  
**DING DING DING**

  
He was pushing the button like his life depended on it. Which in this case it just might. He could feel something or someone approaching. He heard the floorboards groan and creak with their every step. He closed his eyes, his finger still on the button like a lifeline.

“It’s not real. It’s not real,” He whispered.

The sound of wet footsteps squelched. Perona's rotted face, hollow and ghostly manifested beside his shoulder.

Sanji felt something cold and ghostly breathe on his neck.

A woman’s voice whispered, “Turn around.”

The elevator slowly ascended floors beneath him. He would not open his eyes to see where the arrow was. He continued pushing the button, begging for all he was worth for the elevator.

  
**DING DING DING**

A wet claw like hand covered in soaked lace clung onto his shoulder in an iron grip.

It was wet and so cold. It bled into shirt. His skin responded in turn and his chest felt ice cold. Breathing became difficult. He was barely shivering anymore.

The temperature dropped impossibly lower. His breath misted thick in the air and collected in front of his face. He shivered uncontrollably and his heart thumped erratically. He blinked his eyes open to grasp a look at the arrow's location but his vision was spotty. Black circles danced in front of him as he felt dizzy.

He heard the _DING DING_ from the button but it sounded far away and distorted.

The elevator arrived and agonisingly slowly opened its mouth to welcome Sanji.

He was so tired. He wanted to lie down and sleep.

Someone was humming to him. A pleasant tune.

He didn’t feel cold anymore, just numb. His body gave out and he fell to the floor.

He wasn’t shivering anymore. He almost felt warm, like he was being embraced.

It was strange.

His heart and lungs slowed down their chaotic beating.

 

*

  
The elevator clanked open revealing Zoro. He roared when he saw Sanji lying crumpled on the ground. He grabbed his upper body, clutching him under the arms and physically hauled him into the elevator apart from his leg.

It was caught on something unseen.

Zoro struggled in a game of tug and war to pull Sanji completely inside to safety. He pulled on the fabric of his trouser leg. The stitches strained and tore free just as a woman screeched.

Zoro’s eyes widened in alarm and his heart pumped adrenaline around his body in response. He slammed his fist on the 'door close' button. The elevator door groaned and stuttered, struggling to close. He grabbed a door and bodily pulled it over. He tried to haul the second door over.

When he saw her.

The thing he had been struggling against for Sanji's body.

The bride.

Huddled on the floor, her white dress sopping wet, she wailed. Her hair was drenched and coiled around her frame. Muck was caked into her flesh and made her skin look a mottled grey.

Zoro yanked the second door shut, nipping his fingers in the process. He slammed the 'Ground floor button'. He stumbled back and lowered himself to the floor. He hauled Sanji up into his arms and cradled him. He was freezing, so ice cold that for a second Zoro thought him dead. His breath hitched and he rocked the lifeless body in his arms.

 

 

*  
END OF PART ONE.  
*

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited 1/1/17

The elevator took its sweet time descending.

Zoro tried his best to rouse some kind of response from Sanji's lifeless body. He talked to him about nothing, whispering and murmuring.

Was he even breathing? He felt frigid, like a block of ice.

Zoro thumped the 'stop' button on the second floor, his own floor. The elevator clunked to a stop. He hauled Sanji up into his arms, his head lolled against his chest. Zoro strode as fast as he could to his room and kicked the door open. He laid Sanji down on his unmade bed and tossed the duvet over him in an attempt to collect some warmth. He rushed into his bathroom and crouched down on his hands and knees beside the tub. He ran the hot water at full throttle.

The sooner Sanji was warmer the better.

He turned the cold tap on as well, figuring it best not to scald him. He dipped in his elbow; he knew that this was how you tested the temperature for babies. Although he would never admit that he had experience babysitting. The water felt toasty, good. He rushed back into the room to lift Sanji when his phone rang. He yanked it out from his pocket and glared at the ID.

_*TRAFALGAR LAW CALLING*_

He answered the phone and crooked it under his shoulder. Gently he tried to gather Sanji in his arms. He still hadn't moved. Zoro wasn't even sure that he was breathing but he didn’t allow himself to focus on that.

Law spoke to him through the phone.

“Yeah I found him,” Zoro exhaled and tried to talk calmly, “He’s stone cold, I've ran a hot bath. Gonna throw him in. See if that wakes him up.”

The yelling on the other side of the phone promptly ended that plan.

“What!? What now... no. No he’s not shivering. Why?” Zoro asked.

Unbeknownst to Zoro, Sanji groaned groggily in his arms. The first sign of life he’d made yet.

Zoro grumbled, “What do you mean don’t put him in the hot water?” He set Sanji back down onto the bed and furiously paced back and forth. He stopped and sighed, “Oh…”

 _“The hot water would cause his blood vessels to expand too quickly. The blood pressure to his vital organs would drop so drastically that he could go into cardiac arrest or even worse, it’d kill him!”_   Law’s voice cut through the phone, shrill and sharp.

“Shit!” He breathed heavily, and tried to fob off his mistake, “Yeah, no I knew that, I’m not stupid.”

_“Just keep him warm till I get there!”_

_*CALL ENDED*_

Zoro glared at the phone and chucked it onto his bedside table. He lifted Sanji bodily again and placed him in the center of the bed, wrapping him in blankets. Sanji remained unresponsive. Worryingly he was as easy to move as a doll. Zoro tucked the blankets firmly around him, “Wake up… please.”

He headed back into his bathroom and returned with a wash basin full of water. He dipped a face cloth into the basin and strained out the excess water. Tenderly he washed Sanji’s face with lukewarm water.

His skin was so pale and clammy.

Zoro sighed filled with worry. He scrubbed a hand tiredly through the scruff of his green hair, his roots growing in dark, “I told you not to go to the top floor.”

He brushed the stringy blond hairs away from Sanji’s face and then he struggled not to laugh. He had nicknamed the cook curly brow at one point but now that both his eyebrows where uncovered he was chuckling. Sanji’s right eyebrow hairs grew in the opposite direction of the left. It was hilarious and suddenly he understood why Sanji had his fringe long over one eye. But Zoro found the odd feature incredibly endearing.

There was a quiet but firm knock at Zoro’s door. He grunted loudly to grant entrance.

Law stalked in with Luffy bouncing happily behind him.

Zoro give an inquiring look at Luffy and Law actually looked embarrassed. That was unexpected since the guy was always stony and expressionless. Zoro raised his eyebrows when he spotted that Luffy had his fingers intertwined with Law’s and was swinging their linked hands as they made their ‘merry’ way to Sanji’s side.

Law coughed when he tried to use his hands to examine Sanji only to have Luffy’s joint hand travel with him.

“Luffy,” Zoro growled in one simple command.

Luffy complied reluctantly, dropping Law’s hand. He climbed onto Zoro’s bed on all fours and crawled over to Sanji’s side, peering at his face.

Zoro immediately bristled at Sanji’s space being invaded. 

Luffy carried on oblivious. One finger coming up to poke Sanji on the nose, “Oh he don’t look too good.”

“No shit.” Zoro said under his breath.

Law got his shit together finally, lifting a small medical pouch out onto the bed. He opened it delicately, his deft fingers searching for what he needed. He pulled out a long thin thermometer. “It’s a bad sign that he’s stopped shivering,” he tapped it once on his palm, “I think he might have hypothermia.”

“Is that bad, doc?” Zoro said.

Law smirked, “Not a Doctor, just a med student.”

“Can you fix him up Traffy?” Luffy asked pushing aside Sanji’s long blond fringe. He burst into laughter, “He has two spirals spinning opposite ways, look!” He ran a finger along the swirling shape.

“Oi, Shush.” Zoro said, smiling a little.

“We need to raise his temperature. If we can’t…” Law trailed off, his eyes dark, the bags under his eyes darker.

Luffy sensed Law’s mood darkening. He shuffled off the bed and clamped his arms around Law trapping him in a hug and said enthusiastically, “You can do it Traffy!”

Zoro wondered for a second how those two could get on, Law was weird, moody and dark whereas Luffy was a bouncing bundle of sunshine.

“You will fix him.” Zoro said firmly. He watched Law deftly open Sanji's jaw and slide the thermometer under his tongue.

Law continued his voice muffled by Luffy’s hair.  “His temperature is abnormally cold, so cold the thermometer isn’t even picking it up. Did he get locked in the fridge again?”

“Maybe the thermometer is broken?” Luffy tried.

“No. Its not. He seems to be unconscious,” Law lifted Sanji’s wrist pressing his forefinger to his pulse point. He paused and concentrated.

Even Luffy was quiet although he was wrapped around Traffy like an unhelpful octopus.

“He’s so cold that I can’t find his pulse,” Law said gravely, dropping Sanji’s wrist onto the bed.

Luffy stared up at him not quite understanding.

Law looked down to him, his face reddening slightly as he spoke quietly, “That’s a bad sign, if he were shivering it would mean his body was trying to keep itself warm. Instead he’s passed that, his temperature has dropped dangerously below the norm.” He looked up and fixed Zoro with a stern look, his eyes piercing with determination, “We need to raise his temperature, gradually. Can you get a hot beverage? Preferably chocolate, the sugar from that will give him some energy.”

Zoro nodded and headed into his small kitchenette, ransacking his cupboards. He found a small tin full of coco powder. He whacked it into a mug, chugged in some milk and bucked it into the microwave, spilling a ton in the process but it was his kitchen so who the fuck was gonna complain.

He returned to the room, hot cocoa in hand.

Law had managed to prop Sanji up against the headboard, his head lulling to the side. His body was encased in blankets and Luffy was under the blankets too. Zoro spotted Sanji’s trademark pinstriped shirt had been stripped off and tossed to the side. He was topless.

_What!? He’d only left the room three minutes at most._

Zoro fixed Luffy with a stern look to which Luffy responded with, “Traffy says he has to keep warm.”

“Luffy’s skin is abnormally hot to the touch. He’s like his own heat source.”

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know what Luffy’s skin’s like.” Zoro said with a jab.

Law shut his trap immediately.

Luffy snickered at the exchange and hugged Sanji’s cold body closer.

Zoro shuffled on his knees along the bed till he was beside Sanji’s unconscious body. He tilted Sanji’s head back, his hand gripping the bottom of his jaw, easing it open gently. He brought the mug to his lips, ready to pour in a small amount.

“Only a small amount of liquid-”

“I know!” Zoro cut him off.

The warm liquid flowed into Sanji’s mouth. For a minute there was nothing, no response.

Zoro held his breath.

Law feared for a second that Zoro had accidentally poured it down his throat and straight into his lungs.

Sanji coughed and spluttered as he opened his eyes. He blinked heavily, his gaze unfocused.

“Curly brow?” Zoro said with so much relief in his voice.

Sanji groaned in response.

“He’s going to be disorientated and confused after falling unconscious,” Law stated.

“Shush don’t talk, just drink,” Zoro said gently.

Sanji’s arms struggled to rise free from the blankets.

Luffy helped him out, easing the blanket trap.

His hands rose up shakily and gripped the mug.

Zoro kept a hand on the mug to steady it for him.

Sanji’s head was spinning and he felt numb. His body began to shiver with so much force it was painful. The liquid in his mouth was hot, too hot. He felt it glide down his throat, its warm fist bashing his insides. His mind was unfocused and he struggled to remember what he was doing. Why was he was here? Something warm was wrapped around his body in a tight embrace. He looked over to see Luffy. Luffy was in bed with him? He closed his eyes and pushed the mug away. It hurt to think, he needed to sleep.

Zoro’s petted Sanji’s hair, brushing it away from his face. He was never so glad or relieved in his life that he was okay.

 

 

***

*

Nami heard of the misfortune that befell Sanji and called for a staff meeting.

The entire staff met and gathered in the function room. Normally it was only used for grand parties. They sat around a large table that seated twenty, covered in a fancy white cloth. It wasn’t preset with silver wear as they hadn’t had a large party in a while. Another sign that business was failing.

Nami sat at the head of the table, her red hair gleamed from the lights above. Sanji was sat halfway down the table next to Zoro who hadn’t left his side since last night’s attack. On one hand he was kinda irritated by the close attention and desired some space to himself. On the other hand though, the attention and care was almost nice, if you excluded the name calling and bickering but that was just how he and Zoro got on he guessed.

“I think we can all agree that we need to seal up the stairs to the 6th floor and barricade or block off the entrance to the 6th floor from the elevator," Nami began.

Usopp was sat next to her. He nodded his head, his ringlets bouncing in tandem. He was still dressed in his chef whites.

Sanji felt guilty. Usopp had been told to cover all his shifts until he'd recovered.

“I agree, we can’t have any more guests or staff wandering up there,” Usopp said.

Ouch that was clearly a dig at him; he hung his head, feeling embarrassed and still weak from last night.

Zoro leaned closer to him, the warmth from his skin brushed against him and then he was thankful for the company.

The staff murmured in agreement and Nami turned to a man that Sanji didn’t recognize. He also was surprised to see Robin next to the man and briefly wondered why she had been asked to attend a staff meeting. He noted that her hand was intertwined with the stranger. The man was large and bulky, his skin a blatant orange from fake tan. His hair was dyed an electric blue and he was wearing sunglasses indoors. Clearly an eccentric character. Her ring glinted in the light and the facts clicked together. This had to be her husband. Though he could hardly believe it. The stark difference between them, Robin was elegance and class, the other guy, gaudy and brass.

Nami gestured to the stranger and said, “Franky could you set about closing off those entrances?”

He tipped his sunglasses down with one hand and winked.

Sanji spotted thick black eyeliner. This dude thought he was some kind of rock star.

“Right away Miss Nami, I’ll get it done super-quick!” Franky grinned.

Zoro nudged him gently with his elbow and said quietly under his breath, “That’s the real handy man, he’s been away for a while. I’ve been poorly attempting to cover his job.”

“What is your actual job?” Sanji whispered back.

Zoro side-eyed him, “Yard boy and odd-jobs man.”

Sanji nodded to show he heard. He figured the latter; Nami seemed to bring Zoro out for anything, be it tables needed setting or ceiling tiles needed fixing.

The staff around the table all agreed to Nami’s plan.

Until a single tattooed arm slowly reached into the air and popped the idea like a balloon.

Nami spotted it and everyone quieted, “Yes Trafalgar Law.”

He lowered his hand, and entwined his fingers together into a little bridge. His face was solemn. He waited a moment, his eyes serious and then he spoke, his words chilling the good mood, “Sealing the entrances won’t stop the ghosts. Instead it’ll make them angrier.”

Nami tapped her long fingernails along the table.

**Click Click**

“Do you any helpful suggestions then?” she asked.

“A spiritual cleansing or exorcism of the entire building.”

The staff were deathly silent around the table, all eyes were on Trafalgar Law.

He continued on, the entire function room the audience to his creepy spell, “As I’m sure Robin has told some of you, two suicides were committed in this building, years before it was a hotel. The stain those deaths left attracted a lot of smaller spirits. The place is festered with them. Not only that but the spirits of the two suicidee’s have not left the building either. Unable to move on as their spirit is clouded with misery and pain. I believe they are reliving their suicides over and over.”

Nami took in a deep breath, her chest expanding. She closed her eyes and released a deep breath, “And who will perform this exorcism?” Her jaw moved funny around the word.

“I will.” Law said his words deafening everything.

Nami wringed her hands, all eyes were on her. She decided quickly, “Law, I understand your spiritual ability. I’ll give you tonight. Whether you’re successful or not, we will board up the entrances.”

Franky gave her a ‘thumbs up’, his sunglasses twinkling.

Law quirked his lips in a small smile, “I’ll need everyone’s help.” His eyes roved across the face of each staff member, piercing them.

A few shook their heads and pushed their chairs away from the table.

“At least nine of you.”

Nami flashed her eyes around the group, “Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Franky & Robin, Ace & Sabo, myself and … Usopp.”

Usopp spluttered, (He had been one of the ones to push away from the table) “What! Nami No! Please,” He began to shake fake dramatically, “I have a rare disease called exorcism-itis. It means I’m allergic to exorcisms, I’ll die if I take part!”

Nami ignored him. She was used to his cowardly antics.

The rest of the staff knew better than to disagree with Nami. Usopp only got away with it since the two of them were best friends.

Law rose to his feet and Luffy followed suit, his arms crossed confidently behind his head, “We’ll reconvene in this room at midnight.”

 

***

 

After the meeting had ended and on such a pleasant note.  Note the sarcasm here. Zoro was still glued to Sanji’s side. It was starting to really grate on him. He headed to the elevator, Zoro following along behind him like some kind of guard dog. Neither of them spoke or mentioned the planned exorcism. Zoro remained silent even when Sanji deliberately punched in the button to the 4th floor. (He was not going to Zoro’s room on the 2nd!) The elevator slowly and painfully hauled them up. He couldn’t stand being in the death trap for too long. It felt suffocating. The elevator clunked to a stop on the 4th floor, the doors creaking open. Sanji marched towards his room, Zoro following behind him. He still felt cold from the ‘6th floor incident,’ as he kept referring to it. He seemed to be having a lot of incidents lately. Subsequently he was wearing several layers, including a woolly jumper as ordered to, by Law to keep warm. He fiddled with the key to his room, his fingers fumbling.

Zoro sighed and took the key from his hands and slotted it into the keyhole easily.

That was the last straw for Sanji.

Zoro twisted the key, effortlessly unlocking the door and just as he opened it slightly- 

Sanji kicked it with his boot, fury filling his actions.

Zoro stood back, surprise written on his face. Then his face screwed up in agitation, “Oi” he said sharply.

“No. Oi you!” Sanji mocked, “I don’t need you following my every step like I’m some kind of invalid.” He had his teeth bared.

“Just get in,” Zoro growled, gesturing to Sanji’s room.

Sanji folded his arms and held his ground, making it clear he wasn’t going.

Zoro sighed like he was pained, “You shouldn’t have even gone to that meeting. Law wants you to rest up.”

“Stop acting like a mother hen!” Sanji raised his voice, losing his cool.

That rattled Zoro. He stomped the small distance between them.

Sanji pressed his back to the wall.

Zoro slammed his palm into the wall and Sanji was hit by déjà vu to that time on the stairs.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their breath, heavy and angry in the air. Zoro’s eyes were so dark they almost looked black.

Questions ran amok in his head, why was Zoro being so persistent, did he care or something? Why did he try to stop him from going up to the 6th floor? Not only that but Luffy had told him that Zoro was the one who had practically rescued him.

“Why did you save me?” Sanji asked quietly. His eyes searched Zoro’s eyes looking for an answer.

Zoro shook his head, his eyes never leaving Sanji’s, the effect was slightly jarring, “Are you seriously that dumb?”

Sanji scowled, not comprehending at all, “Well I must be! Go on, tell me then Moss Head.”

Zoro sighed slumping forward slightly till his forehead was inches from Sanji’s shoulder. He tugged at the side of Sanji’s thick woolly jumper revealing his collar bone and shoulder.

“Hey what are you doing?”

Zoro stared at something, his eyes pained.

Sanji awkwardly tilted his head down to see what the fuss was and his breath hitched. Embedded in his flesh was the shape of a human hand print only it looked more like a claw mark. It was red and shiny on his pale skin, like a fresh burn.

Zoro sagged further, his hand on Sanji’s good shoulder. His breath tickled his skin, “I warned you not to go up there but,” He raised his head back up, “But I can’t protect you from yourself.”

Something clicked in Sanji’s head, the answer to all his internal questions, “You care about me…” He said so quietly he didn’t even realize he had spoken.

Zoro in turn gave him a look that could only be described as, ‘No Shit.’ He leaned in towards Sanji, his eyes fixed on his thin pink lips.

Sanji in response licked them, feeling suddenly eager to kiss that mouth.

Zoro stopped only a breath away. A tiny centimeter more and their lips would touch.

Sanji felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he knew Zoro was covering the mark, the Bride’s mark.

Zoro closed his eyes and pushed forward, his lips pressing firmly to Sanji’s. The bristles from Sanji’s goatee tickled his chin. He pulled back, without a single word. Smirked, turned on his heel and walked away. He called out, “I’ll pick you up later for the séance.”

Sanji stood there lost for words at what had just happened, “You asshole!” He yelled.

Zoro laughed, raising the back of his palm up as a curt goodbye.

 

***

They closed the Hotel’s doors early that night preventing any late night bar goers from getting their fix. Law employed each of the staff with a task to prepare for the séance. This involved Nami visiting all the resident and guests rooms. She had to apologise profusely while asking them to cover up all their mirrors. Law had warned that they could drive out the spirits only for them to become trapped in the glass.

Sabo had been put in charge of setting up the table exactly to Law’s instructions. He enrolled Ace in tow to help him out. The two of them lifted away the large rectangular table from the function room in favor of the round table in the store shed. Sabo set it up with a fresh white cloth and stuck a candelabra smack in the center.

Law took the time to explain many of the strange mishaps that occurred daily in the hotel. Such as the cupboards and doors opening and closing, food disappearing without explanation. This was all the fault of lesser spirits. They weren’t very powerful or to be feared but they were mischievous. The reason they had gathered here was because of the tragedy. They were like wasps attracted to sugar.

 

*

Gathered around the table was both humorous and off putting.  Usopp petrified at having to take part had hilariously donned a multitude of good luck charms, including a large crucifix, a necklace of garlic cloves tangled around his neck and a bottle of holy water.

Zoro complained under his breath about the smell of the garlic.

Sanji who was sat next to Zoro wasn’t too bothered. He was a chef after all. The garlic reminded him of his favourite Italian dishes.

Nami made a comment on the necklace, “Hey Usopp. I thought it was ghosts. Why have you got garlic? Isn’t that for vampires?”

“N-Nami, hasn’t Robin showed you the picture of the dude? The dead Viscount guy? You can’t tell me that freak isn’t a vampire!” Usopp said hysterically.

Nami rattled her fingernails on the table cloth as Robin passed over the sheets of paper bearing the information. Nami’s eyes flicked over the sheet, the red nail on her index finger prodding the page, “Ah is this him!? The ghost! He does look like a vampire. Usopp lend me a garlic clove!” Usopp snapped a clove off his necklace, rolling the herb across the table to her; she clutched it her palm like a life ring.

A vampire? Sanji mused. Was that plausible? The red glass had had liquid that looked like blood. He shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

Zoro placed a warm hand on his back, rubbing soothing motions, “You cold?” He eyed up Sanji’s many layers of clothes and his ridiculous woolly jumper, “Maybe you should go back to bed and keep warm.”

“Shut up moron,” Sanji replied feeling annoyed by the coddling. He was a full grown man; he didn’t need Zoro fussing over him. He thought about their kiss from earlier. If it could even be called that, it had been just a faint brush of lips. For a while now Sanji had wanted to either ravish or fight Zoro. Both were pretty passionate options. Whereas that little kiss had just been a tease. If they survived this exorcism business, he’d show Zoro what he was really about!

The master of all this exorcism and séance nonsense took his seat at the head of the table. Luffy took the chair next to his side.

Ace and Sabo sat down along with Luffy. Ace shot Law a fierce look just as Sabo hit him a whack on the arm.

“What?” Ace said grumpily, “I’m just gonna let him know not to mess around with our little brother.”

Law ignored the exchange, not bothered by Ace’s brotherly protective streak. He set his elbows on the table and raised his forearms up.

The lights had been dimmed and only the lit candelabrum was their source of light. Their silhouettes were cast in the flickering flames. The small orange glow, displayed only their faces.

Luffy raised his hand interlocking his fingers with Law’s, his other hand palm out, fingers ready.

Ace grabbed it without hesitation, as Sabo took Ace’s own.

Robin and Franky linked hands sharing a small kiss. Franky linked his spare hand with Sanji’s completing their side.

Nami linked her palm with Law’s and Usopp’s.

Usopp in turn linked up with Zoro.

Zoro turned to Sanji who had his remaining palm resting on the table cloth. He set his hand gently down on top of Sanji’s, their fingers intertwining. He raised their combined hands up together and Sanji could feel his pulse, steady and reassuring through his palm.

“The circle is complete,” Law said.

All their hands were raised in unison. Their fingers connected, creating a circle of flesh and bone.

Law lowered his head, his eyes closed. His lashes were long and jet black like spider legs. The bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced tonight as though he hadn’t slept for days.

Robin had presented earlier a couple items and placed them in the center in front of the candelabra. The candle light flickered over a small jewellery box, an heirloom that had been uncovered in the reception room. According to her research the reception room had originally been the Viscount’s study. It was also where she reasoned that he had committed suicide.

Law released the hands he held.

Luffy stretched his arm along the table to hold Nami’s hand keeping the circle intact.

Law carefully opened the jewellery box and removed a ring. It was clearly a man’s, silver and bold, sporting a large blood red gem.

“We’ll target Juraquille Mihawk, the Viscount of the Manor first. I believe he will leave peacefully.”

He lifted the ring using a metallic prong and held it above a candle. He raised his free hand and created complex symbols by twisting his fingers in bizarre shapes. All the while he kept his eyes closed in reverence.

The flame burned orange below the ring, heating the metal red.

Sanji wondered dismally how Law planned to melt a ring with a simple candle flame.

The flame grew larger, angrier; it licked and lapped at the ring.

Law moved the ring away with his prong and set it carefully on a metal dish.

Well that was anti-climatic.

Law raised his hands, his palms out.

Luffy and Nami without question reunited their hands with Law’s.

The function room grew impossibly dimmer. Sanji swore shadows were moving around them. The corners of the room seemed void. It was as if nothing existed beyond them and their table.

Zoro squeezed his hand firmly and Sanji eyed him in the dark. He was staring stately ahead at the flame.

Law raised his head, looking up at the bottomless ceiling, his eyes rolled back into his head.

Usopp screamed at the sight and squeezed the hands he was holding tighter.

Nami complained loudly that she couldn’t feel her fingers.

A strange sound burbled and bubbled within Law’s throat.

A hush and murmur like a cold breeze whispered across the room. The flames on the candelabra flickered dangerous to the side, embers spitting.

Law tilted his whole head back so all that was exposed was his neck. It looked impossibly long, the ink of black tattoos across his throat seemed to dance and vibrate with the motion of the candles.

Sanji couldn’t tell whether it was a trick of the light or something else entirely.

A voice unlike any that Trafalgar Law had ever used before emerged from his throat, low and baritone. It hissed on its consonants and talked with a foreign accent, “Don’t break the circle.”

Nami squealed, her hand twitching desperate to let go but Law held her hand in a vice like grip.

The voice disappeared and its absence left a heavy fear among them all.

A sound like boiling water, bubbling replaced it in its absence. All eyes were on the candelabra, watching the silver ring in the dish glow red hot.

Usopp screamed and began to pull to make a run for it.

Nami and Zoro steeled their grip on his hands.

“L-L-L-L-Look at L-L-LAW!” He screamed.

Rising impossibly from Law’s throat was a strange mass. It looked solid like a thick liquid yet it was rising like steam or a vapor into the air.

Sanji’s stomach plummeted and Zoro’s hand felt clammy with sweat.

The bizarre vapor thing was iridescent in colour ranging from grey to silver to lilac. If he had to describe it in human terms he would say it looked like what he thought the squashed innards of a snail would look like. Gross yet oddly mesmerizing.

The table shook and everyone screamed in some manner or other. Apart from Luffy who laughed childishly finding the whole thing exciting. Only in this scenario his laughter sounded maniac. 

The grey mass swirled and flourished in size above the table. Its large formless shape led all the way down into thin vapors trailing out from Law’s throat. The voice emerged again, “I summon Juraquille Mihawk, Viscount and Master of this house.” It echoed throughout the whole room.

Franky’s sunglasses dropped down from his eyes, resting on the bridge of his nose. His eyes swiveled around the room picking out dark shadows shifting and moving. He was terrified but as long as he had his wife’s hand in his, he could manage to hold it together.

Robin on the other hand was utterly fascinated. Her green eyes were alert and bright, she drunk in everything she saw and heard like a child at a candy store.

Sanji was reminded again just how creepy it was that she was so fascinated with ghosts and death.

The voice echoed again, “I command you, Juraquille Mihawk.”

The echo vibrated and hummed in Sanji’s ears. He resisted the urge to clamp his hands to his ears, to block out the arduous ring it created.

Zoro twitched beside him and the others around them all muttered their discontent as well.

The hovering mass, oppressive and massive began to retreat back towards its host. Swilling and coiling around Law’s throat.

There was a low murmur. A sound Sanji wasn’t entirely sure he heard. He glanced at Zoro, whom said lowly, “I heard it too.”

It had almost sounded like someone was talking in the background. Sanji fixed his eyes on Law and the mass. He heard it again, the low hum and what he could identify as a voice. He wanted to tune his ears like a radio to clear up the hum, to hear what it was saying. He strained his hearing but all he could make out was a slick whisper. Something fuzzy appeared next to Law, its shape unidentifiable and fluid. It was whispering to Law. Its words dripped, oozed and rambled. Suddenly the shape condensed it’s self around Law’s throat in a choke hold.

Luffy tightened his grip on Law’s hand. His earlier excitement was long gone. Now his expression was deadly serious.

Law’s head tilted down in a quick snap. His eyelids were wide open revealing empty white corneas lacking any iris or pupil. Either his eyes had rolled back into his head or he was blind. His mouth hung open and shiny teeth glinted in the candle light. His head lolled side to side rolling easily, his jaw started to click and unhinge itself. The clicking was sickening.

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

An unexpected gush of air blew out the candles in one fell swoop like a guillotine chopping off the head of a victim. They were left blind in the dark. Still the sense of something moving around the table froze them all into silence, petrified. Was the spirit of the Viscount here in the room with them? Sanji swore he could hear footsteps circling their table. His breathing accelerated. He was afraid; he didn’t want to see that man again. Images of the glass of blood, the alabaster face and hawk eyes burned in his mind.

A simple pressure squeezing his hand, reminded him that he was not there in the reception lounge room. Zoro’s touch grounded him and brought his mind back to the function room.

A wisp of something caught him, it was acidic, coppery. He sniffed. He prided himself on his nose, that he could pick out ingredients by their scent. This however was unusual; it smelled like very old wine… or blood. Sanji called out to alert the others. Unsure if they were even still there. He knew he had to be holding hands with Franky and Zoro but right now at this moment his hands felt empty. Where they even still there or was he trapped in a void, alone?

The sound of a clatter and something heavy hitting the floor just next to him caused him to rise to his feet. He felt something tug him by the hand like puppet strings pulling him back down. His other senses went into overdrive to make up for the lack of sight but it only served to make his brain run crazy. The undeniable smell of copper was growing stronger. He felt something or someone standing just behind him, a ghostly breath tickling his neck.

As fast as a click of the fingers, the candelabra burst back into life with blue flames. It illuminated everyone in an eerie light making their skin look silver.

Sanji frantically looked around the table checking everyone was alright. They looked pasty and stricken.

Robin was standing, her chair in shambles behind her. The previous clatter had to have been her chair falling over. However she looked unfazed by it. She stood tall her long arms hanging down with her hands still connected to her husband and Sabo. She said in an unimpressed tone, “How uncouth to make a lady stand.”

Sanji was still doing a head count, he himself was okay. Zoro, Franky, Nami were okay. Usopp looked a second away from passing out. He craned his neck round to check the other side, Robin, Sabo, Ace, Luffy, the Viscount and Law. Law’s eyes were unseeing, the grey mass still wrapped around his throat.

_Wait… The Viscount?_

Sanji looked up, his pupils shrinking in fear, his body running shudders. “Vi-Vis-count” he stuttered.

“Lost the ability to speak curly brow?” Zoro’s his voice was strained and didn’t reach the jeer.

Sanji’s eyes were rooted to the spot just behind Luffy and Law.

There looming over them was the grey body and white face of Juraquille Mihawk. His eye’s burned gold in the dark of the room.

The rest of the table turned their heads hesitantly towards Sanji’s gaze.

Sabo yelped and Ace turned impossibly pale, “Lu-Luffy behind you!”

“Mhm?” Luffy turned nonplussed glancing over his shoulder, “Oh. Oh you’re here! Hiya!”

Law’s head roved on his neck impossibly, facing the ghost with unseeing white eyes.

The Viscount stalked around the table like a hungry lion. His eyes flickered over each member of the séance.

Law’s jaw clicked and words spilled from his mouth like falling jigsaw pieces that Sanji couldn’t put together to understand. Whether they were in a foreign language or just made up entirely, he couldn’t tell. Either way the words seemed to hold importance. The blue flames on the candle burned brighter, the flames reaching higher and growing longer.

The Viscount reached just where Sanji and Zoro were sitting. Robin eyed the ghost with fascination, her bright eyes studying everything in delight.

Sanji forgot to breathe. His heart stopped. He couldn’t see the Viscount anymore. He just felt those familiar eyes on the back of his head. It was like standing before a predator. He was too terrified to move. He prayed if he didn’t make a sound or move an inch he’d be left untouched.

Zoro wore a frightened but determined look on his face. His eyes, dark in the dim blue light fixed on Sanji. He tried squeezing his palm again to help him and said lowly, “Breathe idiot.”

**SLAM**

The Viscount Juraquille Mihawk slammed his fist onto the table between Zoro and Sanji.

Sanji felt something pass through his flesh. His arm felt numb where the ghostly fist of the Viscount had passed. Small electrical pulses twinged in the muscle of his arm. The ghostly fist had passed through them yet it had connected with the table. Why? Was it because the circle was still intact? Did their combined spirits keep them safe?

The chanting spilling from Law’s mouth was building up in crescendo; a tidal wave of words. The silver ring had turned a molten red in response. A blue flame erupted into life upon it.

Almost as if he had been set alight himself, the Viscount roared through his throat like a dying lion. His fists thrashed at the table passing through the gathered people. He staggered around the table till he was a foot away from Law.

Law paid him no mind, still chanting. The flame grew larger engulfing the ring.

Sanji watched as the impossible happened, the metal of the ring began to melt. The red gem in the center had burst and scarlett liquid gushed out and filled the dish. The blood like liquid bubbled and broiled.

The Viscount screamed as his alabaster skin cracked and shattered like smashed ceramic. His fancy clothes fell away in dust and tatters. He staggered again closer to Sanji, his hand reaching out for his blonde head.

Sanji dropped his head, scrunching his eyes, begging for it all to end, to leave him alone. He felt tears building in his eyes.

The Viscounts’ eyes bubbled and dissolved away. Black tar sludged down free from his empty eye sockets. His mouth large and horribly broken released an inhumane screech. His body crumpled into ash and dissolved into the air.

The mass crawled up Law’s neck and disturbingly slid back down his throat. Once it was gone, his head hung forward lifeless.

The candles returned to a warm yellow flame.

Everyone waited with baited breath. Was it over? Law was the only one who knew what the hell they were doing after all.

A long draw of air like the first single breath a baby takes sounded from Law. His head slowly righted up. His eyes flickered open and if Sanji thought the guy had dark circles below his eyes before well now he looked like he had been punched in both. Both were puffy and bruised black and blue. Sanji also noticed a band shaped bruise had formed around his throat. His pupils were back, and his irises were grey like clouded glass. He spoke, his voice a painful rasp, “It’s done.” He then chanted two words; Sanji didn’t understand and kissed the back of both Luffy and Nami’s hand. “Do the same,” he commanded.

Zoro raised up Sanji’s hand, his eyes meeting his. They both looked wracked. He pressed a firm and dry kiss to the back of Sanji’s hand.

Sanji was still shaking, his hand shaking Zoro’s arm too. He rotated their palms till Zoro’s tan palm faced him. He pressed a kiss to it and realized it was wet. Tears were running down his cheeks, dropping onto Zoro's skin. All his stress and built up anxiety from his ghostly nightmare was finally being released.

Zoro looked stricken at Sanji’s tears. He maneuvered their joint hands and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

He decided in that moment that he was grateful that he had someone. Someone like Zoro to hold his hand through such an ordeal. He sniffed wanting to express his gratitude but struggled with how to phrase the words. He distantly felt Franky press a kiss to his other hand and tug, when he requested him to do the same.

“Come on bro. Kiss me.”

 Zoro frowned.

“Yeah yeah,” Sanji murmured not thrilled. He turned away from Zoro. Tear tracks drying on his skin, “I hope you washed this,” He placed a light kiss on Franky’s large hairy orange hand.

“Of course man!” Franky said offended, batting a thick eyeliner eye at him.

Sabo being the charming gentleman he was kissed both Robin and Ace’s hands like a prince would at the ball.

Robin smiled truly charmed by the gesture as Ace rolled his eyes.

Ace returned the kiss awkwardly, lacking Sabo’s charm.

Luffy being Luffy kissed Law’s palm and licked Ace’s.

“Urgh Luffy!”

Luffy laughed loud and high. His antics lightened the heavy mood.

Nami and Usopp swapped kisses easily.

“The ritual is complete.” Law said. It sounded painful for him just to talk, “You may release the circle.”

Sighs of relief sounded as the chain of arms broke.

Franky hopped up, running over to the light system flicking all the function room lights on.

Usopp slumped onto the table as his garlic cloves broke free from the flimsy necklace and rolled all over the table. He kept his cross firmly in his hand, “Thank God that’s over. I think I died several times.”

The vacating table guests murmured in agreement.

“We’ll reconvene tomorrow night.” Law’s dry voice was barely audible.

Sanji overheard Nami ordering Franky to begin boarding up the 6th floor and stairs after tomorrow night.

***

 

Zoro walked him back to his room again; he was ever the faithful guard dog.

Sanji fiddled with the hem of his woolly jumper. His nerves and mind felt badly frayed. Seeing really was believing. This changed everything he had ever thought or believed about the world. Ghosts were real and could physically harm humans if they were malevolent enough. Before he had reasonable doubt such as he had been tired or he’d dreamed it. But this, a case where a room of 10 people all witnessed the same scene, there was no denying that.

“You’re over thinking shitty cook,” Zoro said quietly without any real hint of a barb.

Sanji looked up at him, aware that they were standing outside his room. Zoro would leave or tease him again and he would be alone, and he didn’t want that. He reached forward his open palm pressing onto Zoro’s chest just over his heart. He closed his eyes and focused on the rhythmic pulse beneath his palm.

A warm hand set itself gently over Sanji’s own. He opened his eyes meeting Zoro’s and his breath caught in his throat. The expression Zoro wore was unlike any he seen before, it was honest and open, almost loving.

“Goodnight curly brows,” he said dropping his hand.

“Wait,” Sanji said. His hand fisted in the material of Zoro’s shirt to keep him there.

Zoro stopped and held his breath, his eyes searching Sanji’s.

“Spend the night with me,” Sanji whispered his eyes pleading.

Zoro’s breath hitched, his chest rising dramatically beneath Sanji’s palm. He pushed forward, pressing up to Sanji, his head tilted till their foreheads were almost touching and it was so intimate. His skin felt warm against his, “Are you inviting me into your bed, Cook?”

“Shut up, you moss head,” Sanji muttered feeling his face burn, “I’m just doing you a favour, who knows what would happen to you if I let you go back in that elevator alone.”

Zoro leaned back, their foreheads no longer touching. He laughed loud and full, his eyes scrunched up in real humour and it was adorable. Just like that, the nervy feeling fell away from Sanji and he felt more confident. He reached back with his hand, awkwardly grasping the door handle to his room, attempting to open the door.

Zoro smiled and fished out a key from his pocket, “It helps if you use the key, you idiot,” He teased with no malice.

“You still have my key?” Sanji said incredulously as Zoro swiftly unlocked the door. It swung open behind them.

“Course I do,” Zoro said simply, pressing forward. Each step he took forward, Sanji took one back, forming a strange dance until they were in Sanji’s room. Zoro casually reached back and with an easy flick of his hand, the door swung shut. Now it was just the two of them in the room, and the tension that had been building all this time since Sanji first met him outside the hotel was about to reach its climax.

Zoro stalked forward, his strong hand coming up to cup the back of Sanji’s neck, his fingers tangling in the small blond hairs at his nape. He pulled Sanji close. Their bodies just inches apart, chests rising in synchronized breaths. Zoro gently pressed his forehead to Sanji’s, the meeting of skin burning and wonderful. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “Tell me you want me.”

Sanji eyes widened and he brought his hand up to Zoro’s jaw, feeling the strong line of bone there, “I, I want you. God I think I wanted you the moment I first saw you in that scruffy shirt outside the Hotel.”

Zoro puffed out a short laugh, “Your compliments need work, shitty cook,” He said just as he pressed his mouth to Sanji’s sealing their lips.

Sanji tilted his head, his hand sliding around to the back of Zoro’s neck, pulling him closer. The heat from his skin was wonderful; he was so hot in comparison to the cold temperature of his own. After the hypothermia incident his skin had retained a sickly chill.

The kiss was simple, just a meeting of lips, testing the waters as hands explored. Zoro pulled back first, his eyes checking once again that Sanji was definitely okay with this.

Sanji grimaced, he was becoming fed up with the notion he was an invalid. He’d show this idiot what he could do. He slowly and sensually slid both his hands down from Zoro’s throat to his chest, massaging the well rounded bump of his pectorals. He was built, beautifully so, such strength in his core body. Sanji desired to be the one to take some control, to prove he was just as strong.

Zoro’s chest rose and fell with the hands gliding down his abdomen.

Sanji pushed firmly catching Zoro off guard; he fell back onto Sanji’s bed, landing in a heap. He shook his head, the huge grin on his face beamed that he enjoyed the rough treatment.

Sanji confidently sauntered towards Zoro, each step strong and determined. There was power in his legs, he had a fierce kick and although he was nowhere near as built as Zoro, he was by no means a weakling either.

Zoro shuffled backwards slowly up to the headboard, propping himself up on the many frilly pillows and cushions. His legs kicked off a bed throw knocking it to the ground with an unnoticed thump. He grinned watching Sanji saunter towards the bed.

Sanji climbed one knee up onto the bed and raised the other till he was kneeling. He shuffled purposely towards Zoro, and swung a knee over his legs until he was essentially straddling him. He kept himself raised just over Zoro’s legs, each of his legs on either side of his. Tantalizingly close enough to touch but without actually doing so. Sanji leaned his upper body forward, his hands gripping the head board to support himself.

Zoro shuffled up further till they were eye level with each other. 

Sanji leaned forward, closed his eyes as he tilted his head and pressed his mouth to Zoro’s. Gently, he opened his mouth moving his lips slowly, loving the feel of the man’s rounder plump lips against his. Zoro pressed back with more force, his kiss rough and mouth fierce, he nipped Sanji’s bottom lip with his teeth. His tongue ran and licked along the rim of his lip hinting that he wanted to mesh their tongues together in a French kiss.

Sanji took one hand off the head board, his hand clamping onto the side of Zoro’s cheek. His thumb dug gently into the space beside Zoro’s mouth, digging into the small dimpled area. He put a little more force on it, pulling Zoro’s lips, slowly open. He leaned back just enough that their noses where still touching. Zoro’s eyes were dark and filled with lust; his lips looked swollen and plump. Sanji swept forward pressing their mouths together, his tongue edging in between Zoro’s lips. He tentatively touched his tongue to Zoro’s.The other man groaned into his mouth in a happy response. Zoro’s tongue came to life eager to meet and dance in tandem with Sanji’s.

Sanji pulled back with a pop, his lips felt tingly.

Zoro licked his lips, his pink tongue running along his white teeth.

They eyed each other for a second, mentally thinking and reveling in their new found intimacy. Zoro put his large hands on both of Sanji’s thighs, his fingers putting pressure harder and lighter at intervals, massaging the muscle, “You have the most beautiful legs,” he murmured.

Sanji felt his mind swim in lust from the throaty tone of Zoro’s voice. He wanted to make him feel good. He loved to give as much as he received in any sexual exploit, “Take your shirt off,” he commanded his voice husky.

Zoro eyed him, his hands still gripping Sanji’s thighs, “So bossy.” He complied and ever so slowly stripped off the white shirt, revealing his taut muscles beneath. Muscles that Sanji had only caught glimpses before, he bit his lip in desire.

“You can touch,” Zoro said his mouth curved with a knowing smile, the hand he had on Sanji’s thigh rose higher and settled on his hip.

“You can touch me all you want too.”

Zoro accepted the given permission by sliding his hand under the many layers of clothes under Sanji’s woolly jumper.

Sanji shivered, Zoro’s hand felt so warm on his chilly skin. He lowered himself slowly until he was sat firmly on Zoro’s lap. A distinct hardness pressed into his thigh. “Already Zoro?” He teased, feeling very pleased with himself.

“Shut up and touch me,” Zoro grouched, his mind running with the pleasure of the pressure on his crotch. He adjusted himself beneath Sanji, his hardness pressing into the lither body on top of him. Fisting his fingers into the meat of Sanji’s thigh, he felt his desire growing tantamount. His hand traveled north to the other mans crotch, just hovering lightly over it.

Sanji gulped, feeling the heat from Zoro’s hand slowly seeping into his groin. His own member was half hard and swelling up. It had been a while since he had any action and he doubted he would last long.

Zoro didn’t need to smile; his face was full of self satisfaction as he pressed firmly onto Sanji’s crotch, his fingers and the heel of his palm gently kneading.

Sanji hissed out a breath of air, rolling his head back exposing his throat as his Adams apple bobbed.

“Already Sanji?” Zoro quipped back.

Sanji rolled his eyes and tsked.

Zoro’s hand continued to maddeningly rub his crotch though his jeans.

The pleasure was immediately gratifying but at the same time not enough. The friction from the fabric of his jeans was teasing and borderline painful. He huffed out air through his nose, biting his lip. His hips started to roll on their own accord, slowly so slowly. With each thrust, Zoro groaned softly.

Zoro’s hands gripped the zipper to Sanji’s jeans and tugged it down forcibly exposing Sanji’s boxers underneath. “Pink?” Zoro said perplexed while finding it hilarious at the same time.

Sanji stilled his hip ministrations his face reddening, “Real men wear pink!”

Zoro shook his head, his smile wide and languid, “Whatever you say,” In one swift movement he had tugged down Sanji’s jeans and boxers completely exposing his crotch area.

“Shit,” Sanji hissed, movements stilled. He watched entranced as Zoro’s palm wrapped around his dick. Slowly as though testing the waters he ran his hand up and down Sanji’s dick. His thumb swirled around the tip pulling the foreskin back slowly and smearing pre cum, “You’re leaking already.”

Sanji moaned and gasped, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“Has it been a while since you’ve done this?” Zoro asked easily, his voice laced with amusement. His hand moved slowly up and down.

“N-no.”

Zoro’s wrist twisted and he picked up speed, the sound of slick flesh being pumped loud in the room, “You sure?”

“You fucker,” Sanji panted out, he leaned forward gripping the headboard for dear life.

Zoro slowed his movements, “You sure about that?” He asked again his voice thick with mirth as his hand stopped.

“Fuck, yes, yes it’s been a while.” Sanji grounded out.

Zoro smiled, his teeth glinting a brilliant white. His fist sped up returning that fantastic rhythm that was pushing Sanji over the edge.

Almost there. He closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation. His hips bucked and rocked following the direction of Zoro’s hand. He twitched and jerked when Zoro’s other hand surprised him by running slowly up his inner thigh and gently massaged his balls.

“You like that?”

“Yes,” Sanji moaned out his throat hitching. His thighs full on trembled as he approached his release.

Zoro’s warm hands manhandled him, rolling them in his palm, his other hand pushing and twisting a delicious beat.

He was so close, he was about to, “I’m, I-” he cried out, unable to finish his sentence, his release spurted white strings onto Zoro’s tan chest. Sanji fell forward, losing his grip on the headboard. He slumped awkwardly onto Zoro’s shoulder. His body hot, his hair stuck with sweat on his forehead. His breathing was ragged as he struggled to place a wobbly hand on Zoro’s thick shoulder in an attempt to prop himself up. In his mind, he wanted to quickly retrieve some of his dignity rather than turn into a hapless mess on top of the other man. He shuffled to right himself when he felt a warm hand press into his back and gently guide him back down. Zoro lowered Sanji’s down head to rest on his warm shoulder.

He felt his face flush at the sudden intimate gesture. His breath was still fast and his thighs felt tingly, “Sorry,” He panted, “I should have warned you,” He referred offhandedly to the spattered mess on Zoro’s chest.

“Its fine,” Zoro said his voice deep.

Sanji could feel his worlds vibrate throughout his body and into his own.

Zoro lifted up his discarded shirt on the bed and wiped up the mess on his chest. He chucked the shirt away to the back of the room. Having Sanji meet his climax on top of him had him painfully hard. His erection was blatantly obvious, the hard mass digging firmly into Sanji’s backside resting on top of his jog bottoms.

Sanji’s jeans and boxers were still awkwardly tangled around his thighs, as he had never fully removed them. His heart rate was slowing, the warm fuzzy feeling of release wearing off as his wits came back. His first priority was to return the favour to Zoro. He fumbled with the hem on Zoro’s jog bottoms, his hands clumsy from his orgasm.

Zoro stopped his hand.

Sanji opened his mouth to complain and to tell Moss Head to move his damn hand. Then unexpectedly the hand that was still supporting his back shoved him with a quick force. In a movement of weird skill and flipping Sanji was flat on his back, lying on the bed, his head ensconced in cushions.

Zoro leaned boldly and bodily over him, his earrings dangling like wind chimes.

Sanji’s jeans were still wrapped uncomfortably around his legs. Zoro leaned back, gripping the bunched fabric of pink boxers and jeans and tugged them off in one quick motion. And just like that Sanji was completely bare on his bottom half, his pasty legs on full display. His knees knocked together feeling the chill hit his skin, the dark hair on his legs prickling. He was thankful his top half was still wrapped up in layers of shirts and the woolly jumper.

Zoro glided one hand slowly up Sanji’s leg. He stopped just at the knee and gripped his leg lifting and maneuvering it. His other hand grabbed Sanji’s ankle manhandling him like a puppet.

“I’m not incapable, I can move my own legs,” Sanji snapped kicking his legs out of Zoro’s grip.

Zoro moved with his legs, settling himself on his knees between Sanji’s thighs.

“Oh,” It clicked with Sanji just what Zoro was hinting at. His heart rate quickened in anticipation. Now it really had been a while since he had had _that_. A thrill of nerves struck through him as he spread his legs wider showing Zoro he was all aboard. He gripped the bottom of his jumper about to tug it over his head. He wanted to be completely naked and be chest to chest to Zoro. Feel his sweat on his skin and his heart beat.

Zoro grabbed his hands, stopping him in his tracks, “Law said you had to keep warm,” He said eyeing Sanji seriously.

Sanji scoffed. Zoro was way too overprotective! “Did he say no sex either? Cause that can be arranged,” He quipped back.

Zoro growled and gripped the tops of Sanji’s thighs pulling him closer till Sanji’s rear end was pressed to Zoro’s erect clothed dick.

That irked him, Zoro was still wearing jog bottoms, “Take those off!” he complained.

Zoro ignored him, his hand dropping down and out of Sanji’s sight.

He jerked when he felt a warm hard finger prodding his entrance. He propped himself up hurriedly, “You’re not going in dry, you jackass!” he yelped.

“Pfft, no shit!” Zoro haughtily replied back. He shook his head, rubbing a hand across his forehead, “God you really know how to rub me the wrong way sometimes, “he muttered.

“Ditto,” Sanji spat, his foot rising up to bat Zoro in the side.

“Oi,” he laughed, grabbing Sanji’s foot.

Sanji twisted and turned his foot but Zoro held on, his fingers embedding between the toes.

“You moron, give me back my foot!” Sanji laughed at the stupid situation. He kicked his free foot playfully in jabs to Zoro’s side.

Zoro brought the captured foot up to his mouth-

“No don’t!” Sanji shouted and then squealed as Zoro stuck out his tongue and licked along the sole of his foot.

“Mmhpf no!” Sanji squirmed feeling the warm tongue lick and lavish his baby toe, “That’s ticklish! Goddammit stop it, that’s gross!”

Zoro stopped. A shit eating grin on his face, he rubbed his face playfully on the sole of Sanji’s foot, “Right, right where’s your, you know, your sex stuff?”

“My what?” Sanji asked dumbly. His foot had residual slimy saliva on it. Gross.

“Your lube and condoms,” He snipped releasing Sanji’s captured foot, “You do have something we can use, right?” Zoro said glancing around the room.

The foot thing had relaxed him in such a way he almost forgotten that they were technically in the middle of sex.

“Uh check my bag over there on the vanity.” Sanji said, unsure if he did actually have anything.

Zoro slid off the bed and walked topless to the vanity. His abs reflected in the mirror, “You mean this Lady handbag?” He said confusion evident in his voice.

“It’s a man bag!” Sanji roared and flopped back onto the bed, folding his arm over his eyes.

Zoro was laughing, “Must be a French thing.”

“Yeah it’s called taking an interest in modern fashion trends!”

That just made Zoro laugh louder as he searched through the bag.

Sanji remained lying on the bed, with his eyes closed, relying on his hearing only. He heard Zoro’s bare feet pad softly in the direction of the bathroom, “I’m gonna check for something we can use as lube,” He called.

Sanji heard the bathroom cabinet door creak open and the crash of items as Zoro clumsily knocked its contents over.

“Don’t wrack my things,” Sanji yelled, “I know it’s hard with you being such a moron and all.”

“Shut uuup,” Zoro answered long and low, his voice growing closer as his footsteps padded back into the room.

The bed dipped just below his feet and Sanji opened his eyes allowing his arm to slowly fall away. He lay sprawled out on the bed, his body lax.

“Shit, you look…”

“I look what?”

“You look so sexy sprawled out like that,” Zoro murmured, his eyes running up and down the length of Sanji’s body.

Sanji flushed feeling his whole face and neck burn red. He hadn’t expected to receive a compliment like that. He couldn’t even find it in himself to stutter back an angry guffaw or rebuttal. Instead he slowly sat up.

Zoro was at the end of the bed propped up on his knees, his fingers fisted into the material of his jog bottoms, his eyes fixed on Sanji.

Sanji shuffled closer to him, and settled down on top of Zoro’s thighs. His spent dick twitched at the thought of what was to come. He wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck and leaned in gently, with so much intimacy and gentleness. He leaned his head on Zoro’s shoulder and just breathed for a second, reveling in the moment. He decided then and there, that he wanted to never forget this moment.

“Sanji?” Zoro said quietly. His hands came up and rested gently on his lower back, holding him safely in place.

He gasped in response to hearing his name finally being spoken instead of a nickname. It sent tingles down his spine. “Please,” He mouthed onto Zoro’s shoulder, the word barely audible.

“What?” Zoro asked his voice just as quiet. His hands travelled lower and began kneading the exposed round muscles. His fingers pressing and gripping Sanji's bottom. 

“Please fuck me.” Sanji moaned.

“Gladly.”

Zoro moved his hands up and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s back, fingers enjoying the texture of the woolly jumper. He slowly lowered Sanji down onto the bed.

Sanji kept his grip firm on Zoro, pulling him down with him. Zoro’s body was firmly pressed over his. His thighs and crotch happily placed in between. He wiggled under him, eager for what was to come. His dick was semi hard again and pressing into Zoro’s stomach.

“I need to prepare you,” Zoro pulled back leaving Sanji lying on the bed. He pulled Sanji’s thighs apart and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. He pulled a small tube out from the pocket in his jog bottoms. (The small tube looked suspiciously liked Sanji’s favourite moisturizer.) The tube clicked loudly in the room as Zoro flipped it open and dolloped a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, warming the gel.

Sanji shivered in anticipation, feeling his thigh muscles tightening subconsciously. The first process of this was never easy or particularly pleasant.

Zoro locked eyes with him, “You ready?”

Sanji met his gaze firmly and nodded. He watched Zoro’s hand disappear from his line of sight. He stared up at the ceiling and focused on keeping his breathing relaxed and calm.

He felt a warm finger prod his puckered hole. It swirled around the rim of muscle as though teasing him. He bit his lip, irritated and about to yell for Zoro to get on with it. When the finger punctured through the tight ring of muscle. He gasped jerking forward slightly; he gripped the fabric of his bed sheet. Shit it really had been a long time since he’d done this.

The intruding finger was quickly joined by a second. They pushed in and out slowly and with each drag it felt like he was being burned. It was an alien feeling, like it shouldn’t be there. Like when you accidentally inhaled fluid into your wind pipe. Your immediate reaction was to resist the foreign body. But this wasn’t his first rodeo, he knew what he was doing, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

“Good?” Zoro asked.

“Good,” Sanji repeated back just as a third finger slotted in. He exclaimed, rising up hissing.

Zoro made soothing shushing sounds as he tortuously moved the three fingers inside Sanji. He kept the motions simple at first, just in and out. Once he felt the tight ring of muscle begin to slacken around his fingers, he became more adventurous. Widening his fingers and twisting them to open him further.

Sanji began squirming, the alien sensation was beginning to feel really good, “Hurry up,” He groaned out to Zoro. Growing tired of just fingers, now he wanted something larger, thicker.

Zoro huffed a laugh, “You want me inside you?” He sounded annoyingly pleased with himself. He jabbed the fingers faster, scissoring and splaying them wide.

Sanji moaned, his eyes rolling, “Yes.”

The fingers withdrew and Sanji felt horribly empty. He opened his eyes watching Zoro, waiting.

Zoro pulled a small sachet from his pocket, a condom. He ripped it with his teeth in a quick movement that said he had plenty of practice doing so. That made Sanji smile, he liked a man with experience and he knew this was going to be good. Zoro slid the condom easily onto his dick. Another click of the tube and he slathered a generous amount of make-do lube onto his sheathed dick. He positioned himself just in front of Sanji’s entrance. Pausing he looked to Sanji for permission.

Sanji lifted his legs up on either side of him and wrapped his lower legs around Zoro’s torso.

That was all the permission he needed. He pressed forward, closing his eyes as he pushed inside.

Sanji’s head rolled back as the larger blunt end of Zoro’s dick pressed into him. Zoro had done a good job preparing him but his dick was far larger and thicker than his fingers. 

Zoro panted above him, his dick half inside Sanji. He leaned forward, one arm propping him up and over Sanji. He waited to let Sanji adjust.

But Sanji was having none of that. He clamped his legs tighter around Zoro’s lower torso pulling him down on top and closer to him.

His dick slid further inside him and both he and Zoro cried out. Zoro slumped on top of him, breathing heavily, “So bossy,” he panted.

Sanji crossed his legs around Zoro’s middle. He applied pressure with his feet, encouraging Zoro to move, to do anything. He was just sitting inside him, pressing on his prostate and while it felt good, he needed him to move.

Zoro lifted himself up again onto his forearms, and with an experimental movement slowly rocked his hips back and forward just once.

Sanji groaned in response, “Yes, more.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck pulling his face down to him. He peppered sloppy kisses along his jaw, murmuring, “Move, move, please God just fuck me already.”

Zoro growled low in response to that request. He snapped his hips backwards, and thrusted forcefully, gaining speed and motion.

Sanji’s head rolled back. With each thrust Zoro’s cock pressed against that sweet spot inside him, shooting sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body. He felt his muscles locking up taut as a heat began to pool in his lower stomach.

“Zoro, Zoro,” He chanted lost in the throes of pleasure.

Zoro broke his perfect rhythm on top of him, his pattern fraying slightly. He huffed, his face flushed red as sweat glistened on his chest from exertion, “Say that again.”

“Zoro,” Sanji commanded, pressing his feet again into Zoro’s back, encouraging him to pick up the pace.

Zoro pulled almost all the way out to the tip and Sanji shuddered from the sudden empty sensation, “Zoro?”

He slowly and deeply slammed back inside him to the hilt and Sanji cried out his name.

Zoro kept up this new maddening slow rhythm; almost pulling out entirely and then plunging himself back in. Zoro had been propped up above him earlier, now he pulled Sanji close, wrapping him to his chest, Sanji’s head tucked to his shoulder and throat.

He could feel every gasp and moan from Zoro reverberate through his body to him. The pooling in his stomach was reaching his limit and he knew, “Zoro I’m about to-,” He panted.

In response Zoro picked up speed. The nice pattern he had lost its momentum as he jerked erratically, “I’m close too,” he grunted.

The picked up speed was all it took to send Sanji into oblivion. His vision blurred white and he saw stars as his orgasm hit. His dick twitched and released his seed in a pleasure outburst.

Zoro moaned low, his hips slowing, he groaned out, “S-Sanji,” as his own orgasm rocked throughout him. His dick pumped hot seed, captured in the condom. He jerked forward a couple more times, riding out the bliss of his orgasm until he collapsed forward on top of him. He panted heavily as all his muscles slackened.

For a while, they lay like that. Zoro heavy and warm slumped over him. His softening dick still inside him.

Sanji’s body felt blissfully light. He blinked his eyes heavily, knowing he was moments from falling asleep. He gently but firmly pressed Zoro’s side, “Hey you’re still inside,” He said, as the feeling of his orgasm began to wear off and his rear end throbbed.

Zoro grunted and shifted to the side of him, his dick sliding out unceremoniously, “Shit,” he moaned to himself still feeling good post-coital.

Sanji slowly propped himself up, his rear end beginning to feel tender. He spied the ejaculate mess smeared all over his woolly jumper. That was going to stain horribly.

Zoro groggily reached down and pulled the condom off his dick. He tied the end of it and chucked it in the general direction of a waste bin. He shot a large arm out and pawed at Sanji. He gripped his jumper and pulled him down.

Sanji allowed himself to be manhandled.

He pulled him down beside him, his hands cupping Sanji’s face, his thumbs gently and tenderly smoothing his cheeks, “You are so beautiful.”

Sanji felt his heart skip a beat at the tender words.

He pulled him close and their lips met and as they shared a kiss, just a nice meeting of mouths, no battle or dance. Zoro pulled back first and wrapped an arm around Sanji pulling him close to his chest.

Sanji couldn’t believe it. Zoro the big haughty tough guy intended to cuddle him. His heart beat faster to the point where it could burst. This was more than he bargained for, this was tenderness and care. He felt his eyes water as his heart filled with joy.

Zoro tugged the blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over the two of them, covering their rapidly cooling bodies from the chilly room. He pulled Sanji closer to him, wrapping his arm around him. He paused hearing a sniffle, “Are you crying?”

“No.” Sanji denied, sniffing loudly.

Zoro rolled his eyes and squeezed him gently. He allowed him to cry quietly, waiting for Sanji to open up.

“I just didn’t expect…”

“Didn’t expect what?” Zoro asked quietly.

“This,” Sanji whispered. He pulled back and looked into Zoro’s eyes as tears streamed down his face. Damn sex always made him emotional.

“What did you expect?” Zoro said, “Now that I have you here in my arms, I’m never going to let you go.” He said firmly, “So dry your tears.” Zoro found Sanji’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “It was the same for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“The moment I first laid eyes on you outside the Hotel, it was like lightening had struck my veins and burned me inside out.”

“Really? But you were such a dick head to me when we first met.”

“Yeah,” Zoro shrugged abashed, “I didn’t know how to handle the sudden attraction to you so my first reaction was to attack.”

Sanji blew air out through his mouth, “You moron, I thought you hated me!”

Zoro stroked his fingers though Sanji’s hair, carding sweaty strands and pinning them behind his ear,” I didn’t though, it was the exact opposite. Once I accepted my attraction to you, I tried to make my intentions clear.”

“How?” Sanji asked, feeling his insides turning all squiggly and gooey, “I just remember you being an arrogant ass for the most part.”

“Oi!” Zoro barked, “I wasn’t that bad! In the beginning you looked at me like I was trash. I felt I wasn’t good enough for you, the new fancy Head Chef. I thought I had no chance with you at all.”

“Really? That’s not true, I didn’t think you were trash! Shabbily dressed maybe but my first impression of you, was that you were hot as hell. I can’t believe you thought so little of yourself. Don’t ever think like that.”

Zoro puffed air through his nose, “Okay but yeah, I never make a good impression. I did try though, to look out for you, protect you. You know with the fridge trap.”

Sanji smiled remembering their harrowing time spent together in a fridge, “I think that was when I realized that you had a soft side. A side I really wanted to get to know better. You started to really grow on me there, kinda like moss.”

“Shut up!” Zoro cackled.

Sanji laughed too and pressed a quick peck to Zoro’s lips.

They were quiet then. Their bodies feeling light after their exertion. Sanji’s eyelids bobbed drowsily as he struggled to stay awake. He cuddled in closer to the source of warmth. The ejaculate on his jumper had started to dry and felt stiff and itchy on his front. It could only feel worse for Zoro, pressed to his bare skin. Sanji shimmied under the cover, using his one free hand to haul the jumper up and over his head.

Zoro had his eyes closed, his chest rising slowly, his breathing deep and slow. He’d fallen asleep. Sanji whipped the jumper over his head, feeling immediately better. Zoro could hardly complain, they were sharing body heat under the duvet and he still had on a couple of button up shirts. He tossed the jumper onto the floor and snuggled back down into Zoro’s warm embrace. He couldn’t think of a time he’d felt this content and safe before. He closed his eyes and for once he wasn’t afraid to fall asleep in his room.

 

***

When he awoke, he was cold and disorientated and it was dark.

Why?

Where was he?

His eyes struggled to see in the darkness. His legs were moving without his command, hollowly walking down a long dark corridor. The air smelt moldy. Something clammy and cold had him by the hand, pulling him along.

Leading him where?

He wasn’t sure; his thoughts were fuzzy, disjointed. It was hard to put together what was happening.

He stared down unblinking at the hand holding his. He tried to focus in the dark. Who was this holding his hand?

It was so cold. His whole body shook with every step.

A shape wavered in front of him, just before his vision, blurry and unfocused. Shifting and moving impossibly, it was hard for his eyes to get a fix on it. The shape or figure had him by the hand and it was white.

Zoro? Is that you?

No…  Zoro didn’t have cold hands like death.

His eyes began to adjust to the limited light. The white thing was material and it shifted and flowed in front of him. But how, there wasn't a breeze?

His jaw chattered, his teeth clacking together. It was too cold, he was going to die.

“Who-who are you?” He barely managed to ask, the words sticking in his throat.

The figure stopped and Sanji stumbled to a halt as well. His head spun and throbbed with an awful head ache and he blinked as black spots crowded his vision.

The figure holding his hand turned ever so slowly, a sickening crunch and crack of bone as its neck twisted abnormally on its shoulder.

Sanji’s eyes widened in horror as the grey rotted face of the bride assaulted him. Her face was gormless and dead, her eye sockets hollow, empty. She tugged on his hand trying to drag him further into the dark.

It clicked in his mind like a fog lifting, he understood everything at once; _he was on the sixth floor, with the Bride._

He screamed at the top of his lungs, his throat burning.

A claw like hand clamped around his throat, crushing his windpipe and silencing him.

His vision turned black, his eyes swimming with tears, his ears ringing with the lullaby of a strange woman.

 

***

*

Zoro awoke with a start. Unsure as to what had suddenly roused him. He sat up in a hurry, gasping slightly, sweat clammy on his bare chest. He reached over with his hand grasping for Sanji but found empty sheets instead. He looked around hurriedly. The room was dimly lit from a bed side lamp but there was no sign of the other man. Zoro stumbled out of the bed, his toes curling from contact with the chilly floor. He staggered into the ensuite, his mind still drowsy with sleep. He was unsure how long he'd been out or even what time it was. He tugged down his jog bottoms relieving his bladder as his mind ran, where was Sanji? He scratched his bare stomach subconsciously and felt repulsion as dried bits of ejaculate flaked under his nails. Yup the aftermath of sex was never pretty. He grabbed a towel that was hanging over the tub and ran it under the cold water. He couldn’t be bothered to wait for the pipes to heat up. He scrubbed the dried mess off his stomach and splashed cold water on his face in an effort to wake himself up. Drying his face with a different towel he lazily dropped both onto the tiled floor. He padded back into the bedroom, “Sanji?”

No answer. Now he was beginning to feel worried. Did Sanji have second thoughts about what had just occurred between them? No he shook his head; it would do no good to think negatively. For all he knew, Sanji had just nipped out for a quick smoke. People liked to smoke after sex, yeah that had to be the reason.

His head tilted towards the window. He could hear what sounded like yelling coming from outside. He rolled his eyes, what on earth was going on now. He padded to the window, pushing the doily curtain aside to scan the grounds. He spotted Luffy and Law standing just under a small canopy of trees in the Hotel’s garden. Their forms illuminated by the moon light and small surrounding garden lamps. Luffy was waving his arms frantically and yelling. Law looked panicked and pale. What the fuck were those two up to now?

Zoro opened the window and roared, “Hey, it’s the middle of the night! So shut up! Some of us wanna sleep!”

The two heads turned towards him. Luffy spotted him first and yelled back, “Zoro! It’s Sanji!” The serious tone to his voice shook Zoro to the core. Normally Luffy was a childish idiot but he was deadly serious when the moment called for it. That was how he knew something was seriously wrong. He hurriedly jiggled the glass door and ran out onto the small balcony.

“Where is he?” He all but screamed at Luffy. It was then that he took in their panicked faces, and Law’s hand pointing up.

Zoro turned around and stood back, looking up at the sloping roof of the hotel. From where he stood he could just make out two figures, climbing up the wet slippery tiled roof. Rain pelted Zoro’s face, heavy and spiteful.

 “SANJI!” he screamed.

 

***

*

The gormless claw crushing his windpipe, released him. He stumbled back and fell down hard on the floor. Dust and debris stuck to the cold sweat on his bare legs. He tried to take stock of the situation but his mind was sinking and breathing was difficult. His head spun. The bride had almost choked him to death. He felt his vision blur and black spots form. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore; the blood had been cut off entirely from his brain. He noticed then that he was only wearing his pink boxers and button up shirts.

Something gripped the collar of his shirt and tugged. His head lolled on his shoulder and nausea spiked through his stomach. He struggled to his feet, dry retching. His throat felt tight and a burning sensation ripped through his wind pipe.

The Bride was upon him, holding him up with one hand that was so hideously rotted her bones protruded through the skin like a claw. Her empty eye sockets bore through him. She gripped his face, her grey skin peeling like decaying paper.

He trembled, his mind muddled, all he had to rely on was bare instincts, the urge to cry out or scream but his throat hurt too much to speak.

The Bride cricked forward, her head bobbing abnormally creating an awful clinking noise like china plates smashing as the bones in her spine cracked. Her mouth opened soullessly and a void of black greeted him. Her gums were purple and bleeding black sludge. Her teeth were nothing more than sharp grey stumps. With a painful click her jaw dislocated forward, her mouth stretched horribly and impossibly. A low long groaning noise echoed out from her distended jaw. She shot forward slapping her gaping maw to his mouth in a foul mockery of a kiss.

A scream died trapped in Sanji’s throat as a mucous like substance oozed from her mouth, into his and down his throat. Bile rose and burbled in his stomach, the urge to vomit instantaneous and impossible to ignore. He retched and retched unable to properly breathe. He felt his body grow numb. It started as a buzzing in his toes that grew to pins and needles stabbing into his muscles, spreading like creeping vines up his legs, into his torso, his arms and his throat. The black dots in his vision clouded over until he could no longer see. Blind he struggled to hold onto his consciousness, to just breathe. He began to hack and cough, his chest jerking awkwardly in an attempt to expand to get air. His lungs burned and filled with black mucous.

Then it stopped.

The burning sensation and the inability to breathe. It didn’t matter anymore. He closed his blind eyes and felt the pull of sleep. He was so tired. His muscles ached and the thought of going to sleep felt so good. He couldn’t fight its pull. His fear and pain melted away as he relinquished himself to unconsciousness.

 

*

A myriad of colours swirled and glittered like fireworks in the dark. He tried to focus on their vibrancy but the more he chased their shape the more they shifted and he was unable to follow.

Something warm and smooth was petting his hair.

He blinked his eyes open groggily.

A beautiful woman was knelt before him. He admired her soft features; her round child like face was kind. Her long hair spilled in loose curls like soft waves down her slender frame. She was the essence of innocent feminine beauty. Her large doll like eyes blinked slowly at him. Her small plump lips were pouted in a childish manner, “Wake up sleepy head,” her voice was high and cute.

He felt her cradle both of his hands in her own so tenderly. He marveled at the radiance of her skin, wrapped delicately in white lace. Her hands were dainty; fingers long and elegant with nails like miniature crescent moons.

He realized he was resting in her lap, his head cradled in the silky fabric of her dress. Her long hair spilled like a silk curtain, the tail ends tickling his face.

She gently and easily rose up and pulled him into a standing position.

He drunk in her visage, she was dressed all in white lace. Truly she had to be an angel or some other heavenly being. The cogs in his mind stuttered, his thoughts still struggling with the sudden onset of so many vibrant and vivid colours. They flowed ever changing like the Aurora Borealis. The only thing stationary in the room was the woman, all dressed in white.

 _Dressed for her wedding_ , his mind supplied.

Yes, this was her wedding day and never had he ever seen a more beautiful bride. He said as much but he was unsure as to whether he spoke or not as he never heard the words leave his mouth.

She tilted her head coyly, a shy smile. Her white lace veil fluttered gently behind her, “Our wedding day,” She sang as she took his hand in hers and began to float gently down the hallway ahead of him.

He followed easily, his hand in hers. Yes… our wedding day. The thought stuck in his mind as though planted there by something foreign. There was a strange twist in his gut, some instinctual feeling that something was wrong but his mind ignored it. He gave in to the desire to follow her as though he were bewitched.

I hope her hand never leaves mine.

His eyes drifted along the surroundings, beautiful ornate walls with fancy wall paper, dark wood laminated floors. The place screamed money and wealth. Effervescent colours bubbled around them, swirling along with every step they took.

They entered a large room and his mind supplied that this was her bedroom, he didn’t know how or why he knew that but he didn’t care either. It was grand and elegant, a dark wood vanity and large four poster bed adorned the room. Light poured into the room from large double windows with lattice wooden panels.

His Bride led him up to the windows and she carefully stood upon a small fabric chaise below the window.

He followed suit, standing neatly beside her. The bright light streaming from the window enveloped them. In its halo he could clearly see his bride. Her fair light hair held a magical pink tinge. Her impossibly large eyelashes blinked and revealed large dark irises.

The windows swung open gently before them without either of them touching them. It was as though they were being invited out.

His Bride pressed something into his palm and closed his hand over it, patting his hand once.

He unfolded his fingers and a slim engagement ring sparkled in his palm.

Her laughter tittered through the air like tiny birds tweeting although her lips hadn’t moved. She took a single step up and out onto the window sill. Her ankle was exposed and a perfect white high heel shoe adorned with a ribbon was revealed.

Sanji stared at the ring in his palm.

His Bride waited, watching, her doll like eyes glazed and unblinking. Her porcelain skin frozen.

Fascinated he placed it gently onto his ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

Her head tilted to the side, a warm smile devouring her face. She tugged on Sanji’s arm.

He followed suit and stepped up onto the window ledge along with her.

There was a small flat expanse running just along the sill. Formed with small marble stones that led to the end of the tiles of the roof.

She easily as though floating, stepped up and onto the roof tiles. Standing effortlessly even though the tiles were slanted at an impossible angle that no normal person could manage, let alone in heels.

Sanji followed dutifully, his bare feet sore on the marble stones. The roof rose at an impracticable slant.

A buzzing thought rang in the back of his mind. This was impossible. He’d fall.

She tugged again on his arm, her grip tight and cold.

He swatted away the buzzing thought like an annoying fly and took his first steps up onto the tiles. It was difficult; he had to lean his body forward to balance himself out. His bare feet gripped and slid on the wet tiles. He struggled just to remain upright.

Yet she stood there impossibly with ease, her gown seemed to float and flutter in the wind like a ghostly tail. She floated backwards and higher up the roof. Both of her hands gripped his tightly like handcuffs. With every step she took, Sanji was forced to make one as well for fear he would lose his balance and fall. It was a dance for life and death. His feet slapped loudly on the tiles as he struggled to find purchase. Her footsteps made no sound. Twice he stumbled but he kept his eyes fixed on her, paying no attention to his surroundings. He was entirely oblivious to the rain pelting fierce drops unto his being. He was completely unaware of the alarmed and panicked shouts of Luffy and Law in the garden below him.

At last they reached the highest point of the roof. On either side was a sheer slant and drop. Sanji’s bare feet were unsteady on the single curved row of tiles that ran along the tip of the roof.

His bride floated effortlessly along the beam, her wedding dress billowing in the wind. She walked backwards without taking her eyes off his as she lead him by the hand towards the north end of the roof.

 

***

*

Zoro ran, his heart thudding in his chest with every thump of his bare feet. He was still topless and clad only in jog bottoms. There was no time to waste. He jabbed his finger into the elevator button and demanded it moved its slow broken ass. He could hear it whirring and chugging floors below him.

Goddamn it! He slammed his fist into the wall.

Sanji was in danger.

The Bride had him.

The elevator clicked into place and the doors slowly whirred open. Zoro slammed his fist in between the doors and yanked them aside; he all but threw himself into the elevator. Inside he was surprised to meet the woman from earlier, Robin. She was wrapped up in a fluffy lilac dressing gown.

“Sixth floor,” She said simply her eyes steely.

Zoro eyes flicked to the panel of buttons, the one missing a number was lit up. He nodded to her and grabbed the elevator doors, slamming them. The doors groaned in protest and whirred as the lift slowly began its ascent. Every second spent was painful. Zoro kept his eyes pinned on the small arrow pointing to their current floor. Watching it slowly move.

“Why are you going the sixth floor?” He asked gruffly without looking away from the arrow.

“Miss Nami said you have a penchant for getting lost.”

Zoro jerked his head at her irritated; he did not have time for that old joke!

In her hands she held a sheath of papers. She pulled out a single document, “I think you should see this.”

Zoro took the sheet and eyed its contents, “What the hell is this?”

The single page bore a printed image of a photograph. In brown sepia tones Sanji stared back at him blankly. There was something wrong with the picture. The more he stared at it the more he was certain the man in the photo wasn’t Sanji at all but some weird doppelganger. The picture looked old fashioned and the Sanji double was dressed in some weird old time coat with a frilly cloth tie. Zoro knew Sanji liked his fashion, what with his 'man bag' but even this was a stretch for him.

“This is the Earl Duval. I can tell by your expression that you’ve noticed the striking resemblance to Sanji.”

Zoro looked up at her with a glare that said he didn’t have time for whatever this was.

Robin tapped the sheet in his hands, “This was Perona’s or as you know her, ‘The Bride’s’ Groom.”

Zoro’s eye widened, the true implication of the photo beginning to sink in.

“I’m afraid I was made aware of it the second I laid eyes upon Sanji. For fear of startling him needlessly I did not mention his resemblance to the Groom. That is something I regret, had I of warned him, this might not of happened.”

“The Bride’s gone after Sanji because she thinks he’s her groom.”

“I’m afraid so.”

The arrow reached 6 and the elevator clunked to a stop. He handed the sheet back to her.

Robin made to move forward but Zoro slammed a fist onto the elevator wall blocking her way, “There’s no way, I’m letting you go too. You’ll just get in my way.”

Robin crossed her arms displeased, “I’m a historian and I have spent years studying this hotel. I know the building inside and out,” Her voice grew in fierceness, “If anyone can find the way out onto the roof, it’s me.” She said firmly and punctuated the end of her sentence with a click of the heel on her black boots.

Zoro’s arm dropped, “Okay,” He conceded, “Stick close to me though.”

“I think you’ll find it’ll be you that needs to stick close to me,” She pushed past him. Walking fast, her footsteps confident on the rotten ground, “Follow me” she commanded.

Zoro shook his head, a small grin on his face despite the situation, “Alright,” He raced after her.

 

***

*

The residents of the hotel and staff gathered outside. The rain had begun a downpour. The ground grew marshy and mucky.

“If this keeps up the ground will flood,” Sabo said, “It can’t possibly hold this much water.” He stood shivering in the rain, clutching a small umbrella over himself.

Nami stood next to him, her eyes fixed on the two figures upon the roof. One was clearly Sanji, the other… she didn’t want to admit to what she was seeing. She clutched her mobile phone to her ear but no matter how many times she called she couldn’t get through to the fire service or police. She glanced down at her phone. No service, no signal, no nothing. Impossible, they never had had a problem with cell service like this before. It was abnormal; something paranormal had to be interfering. She felt her spine shudder at the thought. She looked around at the huddled staff members and residents standing in the rain watching the sight before them. Luffy’s loud booming voice had unfortunately roused all the Hotel guests, meaning she would probably have to issue refunds later. She sighed, she’d have to make the best of poor circumstances, “Please everyone, we at the Hotel apologize for the situation but has anyone got a signal on their phone? We need to make an emergency call.”

The gathered people simultaneously began checking their phones and she watched them attempt to ring through but no one seemed to be successful, “Please if anyone gets through to the authorities, please come to me,” She called out in her best authoritative voice.

A faint ember from a cigarette drew her eye to Law standing under a canopy of trees. Her heels sunk into the soggy ground and made a squelching sound as she made her way over to him. “Law!” she yelled under her breath.

He turned to face her, his visage terrible looking. The exorcism from earlier had clearly taken a lot out of him as his dark skin looked ashen. He looked like he was two steps away from collapsing.

“Law,” She said again in a hushed manner, “Why is this happening!? I thought we took care of the ghost?”

Law’s head dropped slightly, his eyes looked bruised and tired. He took a long deep draw of his cigarette, the ember glowing red. He took it between his fingers and looked her dead in the eyes.

“Well?” Nami hissed growing impatient.

“I made a mistake,” he croaked.

Her eyes glared, “Explain now,” She said dangerously.

Law eyes wandered up to the figures on the roof. Sanji was traveling dangerously close to the end. Law knew that the Bride was repeating her demise. Sanji would jump to his death if Zoro and Robin didn’t get to him in time.

“The Viscount,” he coughed out, his voice sounding broken and sore.

Luffy appeared at his side immediately, his face oddly serious, “Franky’s gone with Ace to find tarp or something large enough to catch Sanji with.” he reported.

“Good,” Nami nodded. At least they had a backup plan. Although her fingers were crossed in hopes that Zoro and Robin made it in time. She didn’t want it to come to that.

Luffy noted the strain and tension between Law and Nami. He placed a comforting hand on Law’s shoulder, massaging slightly, “It’s not Traffy’s fault, Nami,” Luffy began in a placating voice.

“Zip it Luffy, I wanna hear it directly from him,” Nami cut him off.

Luffy acquiesced, Nami could be scary sometimes.

“I had believed that the Viscount was the main source of the problem. That removing him would cause the other spirits to move on,” Law rasped out.

“Then what the hell is that?” Nami hissed, pointing up at the roof.

“I was wrong,” Law closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his hand, “The Viscount was the only one stopping The Bride from killing us all.”

There was silence as the information sunk in.

“What?” Nami said with disbelief.

“He was protecting us. His daughter, the Bride, she’s blood thirsty and caught in a spiral where she repeats her death. He was the only one holding her back. He was the reason she didn’t leave the sixth floor.”

The rain fell harder, Nami’s hair was plastered to her scalp, her clothing drenched, “What, what does that mean?”

“With her Father’s ghost gone, for the first time ever, she is able to travel around the Hotel as she wishes. Her first target was Sanji.”

“Why, why him?”

Luffy stared up at the figures, “I think she’s lonely. I think she wants someone to spend eternity with her, a groom.”

Law nodded, his eyes heavy and his words heavier, “I didn’t mention this before because I didn’t want to scare Sanji,” He took a deep drag of his cigarette, “But when I first met him he seemed fine, normal.”

“Define normal.” Nami stated.

“It’s hard to explain to someone who can’t see what I can,” He croaked uneasily, his hand rubbing absently along the shapes and marks of the tattoos on his arms.

“Traffy, try.”

Law looked at him, startled for a moment, “Okay,” He released a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy black hair, “So imagine that everyone has their own little bubble around them. And everyone’s bubble is unique and theirs. They share certain traits, for example they’re bright and they glow.”

“They glow?” Luffy echoed amazed.

“Yeah, if the glow dims, it’s a sign they’re close to death.”

“Is Sanji’s light about to go out?” Nami said alarmed, crossing her arms, her fingers digging in.

“No,” Law said solemnly, he took one last draw of his cigarette. The released vapors rose up into the air around them, “It’s worse than that.”

Luffy moved closer to Law, his eyes wide.

“As I said before, when I first met him, that day out the back, we were both smoking, his bubble was normal.”

Nami nodded, encouraging him to go on, her nails digging further into the fabric of her suit jacket.

“The next time, I saw him, something had changed, something wrong.”

“Wrong?” Nami echoed, her skin crawling.

“Something dark had attached itself to his spirit bubble. Almost like a dark shadow just standing behind him. I would catch a glimpse of it in the corner of my eye but when I’d look it’d be gone,” Law clenched and unclenched his fists, the tattooed letters on his knuckles, ‘DEATH,’ stretched and relaxed, “As time went on, the shadow seemed to get stronger and Sanji’s outward appearance suffered.”

“I did think he looked awfully tired lately but I thought it was just the stress of starting a new job,” Nami said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She hadn’t realized her treasured employee had been suffering. A manager’s job was to look out for all the staff.

“I had believed it was the Viscount’s doing and it was. I just didn’t realize that his shadow was actually protecting Sanji, from something far worse, more malignant.”

“The Bride,” Luffy said his words falling like stone.

The two figures approached the end of the roof. There was no where left to go but down.

 

***

*

Robin led the way. She was light and agile on her feet, skipping over rotted floor boards. A single beam of light from her torch penetrated the darkness.

Zoro found himself sticking close to her.

The darkness was broken up occasionally by a dim beam of light breaking through the open doorways of old rooms.

Zoro kept one hand on the wall, his steps heavy and faltering, at one point his foot sunk through the rotted floor boards into some god forsaken space between floor and ceiling. He couldn’t care less about the dust or mould that was sticking to the sweat on his flesh, the webbing between his fingers or the black grit that was building beneath his fingernails. Only one person mattered and that was Sanji.

He glanced into one of the rooms and stifled a shudder, a rocking chair sat alone in the middle of the room. Patterned wallpaper hung off the walls like stripped skin from flesh.

Ahead of him Robin faltered in her steps.

“What’s wrong?” He spoke quietly, it felt as though he was standing in a grave yard and to speak would alert the dead to their presence.

Robin seemed to feel the same sentiment, she gestured for him to come closer and he did. In her hand she had a folded up blue print.

“Is that?”

“Yes, according to this, there should be another room. The master bedroom just down there,” She pointed into what might as well have been the abyss for it was that dark. She gestured back to the long hallway they had traversed, “Each room we passed was lit with moonlight as the doors were barren yet-“

“There’s no doorway down there,” He finished for her.

“Yes but it has to be there, look,” She pressed the blue print up onto the wall, the paper crackled in the deafening silence of the hallway. She pointed to a large defined box labelled ‘BEDROOM.’

Zoro twitched for a moment, swearing he had felt something crawling along his shoulder.

Robin noticed and said morbidly, “Perhaps you felt a ghost brush past you.”

“Oi,” Zoro said spooked, “That’s not helpful.”

Robin didn’t apologize; instead she folded up the blueprint and marched into the abyss. The torch's light spluttered and dimmed, “Hurry, we don’t have long.”

Zoro hurried after her, right as her torch light was snubbed out.

Robin pressed up to the wall in the pitch darkness.

Zoro could barely see his own hand in front of his face, let alone her.

“Feel along the wall, there has to be an opening of some kind, a passage or door,” She whispered.

Zoro did as she asked reaching his hands blindly forward till they found purchase. The wall was mouldy and dusty just as the others before but this one felt different. The texture was grainy… almost like wood. He gave an experimental thump and the sound echoed back.

“It’s hollow!” Robin exclaimed, “This is it, someone sealed the room shut, it has to be beyond here,” She ran her hands up and down the hollow wood, feeling for some kind of opening.

Zoro had his own method. He forcefully bashed his fist into the hollow wood. He rammed himself repetitively into the wall. The bone in his shoulder bashed against the hard surface and stung.

“Wait!” Robin commanded. Her voice sounded like it was coming from below him. He stopped and crouched down, his eyes straining to see anything in the dark.

Robin took his wrist and he nearly jumped out of his skin, “Look here,” She pushed his hand along the wall and he felt it just near the bottom. Right where the wooden wall gave way, to a slim opening. Just wide enough for a thin woman or child to shimmy through.

“Can you fit through there?” He asked and with a sinking feeling he realized that he was putting all his hopes in Robin. That for once he couldn’t rely solely on himself. He didn’t like feeling useless.

“Yes,” Robin said confidently although her voice shook at the end. She crouched down on her hands and knees, the opening was small. She whispered in a sinister tone, “And they shall be made to crawl on their bellies to enter the kingdom of darkness.”

“You have a thing for creepy stuff, don’t you,” Zoro deadpanned feeling disturbed as he watched the dark outline of what had to be Robin shuffling under and through the opening. He listened and waited with bated breath, “Well? Did you get in?”

He heard the metallic sound of heels clicking and knew that Robin was up and about, “Oi!” He whispered aggressively, “Are you okay in there?”

There was a low groan and the sound of wood scraping along metal.

The wall Zoro was leaning on shifted beneath him, “Stand back,” Robin called.

Zoro stumbled back just as he heard a large **THWACK.** The wall groaned, the wood strained and nails popped out from their old grooves.

A second louder **THUMP** and the panel broke through with a crash.

Moonlight streamed though and Robin stood silhouetted in the light. Thick dust particles floated in the air and Zoro coughed.

The room revealed was massive and grand although faded with time. A solitary bed stood solemn in the center of the room. A torn tattered fabric hung from its four posters. Teddies and dolls covered in a thick layer of dust adorned the room. Zoro eyed an abandoned vanity table, its mirror cracked. Broken glass lay shattered in pieces on the floor, reflecting disjointed shards of moonlight.

The moonlight streamed in from two massive balcony windows framed with a dusty window seat below.

Robin fiddled with the latch on the windows; it swung inwards with a blast of cold air. Zoro shivered, realizing that he was still topless. The sound of the rain drops pelting the roof top was amplified with the window opened.

Robin clicked one shiny booted black heel onto the dusty chaise; her hair billowed in the wind like dark velvet ribbons. With quick fluid movements she stripped off her fluffy and slightly dusty dressing gown revealing a black pea coat underneath. She tossed it towards Zoro.

He managed to catch it.

“Put that on or the rain will soak through to your bones in seconds.”

He held the fluffy woman’s dressing gown in his hands and he really wanted to toss it to the floor. But the prickling of the fine hairs on his arms told him otherwise. He begrudgingly trundled it on, admitting that it was nice and warm. It didn’t fit properly. Instead it strained across his broad shoulders and hung loose around his hips. He pulled the rope and tied it in a tight knot around his torso. He clamped one bare foot up on to the chair thing, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

***

*

The majority of the unfortunate Hotel guests were huddled under shared umbrellas that Sabo had graciously handed out, courteousy of the lost property bin. They watched up in awe and horror at the scene that was unfolding. Sanji was still up upon the roof, most likely in some kind of trance, for whom in their right mind would do such a thing. Currently Nami stood with the guests trying to reassure them that everything would be alright. She could make out Sanji’s small form perched precariously at the end of the roof. Hovering impossibly in the air was the form of the bride with her arms outstretched. She was enticing him to take that last step and fall to his death.

On the ground, Franky and Ace along with some volunteers stood waiting below the harrowing drop. Outstretched between them was a thin grey tarp. It was normally used to cover up a small car from the rain. By no means was the tarp a suitable plan, it was the last resort. If it came to it, they would just have to pray it would hold the weight of a full grown man.

Two other figures had arrived on the scene and made their way up to the top of the roof. From this far way it was hard to discern their identities but Nami knew it was Zoro and Robin. And all her hopes were residing on them. The crowd of disgruntled guests watched the newcomers attempt to rescue the poor young Head Chef. Not one of them had been successful at reaching through to the outside via telephone. It was as if the Hotel was trapped in a void with no way to access the outside world.

A large piercing scream broke the quiet worried murmur of the Hotel guests and residents. A figure rushed out from the Hotel entrance, tripping and falling on his face, he slammed into the muck. He staggered up and screamed again, clutching a large bejeweled cross to his chest, “GHOOOOOSTS!!” he screamed.

Nami knew that voice, “Usopp!” She ran over to her best friend, her heels sinking into the marshy ground.

“Nami, Nami,” he panted terrified, “Ghosts!” he barely managed to get out.

“Usopp, we know,” Nami deadpanned pointing up to the floating figure of the bride in the sky.

Usopp followed her gesture and paled further at the sight, “N-no-no, inside the Hotel, it’s crawling with spirits!” His knees shook at just saying the words.

Nami shook her head, how much more horror did she have to deal with?

Then she heard it, the shrill piercing ring of a violin. She looked unwilling through the doors of the Hotel and there she saw it, the impossible. A skeleton clad in decaying pieces of flesh was dancing a waltz, the bones of his hands effortlessly playing the strings of a violin. A multitude of tiny glowing orbs flew around. Their combined glow lit up the dark rooms in the Hotel as though a broken string of fairy lights had come to life.

Nami’s jaw hung and she barely managed to utter a word, instead stumbling back and away from the hotel. She clutched Usopp’s arm, her fingers reaching for the bejeweled cross. Usopp being the handy guy he was, fished out a second smaller cross from his pocket and handed it to her. Together they clutched their crosses and backed away, chanting, “S-s-s-Spirit b-be g-gone!”

 

***

A fierce angry gust picked up, bashing the surrounding trees, their leaves bustling free from the branches. Buffeted by the wind, Trafalgar Law and Luffy each clutched a corner of the tarp. Along with the volunteers they had it stretched out to its limit. The rain pelted down heavily pooling in the center of the tarp. Above them the tiny form of Sanji was barely visible. It was a sheer drop. If he broke through the tarp when he fell or landed on his neck he could be severely paralyzed or worse dead.

“It’s no good!” Ace yelled over the roar of the weather, “From this angle we can’t see if we’re below him or not.”

“No, it’ll be super!” Franky yelled back in his thick American accent. His blue pompadour hairdo had flattened and was stuck to his scalp like a wet duck bottom. The rain had made his gaudy eyeliner run down his cheeks in a black smear like he’d been sobbing, “If it comes to it, I’ll catch Mr Cook myself in my bare arms!”

Law shook his head. Negativity wouldn’t help anyone; Franky’s optimism was serving to keep their spirits up.

“Traffy,” Luffy’s voice was firm and carried over the roar of the wind. Law turned to look at him, a question in his eyes.

Luffy gestured with a tilt of his head, towards the windows traveling up the hotel walls.

Law followed his gaze and his heart stopped. The rooms before had been dark, no lights, since all the guests had vacated. Now he could see illuminated in the windows hundreds of orbs. Spirit orbs, some brilliant white, others a warm yellow, all floating alive and free in the rooms.

Luffy looked at him. His eyes large and questioning.

Law sighed, his ears ringing; he leaned over towards Luffy.

Luffy in turn shifted just slightly so that he was within reach.

“With the Bride running rampid, she’s allowed all the other spirits to run free,” Law exhaled, his chest tightening, “It seems the Viscount was also keeping them under control as well… Luffy, I messed up,” His voice cracked at the last sentence.

He pulled back a little from Luffy’s ear, waiting for him to say anything, though nothing could comfort him now.

Luffy’s eyes were kind. He blinked and the smile he gave Law was so understanding, that Law’s mouth dropped slightly. Luffy leaned forward and quickly without any of the others noticing, he pressed his mouth to Law’s. Just a fleeting of lips but it was enough.

It was like Law had been floored. His heart thumped erratically and he felt his face flush, “Luffy.”

Luffy beamed the biggest most beautiful grin ever and Law felt himself relax just a little.

 

***

*

At the top of the roof, the flat tiles, curved to form a singular rounded ridge. It was impossible to walk along without slipping. Zoro opted to walk with one foot firmly planted on other side of the ridge. It was an incredibly awkward walk, his feet kept losing their grip. At least if he slipped, he’d only smash his groin into the tiled ridge! A fate that might just be worse than death.

Robin was leading the way; unlike him she had no problem walking along the ridge and in booted heels too. She saw the incredulous look he gave her, “I was an acrobat long before I became a Historian. I’ve still got the balance and core strength in my muscles,” She said while flexing her arm.

Yeah she could say that again. She had single handedly bashed the wooden panel down from the inside by herself. Whereas Zoro had pathetically struggled. Although he could argue that he had loosened up the panel for her, just to make his ego feel better.

A tile gave way under his foot. It dislodged and skidded with a screech down the slope of the roof. It reached the end and disappeared from sight as it fell. Zoro hoped no one was standing underneath.

His balance wrecked, he wobbled back and forth.

Robin shot her hand out and clamped his wrist, steadying him quickly. She waited till he gained his balance but she didn’t release his wrist.

He was glad for that; she was like a lifeline.

She took one step and he copied her. Together they moved in tandem and he was never so glad that she had came along with him.

Just ahead of them he could make out Sanji. His blonde hair looked a dark brown as it was soaked through with the rain. Clad only in button up shirts, he was drenched and completely unaware of his impending hypothermia.

Zoro called out his name but Sanji didn’t respond. He stood with his back to him and Robin. He could see it, or should he say her, the Bride standing just in front of Sanji. She was a horror to behold in plain sight.

Many times when Zoro had been out in the yard, chopping up wood for the many fires in the old antique hotel. He’d seen her. This ghostly being. In the highest windows of the Hotel on the sixth floor, a woman all dressed in white. She’d watch him, her eyes never blinking. At first he thought he’d imagined it or had drunk too much the night before but then he’d see her again and again. He’d heard the ghost stories and rumors from the bar, but they had just been that, stories. Now this was real.

She floated in the air. Her torn, tattered wedding dress that might have once been white billowed like an old plastic bag in the wind. Her skin had rotten away completely in places that bones protruded in her arms and neck. She lacked eyeballs; instead two gormless sockets saw all. Unable to pinpoint where she was looking, it was like she could see everything at once. Her hair which was once a glorious mane now was merely frumpy wisps clinging on by the root to her skull. She held her arms outstretched enticing Sanji to walk into her arms.

One more step and Sanji would fall to his death.

“SANJI!” he yelled again.

He and Robin were so close yet he was terrified to go any closer in case they would scare him and cause him to fall.

The wind beat harder, buffeting the rope of his dressing gown. The rain had soaked through the fluffy gown to the point where his skin felt damp. His feet were chilled to the bone and his toes felt numb. He bit his lip tasting the rainwater.

He and Robin edged further, closer till they were within touching distance of Sanji.

Robin called out to him in a placating manner, “Sanji, please listen to us,” She squeezed Zoro’s wrist when Sanji didn’t respond.

This close they could hear something over the rain and wind. The sound of a woman singing an enchanting lullaby.

Robin stepped fluidly off the curved tile, skilfully walking around and behind Zoro, so that he was in front, “Zoro I think you might be the only one who can get through to him,” She yelled over the cacophony of the wind and rain.

Zoro nodded okay, he edged forward slowly, one foot closer to Sanji’s back.

Sanji was abnormally still, not moving. Simply standing facing the Bride as though he were transfixed on her or petrified to the spot.

Robin kept one hand on Zoro’s back offering him support and balance.

He reached forward his fingers straining, reaching for Sanji. His fingers found purchase in the sopping fabric of his shirt. He fisted his fingers in the material and gripped tightly. For the first time, he felt the fist of anxiety release its grip on his heart just a little. He clutched the shirt firmly, embedding his fingers. He inched closer and put his other hand on Sanji’s torso and pulled him closer. He released the pent up breath he had been holding for so long.

“Sanji,” he breathed.

The body in his arms was stiff and unresponsive to his touch.

Over Sanji’s shoulder, Zoro could clearly see the Bride. Now that he had a grip on Sanji she was furious. If he thought her ugly before, she was hideous now. Her jaw distended, a long black tongue rolled out of her mouth. Sludge oozed out from her sockets, spilling down her face.

“Sanji, Sanji please,” Zoro whispered hurriedly into Sanji’s ear, keeping an eye on the Bride and one hand wrapped around his torso like a safety belt. Now that he had Sanji in his arms, he was not going to let go.

He tried forcefully pulling Sanji back along with him.

Robin came around and put one hand on Sanji’s arm in an effort to help. It was no use. Sanji was rooted to the spot. He kept his eyes transfixed on the Bride, the black pupils in his eyes impossibly large and unblinking. There was a strange black stain smeared all over his lips and mouth.

“Robin he’s unresponsive,” Zoro said desperately, struggling to even shift Sanji back one step, he was a dead weight.

The Bride watching the attempted rescue reacted violently. The lullaby stopped and a low throbbing pulsating scream began, foaming from her mouth. With a loud cracking noise, her neck distended backwards, her spine protruding through her rotted throat. She lurched forward, landing with a sickening thud on the roof top.

Zoro tugged and managed to move Sanji. He and Robin practically dragged him backwards.

The Bride stood impossibly tall on the roof. She outstretched her arms, the bones in her hands click clicking with every disjointed movement.

Sanji made his first movement. He took a step forward, pulling Zoro and Robin along with him.

It took everything Zoro had to hold him back.

Sanji stretched out his arms, reaching for his Bride.

Zoro saw it then. The thick grey clouds had parted somewhat allowing moon light to shine through. Glinting in the light was a band of silver on Sanji’s ring finger. In his mind he vividly remembered the séance where Law had destroyed the Viscount’s ring to move on his spirit.

“Robin! It’s the ring, destroy the ring!” Zoro yelled.

Robin grabbed Sanji’s outstretched hand. Her nimble hands struggled to get the ring off.

Sanji had been out in the rain for so long that his fingers had swollen up and his skin looked blue.

She pulled and tugged.

For the first time, Sanji cried out as though in pain. He ripped his arm out from Robin’s grip, thwacking her in the process.

She stumbled but caught her balance; her black hair was stuck in drenched ribbons to her face. Her green eyes gleamed in the moonlight. She attacked again, wrapping her arm around Sanji’s arm to restrain him. She pulled and twisted the ring. It began to slide and twist.

Zoro yelled for her to keep going.

She pulled harder and harder.

An awful popping noise was heard as Sanji’s finger was dislocated. The ring slid off in one fluid motion.

Sanji howled in pain. He coughed painfully and retched. He bent over as his stomach expelled black gunk.

Robin let go, sweating and panting she clasped the ring in her palm.

Sanji cradled his broken hand up to his face. His senses had returned. It felt like glass was stuck in the socket between his finger and knuckle. The pain helped to rouse him from his trance. He groaned in pain, wiping gunk away from his chin with his good hand. His senses returned to him and his body shivered from head to toe, he was entirely soaked through. His body was sore with pins and needles apart from his back which was mildly warm. An arm was wrapped around him. He turned around and was greeted to warm dark eyes, “Zoro?” He rasped his throat still sore.

Zoro clutched him tighter, his other arm coming up to wrap around him, holding him secure, “Don't worry I've got you."

“What’s going on?” Sanji asked. It hurt to talk like he had swallowed glass. His head felt light and dizzy and his memory was foggy. He felt like he had been somewhere else just now, somewhere bright and colourful.

The Bride arched her back unnaturally. Her ribs tore through the tatters of her wedding dress like a spiked cage. She screamed in anguish and rage that her Groom had been taken from her.

“Robin! Destroy the ring!” Zoro screamed over his shoulder.

Robin was running skilfully along the rooftop, her heels clicking. The ring clamped in her hand.

With a crunch sound she heard something thump behind her. She glanced back, something she regretted for the sight she saw was truly horrific.

The Bride was running, **SLAP SLAP SLAP** , her dead bony feet thwacked the tiles as she ran impossibly fast. Her rib cage had extended, bones protruding, her jaw hung loose with a black snake like tongue whipping.

She couldn’t outrun that. She skilfully slid down one side of the roof, like she was skateboarding down. She aimed for the flat area that she and Zoro had climbed out from. She skidded to a stop. The heel on her boot caught on a tile and ripped her off balance. She slipped and thudded hard onto the marble stones. She hit her arm painfully off the ground and felt a deep ache resound through her bone. She struggled to right herself. Her boot had come off and was stuck in the tile. She reached out with her good arm and yanked the boot free.

The Bride stood at the top of the roof. She turned back to face Zoro and Sanji. No longer interested in Robin.

“ZORO, SANJI RUN!” Robin screamed her voice filled with pain from her arm. She tossed the ring down onto the flat marble stones and picked up her boot with her good arm.

**SLAP SLAP SLAP**

The Bride was rushing back to Zoro and Sanji.

Robin repetitively slammed the heel from the boot down onto the ring. Each time the ring skittered away taking no impact.

She could hear Zoro yelling from the roof.

She had no choice; she took her injured arm and held the ring with that hand. Her hand shook with the pain but she bit her lip with determination. She raised her good arm up holding the spiky heel of the boot up, it glinted in the moonlight and she brought it down with a slam.

 

***

*

The Bride was upon them.

One foot on the very edge of the roof, with nothing but a sheer drop below, Zoro knew it was do or die. A piece of tile chipped below his foot and fell to the ground below.

“Hold on to me Sanji.” Zoro said determinedly. He gripped Sanji’s small face in both of his hands. He stroked his cheek with his palm, “Promise me, you’ll hold on and you won’t let go!”

Sanji’s mouth chattered, “I-I promise,” And he did as asked wrapping his arms tightly around Zoro’s chest.

Zoro pressed a firm kiss to Sanji’s mouth. He made it last longer than necessary. In his mind he feared it would be their last. His lips were blue and felt cold and stiff. The rainwater trickled along their skin and the kiss tasted like rain. He dropped his hands from Sanji’s face and wrapped them around his back and torso.

Then he just leaned back.

He didn’t look.

There was nothing there to stop him from falling.

He kept his eyes on Sanji, and held his breath. He felt cold air ripple and tear throughout his body. With any luck he would take the brunt of the fall and Sanji would survive. As long as Sanji made it, that was all that mattered.

A strong force like he had just been slapped reverberated through his body.

He was suspended in mid air. His head snapped painfully back and forth on his shoulders from the force.

The Bride had one bony hand firmly rooted in the fabric of Sanji’s shirt. Holding them suspended in the air.

Zoro smacked his arm at the claw, trying to dislodge her, “You can’t have him you bitch!”

 

***

With a final slam, Robin smashed down the heel of her boot onto the ring. She heard and felt with a clatter something crack and come loose. She pulled back. Her hand that had been holding the ring was battered black and punctured from where she had stabbed the heel down with so much force, only to miss and and strike herself by accident. Yet she hadn’t given up. The gem on the engagement ring had finally broken loose and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. The band cracked and split in half.

Robin smiled, blood pooling from the wounds on her hand as tears rolled down her face.

 

***

*

It started in the Bride’s chest, a burst of white flames. Her entire body grew rigid, muscles and decayed flesh locking up. Her corpse rotted before Zoro’s eyes, the bones falling apart without any ligaments to hold them together. The claw like hand holding them combusted, the bones literally obliterating into dust. The last thing holding them suspended was gone.

And then they were falling.

Zoro closed his eyes and pulled Sanji’s head down to his chest, protectively curling his body around him. He was determined to take the weight of the fall.

Time seemed to slow.

He felt weightless, the air moving around his body.

In his mind, he thought above the man in his arms. The one night they had shared and how he would have liked more time together. He pictured Sanji’s smile. How his blonde hair looked gold in the daylight. How peaceful his face had looked when he had fallen asleep in his arms. The feel of his mouth and body against his own. He would treasure every moment forever.

With a thwack they hit a hard surface and the air was pushed from Zoro’s lungs and his neck snapped with the force.

They were caught in something. He was aware that he was being lowered down to the ground and that Sanji was shifting in his arms, “Zoro?”

“We’re okay. Everything’s okay.” Zoro whispered, closing his eyes.

A familiar voice, took command, “Don’t move an inch! No one move them!” Law clambered carefully onto the tarp, one hand outstretched behind him to warn the others to keep back. He knelt down tentatively behind Zoro’s head. He carefully put a steady hand on either side of his head to prevent him from moving. This position, kept the head, neck and spine all in a straight line. A fall like that, especially with the way Zoro’s neck had bent when he’d hit the tarp all pointed to a serious break. The last thing he wanted was for Zoro to be paralyzed.

Sanji shifted in Zoro’s arms.

“Sanji I need you to move carefully. Carefully remove yourself from Zoro.”

Law would have moved Sanji himself but he was kinda busy. He kept his elbows resting on the ground to keep a firm grip on Zoro’s head. The water from the tarp seeped into his trouser legs but he could care less. He was not about to lose a life.

Sanji slipped clumsily off Zoro’s torso and sat up limply. Law noted that he was definitely confused or delirious from hypothermia. But what was worrying him the most was that Zoro didn’t seem responsive… His eyes were closed and he was still. Law had been briefly trained for this kind of procedure in a first aid class. He needed to keep Zoro awake.

“Zoro, can you hear me?”

There was no response.

The Hotel guests and staff gathered around. There was a thick sorrow in the air. No one spoke, tears prickled in everyone’s eyes.

The rain had stopped falling. The ground was mucky, damp and unforgiving.

One by one the spirit orbs blinked out like broken fairy lights. The Hotel windows were dark once more.

There was a clatter as the dancing skeleton clattered to the ground. Its bones rigid, the violin still clasped in its bony fingers.

“Call an ambulance!” Law roared.

 

 

***

*

 

*END OF PART TWO*

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note here, that the phrase Robin uses, "And they shall be made to crawl on their bellies into the kingdom of darkness," is from the film, As Above So Below (2014).  
> It referenced a character crawling through the gates of Hell. Which was perfect for that scene involving Robin. But I take no credit, that sentence is a reference to that movie.


	3. Part Three

_One Year Later_

This early in the morning it was still dark. The sun had not yet risen from its slumber. The grounds behind the Hotel were murky and entombed with shrubs. Without a working yard boy the land had become overrun and unruly with vegetation. The plants large and overbearing reached out with wicked branches to brush and grip Sanji’s jacket.

Arriving at the secluded spot he settled down on the damp collection of stones. Ivy had taken hold of the headstone. Running his hand along the smooth exposed parts, Sanji breathed deeply and sighed. Sat there for a while he became lost in thought. It had become a habit of his when he was feeling down or stressed. His dream -or better termed nightmare- from the night before was still fresh in his mind. He had thought the dreams would have ended once the Bride had been vanquished. Instead over the past year they had grown stronger, more ominous and vivid. He dreaded to think what that could mean. He had yet to confide in anyone about his troubles since he was reluctant to ruin the tranquil atmosphere in the Hotel.

Brushing his work trousers off, he stood up on stiff legs and loosely dropped a small bundle of wild flowers as an offering. He fished his carton of cigarettes out from his pocket and slipped one between his lips. Cupping his lighter safely inside his palms he flicked the toggle. It sparked into life illuminating his face a soft orange. He sucked in a sweet draw and closed his eyes. The end of his cigarette flitted red. He exhaled, smoke dancing around him. He waved a hand through the smoke, dissipating it. Sparing one last look at the grave, he turned around and headed back to the Hotel.

*

“Good morning Chef!”

Sanji blinked heavily and scrubbed a hand over his face. He’d barely slept and when he had, he’d been plagued by the dreams. To say he was exhausted was an understatement. He turned around and forced a smile, “Vivi, I said before you needn’t call me that. My name is fine.”

She bashfully adjusted the collar of her chef whites, “I know, it’s just, you’re the Head Chef. It’s only proper in my mind.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” He was too tired to push the subject.

She beamed a beautiful smile that was far too dazzling for this early in the morning.  She tucked her dark midnight blue hair under a hair net. Vivi was a beautiful girl, stunning even. With rich dark skin and dark eyes, she easily attracted all eyes in the room. Not only that but she had a heart of gold, filled with kindness and a strong sense of right from wrong.

In the course of the passing year Nami had hired more staff and allowed Sanji to hand pick his own Chef’s. Vivi had been his first choice. Her CV had been glowing. Inversed and skilled in foreign cuisine and a huge success in her own country. He couldn’t comprehend why she had come here and to the Bellamere of all places. He had asked as much and she had confided that she was interested in the paranormal. The picture became clear immediately.

Since the highly public incident with the Bride on the roof; which some guests had recorded and posted online (without the Hotel’s consent). Word had gotten out in a big way. The videos had blown up resulting in various responses, ranging from people doubting the Brides authenticity to amateur ghost hunters wanting to investigate the Hotel. Nami of course had seen a money making enterprise and jumped on the bandwagon. Yep, the Hotel Bellamere was officially being marketed as Haunted. He often wondered how long that would work out for, since the two main ghosts had been forced to move on. He of course had neglected to mention that little fact to Vivi as he had been that eager to hire her.

Sanji hauled a massive pot out from the pot rack. This specific pot was saved for big events and today was certainly special as it was Usopp and Kaya’s wedding. The Hotel had been hired to host the reception and catering. With it being Usopp’s big day Sanji had pulled out all the stops, hence the stressing. He had to prepare a two course meal for a 100+ guests, provide buffet food and attend the actual wedding as a groomsman. How he was gonna juggle it all, he didn’t know. At least he had his new Chefs to help him out, Vivi and Lola.

Lola was a larger woman with a big heart. Chatty and full of life she kept the kitchen bubbling with conversation. She was a genuine person and pretty in her own way. She took care of her appearance applying makeup every morning when Sanji couldn’t be bothered to even run a brush through his hair.

She was late, again. A common occurrence with Lola. Sanji suspected that the only reason she hadn’t been fired was because she had become besties with Nami. He couldn’t really complain though, Lola’s cooking was good, better than good. Her true skills lay in deserts though. Her life’s work had been crafted through her family’s baking company, ‘Big Moms.” Similar to Sanji, she had also wanted to break away from her Mother’s name and make it on her own. In truth that was what had swayed him to hire her.

Vivi returned from the walk in fridge bearing two large buckets in her arms. There were several more still in the fridge. Last night, Sanji and Vivi had stayed up prepping for the wedding feast. They had cooked roughly seven gallons of ‘French Onion Soup,’ for the starter. It was hard work to prepare soup for such a large number of people. He and Vivi had sautéed large quantities of onions in butter for over an hour. Then they added beef bouillon which had to simmer for a further two whole hours. Finally once that was complete they had divided it up into buckets to refrigerate overnight. All that was left to do was to heat the soup up before the meal, either in the Bain Marie or Sanji’s preferred method, re-warmed in the large pot.

The main dish was, ‘Standing Rib Roast’. Usopp had pre-prepared his own secret marinade sauce just for it. After slicing the thin membrane off the back of the meat, Sanji placed the wrack of ribs onto a large tray. He poured Usopp’s marinade generously over the meat. Every three hours for a twelve hour period the meat would have to be basted with the sauce. Vivi had offered to take the nightly basting since Sanji had the wedding to attend in the morning. Not that he managed to sleep anyway.

Glancing at the clock, he reasoned he still had an hour before he had to get ready for the service.

With a puff of steam Vivi hauled out from the oven several trays of bread rolls. The heavenly scent of fresh baked bread warmed him. The golden brown rolls looked puffy and delicious. He carefully lifted one and tapped its base. It sounded hollow. Perfect. Everything was coming together fantastically. He nodded his approval to Vivi and she smiled delighted.

The new waiters and waitresses bustled in through the kitchen to the function room escorting trolleys full of silverware and tea cups. They were in the process of setting up the room for the reception. Time was of the essence, not only that but the restaurant was still open to the general public and residents even though there was a wedding on. Waiters had to juggle function room duties and manage the breakfast rush. It was hard to believe that only a year ago the function room had lain abandoned apart from its debut exorcism. Sanji shivered at the thought. His memories of that night on the roof were hazy at best but the aftermath was not.

He had awoken in pain lying in a hospital bed. A random nurse had calmly told him he was suffering from severe hypothermia. The nurse had rhymed off the procedures they had performed to save his life including a list of complicated acronyms. He hadn’t paid any attention, the words washing over him. Later Law had visited and fully explained his condition. His temperature had dropped so low that his body had gone into hypothermic cardiac arrest. They feared his heart had stopped. The Doctors had had to resuscitate him and perform a cardiopulmonary bypass to re-warm his body. Sanji had then spent an agonising month recuperating in hospital. During that time none of his visitors would so much as utter Zoro’s name.

Lola barged into the kitchen, balancing in her arms a white cake box.

Vivi clapped her hands together and nestled them under her chin in delight, “Oh Lola! Is that the wedding cake?”

“Yep! Spent all last night workin the finishin touches,” Lola carefully adjusted the box in her arms, “This ‘ere’s the top tier. I got the middle and bottom in my car boot. Sanji can I ask for you ta help carry ‘er in?”

Sanji tried his best to push aside the upsetting memories.“Yeah absolutely.”

“’ere Vivi take the top tier into the function room for me. Set ‘er on the bridal table.”

Vivi did as asked, her smile beaming, “Usopp and Kaya are so lucky that you offered to make the cake Lola! Everyone knows your frosting is to die for!”

Lola grinned, chuffed with the praise.

*

Sanji followed Lola out to her beaten up car. It took two trips to carry the larger tiers in. The bottom, the biggest by far had to be carried in between the two of them. Manoeuvring through doorways like some humanoid crab had been fun. They did manage to successfully scuttle into the function room and set the larger cake box down next to the other two.

Lola carefully opened the biggest box revealing the contents.

Sanji and Vivi were audibly wowed as they admired the pristine white cake; the smell of fresh icing enticing. On the side of the cake was a gathering of delicate sugar icing butterflies and petals. Sanji shook his head in wonder at the craftsmanship that had to gone into creating each tiny petal and wing.

“Leave it ta me to set ‘er up,” Lola said patting Sanji on the back, “You better get a move on or you’ll be late for tha service.”

Right! It had almost slipped his mind, “Thanks girls,” he called as he ran towards the Chef changing area.

He unintentionally slammed the door behind him. The changing room hadn’t changed at all in a year. It was still closet-like and claustrophobic. He tugged the chain hanging above him and the bare bulb blinked into view. He didn’t have any time to waste; he still had to run upstairs to his room to grab his suit. His Chef top was completely unbuttoned when he heard it. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching fast. He paused and became still.

**Thud Thud Thud**

He was struck with a horrible sensation of Déjà vu. He tried to calm his breathing. The ghosts were gone. Law had exorcised the Viscount and his daughter. It was safe.

**Thud Thud**

The footsteps stopped. Sanji slowly peered over his shoulder and spied the ominous shape of someone standing outside the door.

His lungs seized up in his chest.

There was a brief knock on the door before it swung open. Light streamed in from the better lit hallway. The figure standing there was temporarily silhouetted as Sanji’s eyes adjusted to the difference in brightness.

“Hey,” the voice said simply.

Sanji blinked rapidly. He knew that voice, that shape. He shoved past the open door and threw himself into their arms.

“Oi, careful. Watch my neck,” Zoro joked.

“You moron,” Sanji bit out as he buried his face into Zoro’s chest. He felt a warm hand grip his lower back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He lied. He peered up at Zoro to see if he believed him or not.

His mouth was pulled tight on one side.

Sanji knew his expressions well enough by now to know that Zoro hadn’t believed him for a second.

“Anyway,” Zoro changed the subject, “I brought down your suit,” He held up in his free hand, a plastic suit covering on a hanger. “I figured you’d run late.”

Sanji released him from the hug. He took a step back and finally noticed that Zoro was dressed up. A trim black suit adorned his lean figure. A grey waistcoat and white shirt popped out from underneath. Admiring the view he said, “It is really good to see you in something other than a t-shirt.”

“Shut up,” Zoro huffed and shoved the suit into Sanji’s arms, “Go on get dressed. Instead of standing there half naked in the hallway.”

Sanji glanced down at himself. Sure enough, he had forgotten his Chef shirt was hanging open exposing his pale abdomen. He clamped a hand over his chest abashedly, his face comically flushing, “I-I blame you! What were you doing yanking the changing room door open! Anyone could have been-,” He pointed a finger in Zoro’s face, “Vivi could have been changing in there!”

“Pfft relax, Vivi’s in the kitchen. She told me herself that you were in the changing room.” Zoro leant forward till his face was equal with Sanji’s, “Besides you’re the only one I want to see naked.” He pressed a quick kiss to Sanji’s mouth and pulled back with a huge smirk.

Sanji felt a grin blossom on his face along with the desire to bat Zoro on the head. That was his usual two passions. Either beat him to death or ravish him.

With a soft shove, Zoro lazily said, “Hurry up, before I strip and dress you myself.”

*

After a quick fumbling with zips and buttons, Sanji stepped out from the closet decked in his wedding attire. Zoro gave him a slow once over. Dragging his gaze languidly up Sanji’s metallic grey pant leg to his matching suit top.

Sanji primed himself under his gaze and adjusted his baby-pink waistcoat.

Zoro shook his head, “You and pink.”

Used to his teasing by now he gripped the black tie hanging loose around Zoro’s collar. Tugged it, pulling the other man closer to him, “You love it really,” He teased as he primly pulled the tie into a loose knot and adjusted it.

Zoro smiled at the fussing and attention he was receiving. He reached up and carded his fingers through Sanji’s hair. He stopped when his fingers touched something foreign. He nudged the object free. A wildflower. He twirled it in his fingertips. Its red petals were crumpled slightly.

Sanji paused his ministrations; his fingers tightened their grip on the silk tie. Shit, he recognised the flower instantly from the bunch growing by the grave.

Zoro stared at the flower and then looked at Sanji questioningly. When he didn’t receive an explanation he sighed and pressed the flower into Sanji’s breast pocket, “Why were you at the Bride’s grave again?”

Sanji let go of the tie and rested his hands on Zoro’s shoulders. Caught out, he couldn’t meet Zoro’s eyes. He didn’t want to start into the dreams and the possible connection between them and Perona. Not today on Usopp’s wedding. Mustering his courage he tried to keep his voice steady as he glanced up at the other man, “Later, okay?”

Zoro looked like he really wanted to argue or press the subject but he thankfully bit his tongue.

***

In the Hotel parking lot, Zoro and Sanji climbed into the backseat of Law’s car.

“You guys are late,” Law droned. He had a cigarette between his fingers and held it aloft out his window. The black tendrils of his tattoos peeked slyly out from under the long sleeves of his dark grey suit. He wore a black shirt underneath and offset both with a bright yellow tie.

Zoro gestured at Sanji with his thumb, “It’s his fault.”

“What?” Sanji fixed him with a dirty look, “You have no loyalty!”

The front passenger door opened and a lithe body bounced in, “Hey guys!”

Luffy had forgone a suit and instead wore a bright red waistcoat and white undershirt. He also had donned a straw hat with matching red ribbon. It all seemed rather loud for a wedding. Knowing Luffy though, he would get away with it without any repercussions.

“You’re late Luffy,” Law chided. He took one last draw from his cigarette and chucked it out his window.

“Oi, who do you think will have to lift that later?” Zoro griped.

“Please, you don’t do the yard work anymore. The overgrown weeds are proof of that.”

Sanji glanced at Zoro when he didn’t answer. True, Zoro hadn’t worked in roughly a year since his accident on the roof… only it wasn’t really an accident.

_More like a sacrifice._

Sanji felt his heart stutter. After he’d finally been released from the hospital the first thing he’d done was wring Law’s neck until he told him the damn truth about Zoro. The reality had been harrowing. Zoro had thrown himself off the roof and shielded Sanji from the fall with his own body. Upon impact his neck had broken. From the sudden pain, he’d fallen into a comatose state.

Sanji still felt guilty; he couldn’t remember that night. What must have gone through Zoro’s mind to risk his life for him?

He pressed closer to Zoro, their bodies creating a warm line of heat. He felt his eyes water. He knew that if Zoro had of died… he never would have forgiven himself. How different things would’ve been… It wouldn’t be Perona’s grave he’d be visiting; it’d be Zoro’s.

Zoro set his warm hand on Sanji’s thigh and squeezed gently.

Sanji sniffed and held back any tears. He wasn't gonna cry today.

Zoro had spent two whole weeks unconscious. When he’d awoken he’d undergone surgery to remove a damaged disk in his spine. The Doctors had used metal plates and screws to stabilize the vertebrae in his neck. And all the while Zoro had been undergoing surgery and pain, Sanji had been lying in a hospital bed floors below him without even knowing. Law had tried to placate him. He had said that their reasons for not telling him Zoro’s condition was to prevent him from stressing so he could recover quicker. In Sanji’s mind that was bullshit. Although he did admit that had they of told him where Zoro was, while he was hospitalized, he would have stopped at nothing to be by his side.

Once reunited with Zoro, he had been stricken at the sight. He’d never forget seeing him laid up in a hospital bed like a broken man. Pale and sickly with wires and tubes connected to him. A brace clamped around his throat holding his neck steady. It only served to remind Him how close Zoro had come to death or permanent paralysation.

He had rushed to his side and gripped his hand in both of his.

Zoro had weakly whispered, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

He had burst into tears, “You selfless bastard.”

Even after all that, Zoro was only worried about Sanji’s wellbeing.

He had spent the next month at Zoro’s bed side until he was released from hospital. It took a further three months before the neck brace was removed. Even then the Doctors had advised no manual labour or hard work for at least six months. Nami had confirmed for Zoro that his job would be right here waiting for him and not to worry. Just get better.

The sound of Luffy roughly tugging open the car glove compartment brought Sanji back to the present. He watched him pull out a zip-up ring binder. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yup!” Luffy grinned as he unzipped the binder and a multitude of pockets spilled open revealing numerous CD’s. Several disks slipped and fell onto the car floor.

“Thought you’d be one of the guys with a wireless aux cord or something,” Zoro remarked. He had sprawled himself out indolently in the backseat. One arm draped loosely up on top of the backseat’s headrest. The other hand claimed Sanji’s thigh.

Law kicked the engine into gear, “I’m surprised someone as old as you even knows what an aux cord is.”

“Oi, shut up, I’m not old, I’m like thirty… two.”

Luffy snorted and laughed, his straw hat bobbing on his head.

“Shut up, we can’t all be young things in our twenties.”

Sanji lightened at the jeering and began to laugh as well. 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at curly brow. You’re twenty-nine. Not long now till you’ll be an old bastard like me.”

He erupted into higher laughter at Zoro’s grumpy tone and scowling face.

“All right, calm down, you geriatrics. I have to concentrate on driving here,” Law complained as he pulled the car out from the Hotel car park.

Luffy slotted a disk into the CD tray. The disk spun a couple of times before a loud 00’s disco track belted out from the speakers.

Sanji and Zoro shared a grimaced. It was going to be a long drive to the church.

*

Law’s car pulled up in front of the church. The building was new in style with striking stain glass windows that weaved a myriad of colours from the cool light of the early sun. The triangular roof was adorned with a humble spire. The cross born on top pointed up to the heavens with open arms.

A man with dark hair tied up in a short ponytail greeted them at the driver’s side window, “Oh… It's Law," Ace said displeased as he eyed up the mini convertible he was driving, “I didn’t recognise the car…” He stared at its vibrant yellow paint job, “I thought you’d drive-“

Law cut him off, “You thought a weirdo like me would drive a hearse.”

Ace blanched, “Uh… no.”

Luffy leaned over Law and stuck his head out the driver’s side window, “Hey Ace!” He grinned.

Ace pinched Luffy’s cheek, “Get back in your seat before you cause a crash,” He joked as he physically pushed him back into the car. He rubbed his hands together and adjusted his suit. He’d gone for a similar number to Zoro’s only with an orange tie. He fixed Law with a steely look. He still wasn’t pleased that this guy was dating his little brother.

Law stared back unblinking and unperturbed.

Damn he was unsettling. Ace gestured behind himself, “Look just park round back. There’s a space saved for you.” He peered into the back passenger seats, “Oh and Sanji?”

Sanji leaned forward between the two front car seats, “Yeah?”

“Get out of the car, you’re late! The Groomsmen should be standing up at the altar by now.”

“Shit, right.” He yanked the car door open, leaned back and pecked Zoro goodbye on the lips, “I’ll see you inside.”

He rushed up the stone steps leading to the church.

Standing gracefully just outside its grand doors was the usher, Sabo. He waved him over, an anxious tint to his expression. “Hurry, Sanji!” He was decked out in a grey metallic suit like his own only he wore a top hat with a pink ribbon. His blonde hair had been styled in tight curls. He kinda looked like an adorable male version of Goldilocks.

Sabo pressed a hand to Sanji’s shoulder and quickly led him into the church.

“I’m not late am I?” He joke whispered.

Sabo patted him and whispered back, “Well you beat the bride here. So not that late.”

 _Bride_ ….

It was funny, no awful really how even after a year that word still had a powerful effect on his gut.

*

Stood up at the front of the altar with the other Groomsmen, Sanji felt oddly nervous. Which was weird since he wasn’t the one getting married. He glanced around at the two separate rows of church pews. All the groom's family and friends had been placed on one side and the Bride’s on the other. Each row of pew benches had been adorned with a silk ribbon and weavings of flowers.

He spotted a tuft of green hair and grinned.

Zoro tilted his head up and nodded at him wearing a lazy smile.

Sanji relaxed slightly.

Luffy was a blur of red. Bored with waiting and fidgeting with excitement for the ceremony, he kept bumping into Zoro and knocking his elbow. Law was seated on the other side of Luffy but appeared unaffected by his antics. Sanji supposed after dating Luffy for a year, anyone would become immune to his behaviour.

  _‘Hah looks like you have it worse!’_  He mouthed at Zoro.

Zoro mouthed back, _‘Shuuut up!’_

Usopp nervously stood right in front of the altar. Before him the minister clutched his sermon.

Sanji eyed up Usopp. He had scrubbed up beautifully for the wedding, wearing a trim navy suit with a gold waistcoat. He had smoothed down his hair with gel and combed it back neatly. It ended in a ponytail at the nape of his neck which bloomed with life into curly ringlets.

He watched as Usopp adjusted his cream tie again, clearly nervous.

Nami was stood next to the Groom in a suit identical to Sanji’s as she was Usopp’s best man. She gripped his shoulder and murmured encouraging words to calm him. Her long red hair had been tied back into a single bun at the nape of her neck. She looked seriously classy. He had to admit that she pulled the suit off better than him.

The church doors opened and a gust of air quietened down the seated guests. The wedding march began and all heads turned to the open doors.

Dressed all in white Kaya appeared in the entrance. Her beauty was breathtaking, her smile radiant. Her slim figure was enhanced further in a form fitting backless dress. The dress had a high neck collar that covered her front and her arms were gently wrapped in a sheer layer of lace. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she elegantly marched up the aisle.

Paraded behind her came her bridesmaids dressed in uniform puffy lilac dresses. Their frills and volume reminded Sanji of cupcakes. Three page boys decked out in miniature versions of Sanji’s and Nami’s suits followed along behind them. With each step they scattered pink and white petals.

Luffy whispered excitedly to Law that the boys were from Kaya and Usopp’s home town. The three kids had been nicknamed, Onion, Carrot and Pepper by the locals.

Law gave the kids a once over, spying their matching pink bowties and slicked back hair. He had a hand splayed firmly on Luffy’s thigh. Not to be rude or anything but he could see where the nicknames had come from. Each kid respectively looked like their vegetable. Onion for example had a really rotund head. He just hoped he didn’t smell like one too. He whispered as much to Luffy who busted into peals of laughter. Law squeezed his thigh gently reminding him to be quiet.

Kaya arrived at the altar. Her Bridesmaids assembled along beside her like a row of cupcakes.

The church doors closed as Sabo and Ace took a seat at the back of the pews. Sabo nodded once to the minister.

The sermon began.

*

The minister read the vows and Usopp was overcome with tears as he said, “I do.” With trembling hands he lifted up Kaya’s lace veil.

She smiled serenely at him, a couple of tears rolling down her cheek as well.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Usopp and Kaya kissed as they were pronounced husband and wife.

The church sang with applause and cheers.

Sanji felt his eyes tear up. Sappy things made him want to cry. He searched into the sea of standing guests and locked eyes with Zoro.

Zoro gave him a warm knowing look.

*

Rushing around the kitchen Sanji felt sweat prickling on his brow. He only had a short window before he had to return to the wedding reception in the Hotel Function room. He slipped on heat proof gloves and opened the hot cupboard. It was a machine that was loaded with steaming hot water and shelved with trays of food. It steam cooked which was a healthier option to grilling. He pulled out a tray and gave it a shake, shuffling its contents of chopped carrots. He slotted the tray back and closed the cupboard.

“Okay so we’ve got the rib roast in the oven, the soup has been warmed up in the pot, the veg is in the steamer…” Sanji rhymed off the list of food prep.

“Don’t cha be worryin, Sanji. Me and Vivi have got it all under control,” Lola called. She had a three racked trolley loaded to the brim with soup bowls. She and Vivi were carefully ladling the French Onion soup into the bowls.

A waiter wiped away any spilt drops. Presentation was everything.

“It’s good, we’re on good time. They’re still giving speeches,” Sanji said to himself, ruffling his hair.

“Go, Go!” Lola shooed him, “Don’t miss out on your friends’ wedding!”

*

Sat at the bar in the function room, Sanji felt his stress levels drop significantly. He shrugged forward onto the marble top and sighed with relief. The soup and rib roast with veg had gone down a treat. With all the meals served and done with, he could finally relax and enjoy the wedding. He sat up and eyed the bar. It was pretty much the double to the Hotel’s main bar. The only difference was that this bar was decked out with fairy lights and ribbons. The twinkling lights irritated his eyes.

Zoro wrapped a warm arm along Sanji’s shoulders and leaned into his space. He whispered lowly in his ear, “You did good.” His warm breath tickled his skin as his fingers massaged his arm.

Sanji turned and leaned into him.

Sabo stood up on the stage by the bridal table and took the microphone, “Would the Bride and Groom please honour us with the first dance?”

The tables in the centre of the function room had been cleared away to make room for a dance floor. Sanji barely recognised it from the exorcism last year. It had been repainted and the floor varnished to a rich gloss. Strings of fairy lights hung from the ceiling and gathered in the centre above a large glass chandelier. Nami had truly outdone herself in decorating it in preparation for the Wedding.

Usopp and Kaya held hands and made their way to the dance floor. The function room lights dimmed till all that was left was the fairy lights above them. It created a fantasy atmosphere, almost like they were standing below the night’s sky. Usopp gently laid a hand on Kaya’s waist and together they took their first dance as a newly wedded couple.

Sanji sighed and watched them. He was happy for Usopp but he hated to admit a part of him was a little bitter. Would he ever have a wedding like that?

Zoro squeezed his shoulder.

The first dance ended but the music still played in a calm tempo. Other couples joined the Bride and Groom on the floor. Dresses floated and spun. Polished shoes gracefully tapped the floor.

“Wanna dance?” Zoro asked with his hand outstretched to Sanji.

He looked at that tan hand, calloused from hard work but gentle. He smiled, he might never have a wedding as grand as this but maybe that didn’t matter. He slotted his own hand into Zoro’s and together they walked onto the dance floor.

The couples danced in simple steps, the music easy.

Zoro put a hand on Sanji’s waist and clasped his hand with the other. Together they swayed. Sanji took the lead, familiar with a basic waltz. He moved his feet in an easy one two step motion and Zoro followed.

Twice Zoro stumbled and stood on his toes. He didn’t mind though. He leant in and rested his head on Zoro’s shoulder. Their dance was more like an intimate hug.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Zoro said in his ear under the flow of the music.

“I had a feeling you couldn’t.”

Zoro chuckled and Sanji felt his chest rise beneath his own. This close he could feel Zoro’s blood pump around his body. Could smell the scent of his skin and feel his breath tickle his ear. Zoro was alive and here with him.

Sanji closed his eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

Their simple swaying movement jittered for a second. Zoro stopped and pulled back, his eyes wide. The fairy lights twinkling over head made the tears in his eyes sparkle. He pulled a hand up and gently rested it just below Sanji’s jaw. His fingers twined in the hairs at the nape of his neck. He leaned in and rested their foreheads together for just a moment. He breathed deeply and kissed him long and slow.

*

His gasps for breath fell quietly in the candle lit room. The warm body on top of him slowly and tenderly undulated like waves washing along the shore. Sweat dripped down his torso. His cheeks pink from exertion. The room was warm, almost unbearably. The fireplace before his bed was alight and softly bathed their skin a warm glow.

They were going slowly, taking their time, just enjoying the feeling of two bodies becoming one. Their minds softly buzzed from alcohol and their spirits high. In a heap on a chair their suits lay abandoned. Ties, pink and black mingled together.

He pressed deeper, harder.

Sanji gasped and fisted his hand in a tuft of dyed green hair.

Zoro turned his head and captured that hand with his mouth. He pressed firm lips to Sanji’s palm devouring it with kisses. His undulating hips did not speed up or alter the rhythm. Instead they continued their leisurely maddening motion.

He arched up beneath Zoro. Every so often he would hit the right spot, almost sending him over the edge. Almost but never quite enough.

 “Zoro, Zoro please…” Sanji moaned quietly. He was close, he just needed a little more.

Zoro kissed along his palm and down to the pulse point on his wrist. His mouth worked wonders, sucking and licking. He was going to leave a mark. His mouth stopped and his dark eyes met Sanji’s. His hips never stopped their undulations.

“Zoro,” Sanji tried to fit as much meaning and want into the single word.

Zoro grinned and stilled his hips.

This had to be some kind of torture. Sanji wriggled under him, a scowl forming on his face, “You have one second to move or I’m gonna kick your-”

“I love you, Sanji.”

Sanji’s breath hitched. His heart stuttering. Those three little words from that mouth were devastating to his heart. He looked up into the eyes of the man above him. The fire light licked his skin a soft gold, the sweat on his body glimmering. Zoro was no longer as heavily muscled as he had once been. For the past year he had lost muscle mass, unable to work out. Sanji had seen the insecurity in his eyes at his leaner form. He knew Zoro prided himself on his strength. To think Zoro had risked it all for him…

Tears spilled down his face, “I love you too.”

Their mouths met in a soft collide. Sanji cried out as the once smooth undulations crashed and warred with speed. Zoro’s hands gripped and squeezed his thigh. His other hand nestled into the strands of his hair.

Their kisses became messy, their breathing staggered. At last they met their release.

Panting, Zoro shifted to the side of him, “C’mere.”

Sanji shuffled into his waiting arms. The flames in the fire had died down considerably but the room was still warm. They lay boneless and satisfied. Simmering down they drifted to sleep.

*

It was cold and silent.

He blinked blindly, unable to see.

He tried to move but his legs flopped limply. His whole body felt like dead weight.

Then there was pressure. Something squeezing around his throat.

He couldn’t breathe, he tried to scream.

The ground gave way beneath him and he was falling.

His back collided with something blunt. He was forced unnaturally by the throat into freezing cold liquid. The pressure around his neck pushed him under. Submerged him entirely.

He tried to scream as fluid gushed into his mouth.

A voice called out over the roar of the water in his ears. The words distorted.

He stopped thrashing. The pressure around his throat eased.

He lay there lifeless under the water.

**“SANJI!”**

He lurched awake from the dream, his hair plastered to his head from sweat. He took in deep gasping breaths as he frantically looked around the room. It was dark. He couldn’t see, someone was shaking him.

The bedside light flipped on beside him flashing the room into existence.

“Sanji,” the voice said alarmed.

He turned and looked at the hand griping his arm,“… Zoro.”

Zoro spoke more calmly this time, searching Sanji’s eyes, “You were screaming in your sleep.”

Sanji looked into his eyes and saw the fear and concern. He threw himself out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. He grabbed a bathrobe and tied it around his waist. He couldn’t get Zoro’s expression out of his mind. The last thing he had ever wanted was to cause him to worry about him again. He hadn’t wanted him to know about the dreams! It wasn’t right!

Zoro chased after him and caught the door just as it nearly slammed in his face.

Sanji stood bent over the sink, his hands gripping the bowl.

“Don’t shut me out.” Zoro said firmly, “Please.”

Sanji didn’t turn around to look at him.

“I know something isn’t right with you.”

Sanji hung his head; _I didn’t want to worry you._

Zoro came up behind him and tentatively placed a hand on his back, “Sanji you've slept next to me every night. I’ve known for a while that something wasn’t right. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.”

Sanji shook off the hand and the verbal invitation to explain, “I’m sorry… for waking you.”

Zoro stared at his back concerned. He wasn’t sure how to handle this, “I’ll run a hot bath,” He hesitantly stepped over to the porcelain tub; one eye still on Sanji. He twisted the taps till hot water chugged freely.

Sanji shook his head, his shoulders shaking… the sound of crashing water made his skin crawl, “No…”

Zoro lifted a couple of towels off the rack, “No? Sanji you’re drenched in cold sweat,” When Sanji didn’t answer. Zoro argued further, “You know you have a tendency towards hypothermia! You’re getting in the bath.”

Sanji sighed; he needed to pretend he was at least holding it together. And Zoro was right, he couldn’t forgo washing. His level of personal hygiene wouldn’t allow that. Not to mention that the ejaculate that had run down his thigh from earlier had dried and was itchy.

Zoro flipped the taps to off and it was quiet. Dead quiet in the night.

“C’mon, take the robe off.”

Sanji gripped the robe and shrugged it off his shoulders. The cool air hit his damp skin. He raised his head to assess his appearance in the mirror.

A skeletal face with rotting pieces of flesh stared back at him.

He yelped.

The skull in the mirror’s mouth fell open in unison. Black gungy water sloshed free from the hollow jaw filled with crooked teeth.

Sanji staggered back and tripped over his robe.

Zoro barely managed to catch and steady him. Immediately he was on his guard. He placed himself in front of Sanji, using his own body as a shield.

Sanji composed himself and stared at the tan back in front of him. Once again, Zoro was sacrificing himself for him. He ran his fingers frustratedly through his damp hair and scrunched it back. He couldn’t let Zoro keep doing this. He took calm steadying breaths and lied, “It was nothing, just an after image from the dream.”

Zoro turned and looked over his shoulder, “You sure?”

“Yeah….”

Zoro visibly relaxed but remained standing protectively in front of Sanji.

Sanji shook his head and glanced at the bath tub. The body of water lay motionless watching him. It was safe to say he was developing a fear of water. He took Zoro by the hand, “Get in with me.”

Zoro gripped his hand and glared at the mirror.

*

Sanji closed his eyes and rested his head on the chest behind him. The bathwater was warm and pooled just under his chin. They’d been soaking for maybe ten minutes or so.

“You’re quiet.”

Sanji hummed a response.

Zoro hesitated, “Are you… are you annoyed or upset with me?” He said with so much uncertainty.

Sanji blinked one eye open and tilted his head to look up at the man sat behind him in the tub. His tan skin flush from the heat.

“No…”

Zoro rolled his eyes and shifted slightly. The water rippled under his motions, “You are.” He said matter of fact.

Sanji didn’t answer. He moved his hand in a swaying motion like a fish through the water. What did his dreams mean? Personally he enjoyed bathing and soapy hot washes. He’d never had a phobia of water before. When he was younger Zeff had taught him how to swim and he had fond memories from that time. 

He twisted his feet and twirled his toes; they were sore after dancing for so long but the warm water was helping.

It all made him think that the dreams weren’t related to him but coming from an outside force. Outside forces in the Bellamere usually meant ghosts but how could that be? Perona and the Viscount were gone. Law had even said with the main misery removed the spiritual wound of the hotel should eventually heal and close over. And what the hell had that been in the mirror just there now?

Zoro continued, “I know you are. And you won’t talk to me about what’s really going on.” He pressed his hand to Sanji’s chest and splayed his fingers over his heart, “You tell me you love me and then you hide things from me.”

That irked him. He stilled his hand motions and curled his toes, “A relationship is supposed to be equal but you continue to throw yourself in harm’s way for me.”

The hand on his chest pressed firmer, “I can’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Sanji twisted his body around till he was facing Zoro head on. The other man’s hair was wet, a darker shade of green and swept back.

 “What if something bad happens to you!” He snapped.

Zoro made to argue back but Sanji beat him to the punch, “Don’t you dare say that you can take care of yourself! I…” His voice choked, “I still remember you lying up in that Hospital bed.”

Zoro stilled.

Fat tears welled up in Sanji’s eyes and spilled hotly down his cheeks, “What would I have done if I had lost you?” He cried. All his emotions were coming to the forefront, “And it was all my fault! I-“

“No,” Zoro said firmly, “It was never your fault… it was the Bride’s.” Zoro grew rigid as he spoke, “That’s why I don’t understand why you keep visiting her grave.”

“I….” Sanji searched for an answer. It was time to come clean. He sniffed, “I’m worried the dreams I’m having are connected to her somehow.”

Zoro’s lifted his hand up and smoothed away the tear tracks using the pad of his thumb, “Will you tell me about them?”

He blinked and dropped his head onto Zoro’s chest in defeat. The water in tub swirled with the motion.

Zoro found Sanji’s hand under the water and intertwined their fingers, “If you can trust me with this….,” He grudged out, “Then I’ll work on the equal protection thing.”

Sanji squeezed his fingers, “Okay,” It was a start, they were agreeing to work on their problems, “I’ll tell you what I can remember.”

*

A couple of days after the wedding Nami held a staff meeting. Usopp and Kaya had left the night before for their long awaited tropical honeymoon. The staff were grouped around the large table in the function room. The new waiters and waitresses took the table next to theirs. It was interesting to see how their numbers how nearly doubled.

Zoro leaned unimpressed on the chair with his arms crossed. Within a week he’d get approval from the Doc and be able to start work again. He flexed his arm. His muscles had shrunk pathetically. He’d have to bulk up first chance he got. He side eyed Sanji sat primly beside him. Their chairs were pressed close together and their flanks brushed along each other. He smiled to himself. Many times he had tried to lift his weights to work out but Sanji had freaked and stopped him, terrified that he would damage something further. In the end he had had to promise he would not do anything that could wreck his recovery. He had kept his end of the deal. He supposed he would do anything if Sanji asked.

Nami was talking, plans or other things she deemed important. Zoro blew air through his nose, bored.

Sanji stiffened beside him and visibly paled.

That got his attention fast. He straightened up and leaned into Sanji’s space, “What’s wrong?”

Sanji gestured with his eyes to Nami.

Zoro looked; Franky was standing up alongside her looking more serious than normal. His usual funky blue hair had been combed back professionally.

Nami spoke, “Franky will begin work on re-opening the sixth floor and-“

“What?” Zoro cut her off.

Nami scrunched her mouth up and glared at her loud mouthed employee. She pressed her fist onto the table in front of her, “Yes Zoro. As you know or should know, the Bellamere is being marketed as haunted. The sixth floor will be re-opened to the public to host ghost tours.”

“There’s no way you’re that stupid, don’t you remember what happened!”

The staff began to murmur. The newer waitresses and waiters excited. They had heard the rumours about the ghosts and watched the online videos but there had always been a shred of doubt, since they hadn’t witnessed the events.

“I remember full well-“

Zoro cut her off again, “Don’t you care about what happened to Sanji and Robin?” His voice rose in volume.

Sanji stared annoyed at Zoro. He hadn’t meant for him to make a scene. He also noted that Zoro had left himself out from the short list of victims. Only Zoro would think a broken neck and coma wasn’t worth mentioning.

Nami stiffened at that, “I remember,” She said her voice wavering, “But you should know Garp, _The Boss_ has ordered it.” She slammed her finger into her chest, “Not me.” She glared at him profusely and then at all the seated staff, staring back at her. Her voice broke, “Don’t you think I’m scared too?”

Sanji hit Zoro a whack on his arm. His one rule in life was never to upset a lady.

“Isn’t the ground rotted all the way through in places?” Sabo tried to reason, “That’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.”

Franky answered, “I’m gonna fix structural problems like that.” His sun glasses hid his eyes and his voice sounded flat. It was obvious he wasn’t happy about the idea either but a job was a job.

“The spirits won’t like that,” Law said with an edge to his voice.

Nami collected herself, “You said they were gone Law. That the Hotel would heal.”

Law shook his head, “It’s only been a year. It would take a decade for something like that to fully close over,” He pointed to the ceiling, his grey eyes cold and piercing, “Right now that section of the Hotel is trying to repair itself but it’s still infectious. I’m worried something malicious might still be harbouring itself up there.”

“Infectious?” Sanji whispered.

Zoro shared a look with Sanji. He reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. These dreams he was having could mean nothing good. What if they were connected somehow to the sixth floor? Opening it could worsen his condition. Zoro stared softly at Sanji’s tired face; he already looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

Law persisted, “Having living humans up there would disrupt the energy and aggravate the smaller spirits that still reside. You’d be essentially putting meat in front of starving wolves! Worst case scenario, someone else gets attacked again.”

Nami bit her lip, and spoke with finality, “It’s out of my hands. Meeting dismissed.” She turned on her heel and marched away. Tears pooled in her eyes. Of course she was terrified! How could they think for a second that she wanted this? Yes, the rumours of ghosts had shot their profits up but she had never ever wanted that floor re-opened. They had had almost a year of peace and now The Boss was going to ruin it. The sixth floor was like Pandora’s Box. Once opened all the evil would be let back into the Bellamere.

“They’re making a mistake,” Law warned.

Franky followed after her and gently patted her on the shoulder. He knew it wasn’t her fault, “I’ll get started on it today.”

*

The sixth floor was beyond freaky, bro. This was like his second time going there and it was not super. The first time was when he had gone to seal it up. The whole time the hairs on the back of his neck had refused to lie down. He kept thinking he could hear something moving around. The floor boards would creak like someone was walking on them. And when he looked he swore he saw a dark shadowy figure disappear in the blink of an eye.

Upon the elevators arrival to the sixth floor he was greeted to the metal barricade he had fashioned. It was still holding strong. He couldn’t believe he was being made to remove it. He had designed it to make sure no one would ever step foot in there again… or take a step out. He shuddered loudly. Ghosts freaked him out man.

He rolled his shirt sleeves up revealing star tattoos on his arms. His lovely wife Robin had advised him to dress warm. Still he found wearing heavy clothing restricting, preferring to wear a loose open Hawaiian shirt. He liked bright colours; they matched his outlook on life, bold and cheerful. He believed in doing whatever made you happy unless it harmed someone else.  In his mind, removing his ‘Battle Wall Franky’ (He had a tendency to name all his creations) just didn’t sit right with him. What if someone got hurt again? The image of the puncture scars on Robin’s hand stung his mind.

He shook his head. Hopefully the sixth floor was alright now. He couldn’t go against his Boss’s orders. Not only that but he had a nice life here with Robin. Disobeying Garp could lead to them getting tossed. He sighed and connected the leads of his power tools to the battery generator he’d brought up with him. The whirring noise of the drill was harsh in the solemn silence of the box. He connected the mouth of the drill to the head of the nails and one by one began to remove them. They lightly clattered free onto the metal grid of the elevator floor.

The dim light bulb in the elevator box blinked in and out.

Franky paused and lifted the sunglasses off his nose to stare at the blinking bulb. He felt like the silly thing was threatening him. “Believe me buddy I don’t want to do it,” he said wryly.

He had only one more nail left, once removed the Battle Wall Franky or ‘BWF’ would collapse. He reluctantly set his shades back down over his eyes. They were custom built, made especially for his kind of work. Not only that but they looked cool. So even if he was in pitch darkness he was not about to take them off. They added to his aesthetic. What was the point in doing anything if you didn’t look super doing it?

The drill spun and the last nail finally wobbled loose and hit the floor with a shrill clatter. With a simple shove of his hand, the ‘BWF’ crumpled into neat separate sheets of metal. He had designed it in such a way that removal would be simple and recyclable. That being said, it would only be easy for him as he knew exactly which nails to remove.

The bulb in the elevator exploded with a BANG and showered him in glass and darkness.

“Urgh,” he roared, holding his arm defensively above his head. The drill was still in his hand. It spun faster and faster even though his thumb was off the power button. The noise of the ‘whirr’ was deafening.

**WHIRR WHIRRRRRRRR**

He couldn’t see in the dark. The drill in his hand was dangerous and seemed to have taken a life of its own. He yelled when the rubber handle grew hot and burned his hand. He dropped it and heard more than saw it hit the floor with a clunk but the whirring didn’t stop, it only grew louder.

**WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

He could hear it spinning furiously round and round on the floor. Franky pushed himself back and hopefully out of harm’s warm. He tripped over a cable from his generator. With a loud crash he smacked bodily into the rotten boards of the sixth floor.

**WHIRR WHIRRRRRRRRR**

He shades had fallen somewhere. He struggled to see.

The ‘whirring’ abruptly stopped. And then it was quiet, too quiet.

He closed his eyes sighing in relief. Just a freak accident, man. Nothing to worry about. Ghosts couldn’t possess power tools or could they? He tried to shuffle into a standing position but his leg was trapped on something unseen. Then he felt it. A shiver that began in his fingertips. It spread up his arms till he was full on trembling. The hairs all over his body prickled and stood on end. The boards under his back groaned loudly complaining over his weight. Crap the floor might give!

At the other end of the hallway were it was darkest something creaked just once.

Franky turned to look towards the noise. His eyes wide and alarmed. If someone was there, he couldn’t see them. He tried to twist his body around to make his way back to the elevator.

He heard the creak again. Only this time he identified the sound as a floorboard creaking under the weight of someone’s foot.

**_CREAK CREAK_ **

Someone or something had taken two steps forward.

He was getting the hell out of here! He managed to fall awkwardly onto his front. Shards of glass bit into his exposed arms. He ignored the pain. Panic tightened its hands around his throat but he fought it by keeping his eyes focused on his escape, the shallow elevator box.

He outstretched his arms, ignoring the sting of glass and the blood beginning to spill.  

**_CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK CREAK_ **

The noise assaulted his eardrums in tandem. Whatever it was had broken into a run.

Franky grunted heavily, his body too large and heavy to drag alone by just the strength in his arms. His leg dragged awkwardly behind him as sweat trickled down his forehead smearing his guy-liner. His blood dripped and was swallowed by the dry rotted mouth of the floorboards.

**_CREAK_ **

A floorboard creaked just behind him.

He froze. He felt the board beneath his body dip under the weight of another.

It was right on top of him.

He’d never felt fear like this. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak or even dare to breathe. He closed his eyes. His heart beat so fast he thought it would burst.

With a sickening **crunch** something gritty and cold snapped down around his ankles.

Franky let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was dragged bodily into the abyss.

*

Later that night Robin sat filled with worry in Nami’s office. The single window was devoid of light, a simple black square. Hours had passed since Franky had left for the sixth floor and night had long since fallen. He had not returned or answered her phone calls. She feared Law had been right and that something had got a hold of him. She cursed herself; she knew she shouldn’t have let her beloved husband go alone.

Nami leaned her elbows on her desk and hid her face behind her hands, “Are you sure?” The gold buttons on the sleeves of her suit looked dull and brassy.

Robin frowned, “Yes, Miss Nami.” She said with a hint of urgency to her voice. She swiped her dark hair back off her face. Two strands kept falling loose annoying her. She pulled the glasses she wore on a chain around her neck up and on top of her head to pin them back. Her fingers remained on the lens. She closed her eyes. Franky had gifted them to her. He had smiled a huge goofy grin, _“Now we match!”_

She breathed deeply to calm herself. The light weight of the shades on her head was reassuring. She opened her eyes feeling renewed with determination.

Nami released a long frazzled out exhale. Her red hair had lost its shine and looked lacklustre in the artificial light of her office.  She had spent all day stressing over this decision. The skin around her fingers had been chewed away after she had bitten off her normally immaculate nails. She wearily lifted her head up to meet Robin’s eyes, “I’ll arrange a search party.”

“I’ll lead it.”

*

The search party packed into the sullen elevator like sardines. Nails and broken pieces of glass rattled and rolled at their feet. The generator and power tools lay abandoned on the floor. No one commented on the scene inside the elevator. It was pitifully evident that some kind of misfortune had befallen Franky.

Luffy acted as their source of light, sporting in his hand an old fashioned gas lantern. They had figured it would last longer as Robin had recalled how her torch had abruptly died before. Perhaps it had been the cause of ghostly interference or faulty batteries? Either way they weren’t taking that chance this time.

Luffy excited by the groups planned rescue mission and possible ghost fighting had deemed the party, “The Spirit Suckers.”

“Suckers?” Vivi had asked confused.

Luffy had replied, “Yeah cause we gonna _sucker-punch_ some ghosts!”

Needless to say the name didn’t stick despite how many times Luffy tried.

Robin stood firmly at the front of the party. She jiggled her foot impatiently watching the arrow slowly click round the numbers on the elevator’s half-clock as it ascended. The shades on her head glinted yellow within the Lanterns diminutive circle of light. It wasn’t much to work with. She tightened her hand on the strap on her bag. She had packed blue prints and information on the Hotel incase she needed it. If Franky was being held somewhere on the sixth floor, she would find him.

Law stood rigid beside Robin. He didn’t need to say anything, he practically exuberated, _‘I told you so.’_ Hanging around his neck on a leather strap was a camera. It looked similar to a Polaroid –a kind of camera that developed photos the instant the picture was taken- except it had been altered someway, with wires and gizmos protruding from its body. The lens had also been removed and replaced with a strange coloured piece of film.

Zoro was at the very back of the elevator, leaning against the wooden panel. As of now he stood far apart in a huff from Sanji with his arms crossed. Neither of them acknowledged the other. Earlier they had rowed upon the announcement of the search party. Zoro hadn’t wanted Sanji to go incase he got injured. He had said as much and the other man had been pissed. It had dissolved into an argument, Sanji reminding and enforcing the promise to treat each other as equal! In the end he had reluctantly agreed but he still felt on edge. They were essentially walking into the lion’s den.

Glancing over at Zoro, Sanji wasn’t too worried; they often had rows and tiffs. He was more concerned with Franky’s well being. The only semi-positive theory to his whereabouts was that maybe he’d fallen through the rotted floor somewhere and got stuck. The negative conclusion he had come up with was that the Bellamere was in fact still haunted and a ghost had abducted him. The latter scared him. The confirmed presence of another spirit could be the cause of his dreams. And what did that mean for him, was he next?

The last member of their party was Vivi. She had practically jumped at the chance when she heard a search party was gathering. She had had better sense than Luffy though and had promptly hid her excitement. Fake-coughing she had schooled herself back to a semblance of seriousness. On her back she had a duffle bag laden with supplies. Law had also dumped the first aid kit on her. Not that she minded. She was finally going to see a real ghost! So what if she was the ‘bag-boy’.

The elevator groaned as it clicked into place. Luffy lifted the lantern into the air, displaying the crooked arrow pointing at the empty spot after the digit 5.The elevator door whined as it slowly trudged open. It stuck half way, caught on something. Robin squeezed out through the small gap provided. There was a metallic clatter as she moved something on the other side of the door.

The motor on the elevator door cricked and the door slid fully open.

Robin was hunched down on the floor. At her feet where several large sheets of metal, “It’s the Battle Wall Franky.” She swiped a hand along the smooth metal tenderly.

The others waited in the elevator letting Robin take a moment.

Zoro shifted feeling an adrenaline buzz. Robin had helped him in his time of need. He mentally vowed to find Franky in one piece in return.

Robin fixed the group with a look, her green eyes serious, “We travel as a group or in pairs at all times. Never leave on your own,” She eyed each and every member of the group, assessing their resolve, “Vivi, you’re with me.”

Vivi shuffled hurriedly out from the elevator shaft, leaving the safe circle of light to Robin’s side. The heel of her boot promptly shattered something. There was an audible _crack._ She gingerly stepped back, startled.

Luffy followed out after them and held the glow of the lantern towards the source of the noise. Everyone was very still, barely daring to breathe. The lantern illuminated in yellow light a set of familiar shades. The leg like ear pieces had broken apart completely and the lens was cracked.

Robin gasped pained and dropped to the rotted floor. She delicately scooped up the broken pieces of her husband’s shades. Her hands shook, the puncture scars on her hand mangled and painful looking. “He… he would never take these off willingly,” She bit out, tears building in her eyes.

Vivi leant down next to her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. In reality this was her first time properly meeting the Historian that she had heard stories about. Even though she did not know her well, she could not bear to see her so upset. She looked at the spot where the shades had been left abandoned. The rotted boards were lit a dirty yellow and marked with dark spots. They looked almost black. She cautiously reached forward and touched the marks with the tips of her fingers. The black spots felt like crusted over jelly, gooey and congealed on the inside. She yanked her hand back repulsed, her fingertips stained.

Robin grabbed her hand, “That’s blood.” Alarm and panic set in. Robin grabbed the lantern from Luffy, waving it frantically along the floor. Just a couple steps away from the elevator the drops led to a larger grim looking stain. Robin shook her head, muttering, “No, No,” under her breath. From the pooled mark there was a long stretched out black stain. Blood had been smeared along the gnarled floorboards.

Franky, he had been hurt. That blood was maybe hours old. Something had physically dragged him backwards.

Robin bit her trembling lip. There was no time to lose.

The gathered group behind her was silent. Their hearts heavy at the sight of spilt blood. It didn’t look good for Franky. Still they said nothing; it would do no good to say such negative things.

Robin wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. In her fingers she still clutched his broken shades.

Luffy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His face wore such compassion as he delicately took the lantern from her hand. He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving hers, holding so much determination and meaning. He acknowledged the sight on the floor but said it didn’t matter. They would find Franky, alive!

Robin sniffed nodding her head. Together they began to lead the way down the hallway with Law and Vivi closely behind.

Zoro turned to look at Sanji who was staring resolutely ahead. He was worried for him, the harmful effect it would have on him returning to this floor. Already it looked bleak. That amount of blood loss didn’t just happen by accident.

Sanji turned to face him but his eyes were unseeing, lost in his thoughts. He blinked and stared at Zoro for a second. In the corner of his lip was a hidden reassuring smile. Without speaking the two followed side by side after the group held alight in the circle.

*

They had been steadily travelling along the sixth floor. It was darker than the last time they’d unfortunately been there. There was no moon tonight, the sky overcast and harsh. Meticulously they entered each and every room, all missing a door. Sanji felt his skin crawl at the sight of the lone rocking chair. It watched the group pass by but thankfully remained immobile.

As of now they stood just inside the Bride’s room. The lantern had died down to a pathetic flicker as though it had been smothered. They struggled to see in the tenebrific room. Zoro made his way over to the large windows and lightly tapped his boot against the dusty window seat below. It appeared as though nothing had changed. He found it hard to believe that he was back in this hell hole. Yet he was nowhere near as afraid as he had been last time. This time Sanji was stood by his side. He glanced at him trying to gauge how he was holding up without asking.

“It seems different,” Robin said quietly in the darkness. She was studying the aged four poster bed. The drapes were in tatters. She intriguingly rubbed her hand through the threads and watched dust roll off it in waves.

“Different how?” Vivi asked. She was genuinely inquisitive as she had no first time to compare the experience to.

Robin answered, “Like nothing is here…”

The group had different expressions of doubt on their faces.

“We are the only ones here.” Luffy said matter of fact.

Sure enough once Sanji thought about it, this time on the infamous sixth floor was completely different to the last. It felt like an ordinary if not abandoned floor. The sensations from before were absent. The feeling of eyes on his back was missing. No dark shadows flickered in the corner of his eye. It was just dark, dusty and smelly. He hadn’t given the difference much thought at first as he had chalked it down to travelling in a group instead of separately.“Perhaps the spirits really are gone?” He asked hopefully. Although what did that mean for his dreams, was he just crazy? Great…

Law had his back to them, “No something is here…” His eyes flicked around the room, “Its presence is hidden.” He lifted the camera up from around his neck, “Only one way to check.” The camera clicked as Law did a quick spin of the room snapping pictures.

The camera’s slim mouth spat out Polaroid’s.

Luffy caught them one by one.

Sanji was no photographer but he didn’t see how there could be anything on the photos but an empty square. Seeing as the camera didn’t have a flash or light source and it was practically pitch black in the room. He glanced out the window, the clouds thundered thick and gloomy in the night sky. There was no guiding moon tonight, no rays of sliver light.

Luffy held the photos collectively in his hands and shook them to encourage development. One by one he said, “Nope, nope, nope,” and chucked each back onto the floor.

On the very last photo, he exclaimed, “!”

Law was at his side in an instant. He took the Polaroid in question and held it up to the Lantern analysing the picture.

“What is it?” Vivi asked. She bent down and gathered the pile of photos. She inspected each but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  

Sanji reached and took a couple from her hands. He was surprised; his earlier assumption had been incorrect. Each Polaroid was a different block of colour following the colour spectrum. He flicked through, red, yellow, blue. Each picture showed the outlines of objects in the room. He could make out the grainy shape of the bed. Apart from the cameras ‘magic night capturing abilities’ and rainbow tint, there didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary in the photos. He wondered just what kind of modification Law had done.

Law held up the Polaroid that had caught Luffy’s attention. It was purple in tone. The gathered group peered closely, staring. The picture depicted the entrance to the Bride’s room, the hallway visible via the lack of door.

“I don’t see anything?” Vivi said confused.

“Are you gonna tell us what it is? Cuz I’m just looking at a blurry purple square.” Zoro said unimpressed.

Law rolled his eyes, “Look closer,” He pointed with his finger at the hallway.

They leaned closer, staring. There seemed to be a tiny ball like shape floating in the air.

“You got a dust speck on the lens. So what?”

Law grimaced, “It’s a spirit orb.”

Zoro shrugged his shoulders perplexed as to what the relevance of some orb meant.

Law looked like a man who was a step away from strangling himself with his camera strap. He took a deep breath, “The spirit orbs are attracted to the bigger entities. So they should lead us to the source; the stronger more spiteful spirits. Remember what I said before about wasps to sugar?”

Zoro didn’t answer. He discretely glanced at Sanji trying to read his expression. Law had basically confirmed that something was definitely here and it wasn’t friendly.

The little circle from the lantern’s light bobbed like a firefly as Luffy rushed out eagerly into the hallway. “Follow the orbs!”

Law adjusted the camera in his arms. Damn thing was heavy, “You heard the Spirit Suckers Captain, let’s go.”

*

Scattered on the rotted floor boards of the sixth floor was a winding trail of coloured Polaroids. Reminiscent of the trail of bread crumbs left by Hansel and Gretel. Following the progress of the photos, each picture became steadily more and more burdened with orbs. In the beginning there were only a few and upon looking one could assume the lens had been dirty. As the number of orbs grew frighteningly it became clear it was due to some other unnatural phenomenon. The pictures originally dull and grainy became speckled with bright white flecks. The further the trail went into the dark hallway, the brighter the orbs became.

The second Battle Wall Franky blocking the entrance to the secret stairs lay crumpled. This one had not been removed by its creator. It had been broken apart by something else and rendered into fragments. The metal sheets did not resemble at all their doubles from the elevator. Instead of pristine and silver these were rusted and worn away. As though they had stood for a hundred years and had lost a battle to the elements.

Robin checked again the blue print she held up on the wall illuminated by the lantern. There was no doubting it, beyond the destroyed Battle Wall Franky was the stairs to the kitchen and servants area. She didn’t understand… she remembered clearly a year ago that the stairs had been hidden from sight. Something or someone had busted through the hidden entrance and sheets of metal.

Law snapped a photo of the broken and splintered entrance to the servant’s secret stairs. It lay open like a gaping wound. The camera made an odd splicker sound and spat out a photo, “Shit, running low on film.” He held up the photo and with a flick of his wrist, shook it to develop. Like a fire eating away at paper the square on the film grew from blank to coloured. A massive congregation of spirit orbs were awakened on the picture. Like a monstrous hive of wasps they were revealed clinging around the entrance to the stairs. That wasn’t what caught his attention though. To the naked eye, the entrance was a vacant hollow yet on film a strange thin membrane covered the gap. This was serious. The membrane was clear in colour with an iridescent hue to it. Like a slimy skin created from a soap bubble.

“We’ve found the source,” Law said with dread. He shook his head in disbelief, “This is the spirit wound. It’s manifested itself and it’s infected. I’ve never seen anything this far gone before. Something is in there,” Law’s voice shook, “Growing like a foetus in a womb.”

Zoro stormed up into Law’s space and grabbed his upper arm in a fierce grip, “How? How could this happen?!” He growled, “You told us it would heal!” He was spitting with anger to mask his fear.

“Zoro,” Sanji chastised, although he hated to admit he was thinking the same thing.

Law was unimpressed and angered by Zoro’s challenge. He pushed back into Zoro’s space unblinking. The lantern dipped and flickered, painting their faces a dull yellow. He snarled back, “Garp, the Boss wouldn’t give Nami permission to allow me to perform a full cleanse of the building.”

“What?”

Law looked around at the surprised faces of the group, “Don’t look so dumb, you know the Bellamere is being marketed as haunted,” His sharp eyes glinted, “Garp wants, no he needs the Hotel to have spiritual activity for business.”

Luffy scrunched a hand through his hair. For the first time he looked upset. The dull glow of the lantern made his youthful face look older, “You never told me that about Grandpa.”

Law looked small for a moment. His eyes soft, he stretched a hand out and touched Luffy’s cheek, “I’m sorry.”

Zoro interrupted the little moment, head butting his way between the two. His arm pointed towards the entrance to the stairs. He remembered clearly from a year ago that there hadn’t been a fucking rotted hole there. He snatched the photo and stared. He shook his head in disbelief and paced back and forth. It looked like something from a science fiction movie, a crazy layer of alien goo, “Just what the hell is that? You better have an explanation Law!”

Law scrunched his face up. He wouldn’t rise to the anger. He was better than that. He kept his voice calm, “Originally I had believed that there were two main spirits and I stand by assumption. Only,” He looked at the unnatural darkness beyond the stairway, “Something else was here too. At the time it was nowhere near as strong, even now its presence is still faint as though it’s biding its time.” He yanked the Polaroid back from Zoro’s hand and held it up to the lantern light displaying the multitude of orbs. He traced his finger along their bulbous shape, “I think it’s been feeding on the residual misery left behind by the Bride and the Viscount. Look here at the orbs,” He tapped a particularly large one, “They’re attracted to whatever this is. The only possible explanation is that a third spirit has taken control of the sixth floor.”

“So what do we do?” Sanji asked his voice quiet. Law was confirming all his fears. The dreams weren’t connected to Perona but to something else. Something bad. He knew now that this thing had been gradually growing stronger just as his dreams had grown more vivid. He couldn’t doubt it anymore, he was connected to it.

“Burn it. Completely purge the sixth floor from the face of the earth. It’s infected beyond repair. A fire would purify and kill any traces holding the spirits here.”

Robin spoke. She had been quiet for a while. She still held in her hand her husband’s shades. Her voice was tight and she wasn’t looking at the group but at the gaping hole, “Garp will never allow you to burn down such an historic piece of property.” She looked over her shoulder, eyeing Law, “Do not forget that I am a Historian and I would also never allow you to destroy priceless history. There must be an alternative present.”

Law’s lip curled up in a grimace, “I figured you wouldn’t like that plan. The only other option would be to do a cleansing exorcism similar to a ritual house blessing performed by a priest. It’s not guaranteed to work though.”

“But you’re not a priest. Are you?” Vivi asked.

“No. Far from it,” Law said with a strange smile.

“Enough chit-chat, my Franky has to be through here.” Robin took the first step towards the dark opening.

Law grabbed her arm in fear, “Wait, that’s not just any old entryway. It’s, Its…,” His words failed him, “You cross through there, you cut through that membrane. You won’t be going to the stairs but to the other side.”

Robin ripped her arm from his grip, “I know he’s in there. I feel it in my gut.”

“Don’t do this. There’s no telling what would happen or if you would even be able to come back. The living should not cross the veil to the world of the dead.”

“Enough!” She silenced him with one word. The others watched stunned as Robin stepped through into the void. Her silhouette grainy in the yellow light seemed to disappear completely. It was like she had vanished altogether from their world. They peered through the hole unable to see her at all. For it was that dark, a total absence of light.

Law shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t let her go alone. He looked at the blank uninviting space. Impossible as it was, it looked like their world just ended there. Reluctantly he steeled his heart and mind. Stepping through, he was the first to follow after her into the other.

Sanji walked up to the entrance after him. His fingers clenched and unclenched, nails biting into his palms. He was dying for a cigarette to calm his nerves. His stomach twisted in knots from fear and dread. He needed to find the connection between the Spirit Wound and his dreams. He owed it to himself and to Zoro to find a way to end them.

Zoro gripped Sanji’s upper arm, holding him in place. He knew fine rightly what he was thinking and there was no way in hell he was about to let him go through with it.

“Zoro,” Sanji stood before the dark abyss.

Zoro squeezed tighter. He had to be hurting him but Sanji made no complaint. Instead he turned and crowded into Zoro’s space, facing away from the opening. He brought a hand up and ran it along Zoro’s jaw, down his neck until it rested just over his heart. He could feel it beat beneath the fabric of his shirt. The pectoral muscle there had shrunk. Zoro wasn’t as strong as he used to be.

Zoro relaxed incrementally at the touch.

With a firm shove, Sanji put all his might into his palm and bodily knocked Zoro backwards.

Taken off guard, he fell.

“I’m sorry.” Sanji stepped through into the void. His words cut off into nothingness.

Zoro grunted in pain, he’d thwacked his back off the hard floor. He watched in horror as Sanji seemingly vanished into thin air. “No…”

Instantly Luffy was at his side, helping him to his feet.

“No… no. NO!” He was delirious with disbelief.

Luffy held his arm, calling out his name but it wasn’t registering.

A sharp slap to the face righted his faculties.

Vivi held her hand aloft in the air, “I’m Sorry. You were losing it.”

Zoro licked his lip, tasting blood. He wiped it off on his shirt sleeve. “I’m going in there, don’t try to stop me."

Luffy tilted the straw hat on his head. Since the wedding he’d grown attached to it and hadn’t taken it off since. He gripped Zoro’s arm tighter and grabbed Vivi with his other, “We go together.”

Zoro turned and stared at Luffy, sweat glistened on his brow.

“He’s right. We have to stick together.” Vivi added, hiding the shake to her voice. Awkwardly she linked her arm with Luffy’s and together the three of them crossed as a chain into the dark chasm.

 

*

It was pitch black. Zoro couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face, let alone the person beside him. And someone was next to him. He had entered linked with two others. His hands were griping something but at the same time nothing. He spoke aloud but his voice did not carry through.

In the darkness a small flicker caught his eye. It flashed ghostly and yellow for just a second before it disappeared. He stared, convinced he had seen it. He moved bodily towards where he had seen the ghostly flame. Another sparked just ahead of him, a simple flicker of light almost like a trick to his eyes. Still it was his only marker. He headed closer to it, his steps felt heavy like he was wading through water. A strange thought entered his mind, _‘A soul is a heavy burden,’_ as though placed there by a foreign entity. He heard the words echo in his mind on a ghostly tongue. So this was the Spirit Wound or the ‘other side.’ He felt heavy as he was alive and did not belong. It was quiet, unnaturally devoid of noise. His lungs exhaled and inhaled deafeningly.

A yellow flame ruptured into life before him but did not flicker away. He reached out for it, the sole object and vivacity of life in the void. As his fingers approached he saw the outline of his skin glow faintly. Just as his fingertip grazed the edge of the flame, gravity dropped him. He fell, the ground no longer below him. He plummeted, falling in the darkness. His stomach lurched as memories of the night on the roof assaulted him. He screamed. Falling he was falling.

*

Disorientated, Zoro opened his eyes. He lay crumpled in a heap. Blinking he rubbed a hand over his eyes. They felt itchy and sore. His neck ached. Pulling himself up into a sitting position his spine cracked audibly and he winced. Where was he? He looked around; his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. It seemed to be some kind of box like room. His hands felt along the uneven ground and shifted through a thick layer of dust that stuck to his sweaty skin. His neck complained as he looked up at a large cavity in the wooden ceiling. It seemed he had fallen through the floor to somewhere. He turned his palms over in front of his face, drinking in reality. He flexed his fingers watching his skin, bones and ligaments pull taut and lax. He was no longer in the Spirit Wound. Thank fuck. His mind reigned in on his main concern, Sanji. Where was he?

Something groaned beside him and Zoro squinted in the dark. A body shifted next to him. He hesitantly reached out and prodded it.

“Ow!” The body complained loudly. It twisted and arched groaning.

“Luffy?”

The young man next to him righted himself up. It seemed he had face planted next to Zoro.

Zoro tugged him up into a bear hug, “Shit, you made it,” He propped Luffy over his shoulder and searched around the dim room, “Where’s the girl? She was with us.”

Luffy coughed spluttering dust everywhere, his hands fumbled with the fabric of Zoro’s shirt smearing dusty prints onto white. He seemed confused and out of touch.

“Hey? Did you hit your head?” He gave Luffy an unhelpful shake, rattling his poor brain about further.

“I’m over here,” a light female voice called out softly in the dark.

Zoro paused his shaking. Luffy became limp in his arms, his mouth hanging open as he groaned.

“Bebe? No, shit, Vivi?” Zoro hazarded.

“It’s Vivi,” She said not amused. With a spark a yellow flame shallowly illuminated the dingy room. The air was thick with dust that floated and hovered like toxic snow. Vivi stood before him clutching Luffy’s lantern in her arms. She looked bedraggled and her dark hair was coated a ghastly grey from the copious amount of dust. Dark blood trickled down her temple. It seemed Luffy wasn’t the only one who’d hit his head.

Zoro focused in on the lantern light. It was so reminiscent of the flame from the Spirit Wound that it gave him shivers. He looked around his surroundings. It seemed they had fallen into some kind of old fashioned kitchen. A rickety table set with knobbly chairs was behind him and to the other side housed a series of corroded cabinets. All were coated in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Utensils hung rusted and ancient from a rack. This room had to of lain forgotten for almost a century judging by the amount of dust alone.

“I think we’ve fallen through to the servant’s quarters. Also I think,” She hesitated, “I think I may have found Franky,” her words broke off in the darkness.

Zoro staggered to his feet immediately dragging Luffy up with him. He hauled him into a standing position, looping his arm over his shoulder to support his weight. Luffy’s head lolled side to side, his mind spinning.

“This way,” Vivi was afraid to speak loudly for fear of attracting something to them. She felt uneasy in the archaic kitchen, afraid the ghosts of servants past were watching from the shadows. She led them away to a thin opening in the wall next to the cabinets, “Careful, it’s narrow.”

They edged single file through the skeletal passage way. It opened up to a second room that was oppressing and bleak. Two battered cots used once as beds were slumped against the cold morose walls. Without a single window the room reeked of prison cell rather than bedroom. To believe people really used to live like this was unsettling.

A lumpy out of place thing lay on the furthest cot. Masked by the darkness Zoro could barely make out the weird shape. It didn’t appear to be moving. “Is that?”

Vivi nodded and swallowed uncomfortably.

Zoro gulped and set Luffy down gently onto the nearest cot, “Keep an eye on him, he hasn’t come to yet.”

Slowly and cautiously he approached till he was standing over the cot. Sure enough this close his eyes could make out the gray outline of a person. It was unmistakably Franky yet he seemed… wrong. Zoro lowered himself to his knees struggling to figure out what it was that was off.

It clicked.

Franky was a big man, nearly seven foot. Yet here he was fitting neatly onto a tiny cot. A horrifying realisation slapped him in the face.

Franky was missing his legs.

Zoro stared in horror at the two remaining stumps. Coagulated blood oozed from shredded ligaments and muscles. He sucked in a haggard breath, the smell of copper nauseating. Shaking his head, he fell back. No one could have survived that. They would have bled out instantly. Franky was surely dead.

*

In the darkness Sanji could only trudge on. Law and Robin had entered only moments before him yet they were nowhere to be found. He was alone. Time had lost all sense in this void. Hours had seemingly passed yet he had not travelled any further than from where he had started. It was as if his actions were suspended upon an invisible treadmill. Every step he took was meaningless, going nowhere. Still he did not stop.

He heard it then, in the silence, a ghostly murmur.

He searched in the darkness for the source, finding none.

It spoke again, the ghostly voice closer this time.

Sanji broke into a run, his lungs and heart thumping ragged.

Eventually his feet failed him and he stopped rooted to the spot. His chest rose and fell frantically, his lungs straining to find air, hyperventilating.

Just ahead of him in the impenetrable darkness something flickered.

Sanji shook his head and frantically rummaged through his pockets. He felt the firm shape of his lighter. He ripped it out, almost dropping it. Gripping it in his fist, his thumb shaking, he flicked the toggle.

Nothing happened.

The shape in the dark wavered and inched closer to him. Like the strange phenomenon of heat waves in the daylight, the darkness seemed to shift and sway closer to him in a snaking motion.

His thumb plucked the toggle again, pushing it down with force as a few sparks flitted loose. _Yes! Come on, Come on!_

A disembodied voice sung his name.

Sanji’s heart beat chaotically. The crank of the lighter toggle bit into the skin of his thumb as he clicked it one final time. A bright yellow flame erupted into life. Sanji shook holding the tiny dot of hope in his hands. He shoved the pinprick of light forwards desperate to find an exit. In the dark he could barely make out what looked to be a wall of some sort. It seemed that he was in a hallway, although it was unlike any he had ever seen before in the Bellamere. This one felt as though it were alive. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand to the wall, just to feel something real in the void. Tiny beads glistened along its flesh. Upon touch they popped with a disturbing squelch sound. A glittering substance released from the beads and clung to his skin like stinking pus. What the hell? With a frenzied urge born of repulsion he wiped the pus off onto his jacket sleeve. He’d throw it away later or maybe even burn it.

He ran his dot of light along the wall, revealing the skin like texture and pustules. This hallway structure inside the Spirit Wound seemed to be coated entirely in a flesh like membrane. Law’s description from before had been spot on. It was like he had entered a freakish infected womb.

The flame in his hand blew out. And it was dark so dark.

Sanji harshly clicked the toggle. The skin on the pad of his thumb was scratched raw. Sweat dripped down the back of neck, soaking his shirt. His legs shook and felt heavy.

With a click the flame returned.

A being stood just inches from him. Within seconds Sanji took in everything about its appearance.

Humanoid, it stood taller than him on two legs. In a mockery of man it wore mouldy tattered clothes. Its body bloated and swollen protruded through the fabric. Its stomach had busted and organs hung in meaty links. The flesh on what must have been a face had peeled away revealing a ghastly skull.

A scream died in Sanji’s lungs, his mouth hanging open in pure terror.

A single fleshly ligament holding the jaw bone attached to the skull stretched impossibly, opening the mouth. With a sickening screech the skull bellowed. Bloated fat grey fingers, missing nails with rotted green nail beds clamped around Sanji’s throat. He was roughly lifted by his neck into the air.

He struggled for all he was worth, kicking out his legs desperately. His muscles spasmed and jerked as his vision turned black. His eyes rolled up into his head. His lungs ceased, whatever air he had left had expired. It was over. He stilled. The lighter fell free from his hand.

All was dark.

*

A chain of blue flames like a winding trail of flowers bloomed into life before Robin. The flowers were her only guide as the space she had entered was entirely dark and void. Without any other option she chose to follow and prayed they would take her to Franky.

The flowering flames ended before a single door frame erected in the dark. No actual door or walls were connected to it. From where she stood there appeared to be nothing on the other side. Nevertheless this had to be a gateway. She needed to believe that she had been led there for a reason. She reached up and lifted her shades, placing them onto the bridge of her nose. She had safely nestled Franky’s matching pair into her breast pocket just over her heart. Sucking in a deep breath she boldly marched through. The space inside the frame reacted to her like water rippling.

She barrelled through the film of water, breaking through to the other side. Panting, Robin held a hand over her heart as she took in her new surroundings. It was a cramped room of some sort. Beneath her feet, old marble tiles were cracked and fragmented. But her attention was immediately seized by the ominous tub residing smack in the centre like a medieval altar. The sole object in the entire room.

Law spoke out of nowhere, “Did you follow the will-o-wisps too?”

She jumped; she hadn’t noticed him next to her.

“Sorry.” It didn’t sound like he meant it though. He lifted a small pack off his back, pulling out a chocolate bar, “Your blood sugars dropped,” he dropped the bar into her hand. “The cost of travelling through the other side,” He said by way of explanation.

Robin noticed then that she was shaking uncontrollably with the jitters. Her vision swam as she felt weak and light headed. Tearing the wrapper off with her teeth she devoured the bar.

Next to Law a person with a blonde crop of hair lay propped up along the tiled wall. Robin recognised the figure instantly as Sanji. She dropped down to his side and pressed a hand to his forehead. He felt clammy and cold. A malicious purple bruise had formed around his throat. “Is he-?”

Law replied solemnly, “Alive… He was here before me lying passed out, beside that tub.”

Robin gathered herself to a standing position and with unsure steps approached the single object in the entire room.

Law followed alongside her.

Together they stood and peered cautiously into the metal tub. This close it was large in size, big enough to bathe a full grown human male. From her studies Robin assuaged that it was an authentic bathing tub used in the days of old in the Hotel. Strange to find one here, wherever here was. Normally a tub such as this would have been placed before a lit fire. Water heated on the stove would have been gradually poured in and kept warm by the fire. Bathing back in those days was quite the laborious task.

In this tub before them an ominous viscous liquid stared back.

Abnormal was the word that entered her mind. In this room there were no windows, no source of light yet she and Law could see in pale shades of twilight. She pulled a spare torch from her pocket and shone the thin beam of light into the tub. The dark liquid was revealed to be a revolting scarlet-brown colour. She became aware instantly of the putrid smell that inhabited the mass. Gagging she staggered back.

Law coughed, struggling as well. He held his shirt over his mouth and spoke muffled through the fabric, “The will-o-wisps led us here. Whatever’s in that tub, they wanted us to find it.”

Robin retched and forced herself back to the tub, “Travellers would see ghostly flickers at night. They called the phenomena ignis fatuus or as you know it, will-o-wisps. The legend was if they followed the trail of flames they would be lead to something they desired or something supernatural like a witch.”

“So if that legend is true, we can assume there’s a witch in the tub,” Law joked wryly.

Just then a pocket of air rose to the surface of the putrid liquid, popping.

“Air bubbles,” She whispered to herself, her lips barely forming the words. _Air… breathing, life._

Her eyes widened with horrid realisation and the calm façade she had barely been holding together shattered. She collapsed to her knees, her upper half bent over the tub. Her fingers gripping tightly the metal rim.

“What are you doing?” Law took a step back, offset by Robin’s sudden actions.

Bubbles rose to the surface of the scarlet mass and popped again.

Without hesitation she plunged her hand in. The liquid felt thick like mucus and clung to her skin. She tried to force her hand downwards to the bottom of the tub but it was almost impossible. The liquid was as difficult to move through as it was to walk on water. She was reminded of the nostalgic cartons where characters became slowly trapped in quicksand. This was no different. The liquid seemed to be growing heavier the longer her hand was under. All feeling was beginning to leave the tips of her fingers.

The bubbles popped around her sunken arm.

“Look at the air bubbles, its Franky. He can’t breathe! It has to be Franky, he’s in this tub. I can’t reach him!” She cried distraught.

Law finally took stock of the situation and rushed to stop her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, attempting to pull her back. “You can’t be serious, Robin. No it isn’t him!”

But she was too strong for him. She knocked him away easily with a swipe from her free arm. It was as though she had the strength of ten pairs of arms instead of one.

Law fell back and hit the floor with an, _OMPFH._ Carefully he gathered himself upright, his knee aching. She’d knocked him for six.

Robin screamed. He watched her hand which had been motionless, stuck in the liquid like it was cemented in place suddenly disappear. Dragged under unnaturally. The gunk had devoured up to her elbow at this point and it was not stopping.

“Robin!” Law yelled. He disregarded his stupid knee and rushed to her side.  Gripping her free arm he tried with all his might to help her. She slipped further into the tub. Struggling she jerked as her upper arm was swallowed whole.

“What’s goin’ on?” Sanji murmured.

“Sanji!! Get over here now!” Law spat.

Confused, Sanji staggered up to a standing position. He cradled his forehead in his palm as he swayed and groaned, leaning back against the wall. His throat was throbbing and it hurt just to breathe.

“Help me!” Law thundered.

Robin’s shoulder was completely submerged on one side. She fought just to keep her head above the liquid. Her chin bobbed on the clumpy wet surface. Her mouth just inches from the waterline she retched, the smell like rotten eggs nauseating.

Law’s own hand had succumbed as well. Reluctantly he had plunged it in to try and get a grip on her elbow to pull her free. Instantly it was like he had entered a vacuum. The pull of the liquid was so intense that he immediately felt the numb sensation of pins and needles. It was beginning to border on ridiculously painful. This was not how he wanted to die, asphyxiated in some stinking tub.

Sanji staggered on weak legs like a newborn foal. His vision was bleary but the person in the room was calling out to him. He did the only thing he could of. His steps unsure he approached the grappling people. Their actions were frantic, panicked. He blinked dopily, his responses sluggish. His brain felt weird, and his thoughts were stagnant.

A tattooed hand reached out and clamped itself on Sanji’s shirt yanking him towards the writhing couple, “Do something, Goddamnit!!” The tattooed man barked at him.

His brain not functioning the way it should allowed for his instincts to take over. He wrapped an arm around the tattooed man to anchor himself as he pressed the heel of his boot up onto the metal flank of the tub, and pushed. It grumbled under the pressure and force. Muscle memory kicking in, literally, Sanji belted the tub with his boot _._

The metal tub groaned under the strain of outside force and the weight of liquid inside. It howled and groaned like a sinking ship. A large crack ruptured on its flank. It was going to burst apart.

Robin was fully submerged, her head lost below the gunk. Law struggled to pull her neck above the water line. It wouldn’t be long until she suffocated. The pins and needles had spread up to his shoulders and his arms had lost all their strength. He was beginning to feel woozy. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he was under.

The tub gave out. The crack tore open gushing fetid blood coloured water.

Like a dam breaking, the force of the flowing liquid released Robin and Law. Lying limp on the floor and coated in disgusting jelly like pieces of gloop Robin coughed for her life. Retching she vomited out a dark sludge that wetly splattered over the tiled floor.

Law lay gasping for breath, his heart somersaulting. The skin of his arm was wrinkled pruney and slicked with a residual scarlet slop that reeked to high heaven. His body felt heavy, the feeling only beginning to return to his fingers. He hefted himself bodily up into a sitting position, his hands clinging to the rim of the metal tub for support. He held his breath and peered in through the gaping crack.

Lying in the soggy remains of the tub was a forlorn skeleton. Its jaw hung open with crooked teeth. Dark sludge pooled and clung to its bones. Strange rotted garments clung to its frame.

“It’s wearing clothes,” Law coughed and wearily stood up on shaking legs, “This is it. This has to be the third spirit. Poor bastard either killed himself or was killed in this tub. Then he was left to wallow in his own putrefaction.” Law wiped a mound of wet sludge off his skin. The gunk had completely imbedded itself under his nails. Fuck, it would be weeks before he would be rid of the smell.

Robin pulled herself up into a sitting position. Pieces of gunk had stuck to her dark hair like dried vomit. She looked into the tub, “It’s not Franky….” She laughed manically, her head falling back until it broke into a sob. She cried loud and petulantly, tears leaving clean tracks on her smeared face. She didn’t know if she was relieved or not.

“We have to take the skeleton back with us and bury it. It should put the spirit to rest.”

Robin quieted down and stood on trembling legs. She stared down at the skeleton that had tried to kill her. Its small bony frame looked innocuous and pitiful. A glint caught her eye as she spied hanging around its neck a chain. Carefully she bent down and lifted up an oval shaped pendant connected to the link. She rubbed it clean on the fabric of her jacket. At this point her clothes were ruined and she’d have to dry clean the entire outfit. She stared at the smooth blue stone embedded in gold. It looked strangely familiar.

*

Pressing a firm grip on Franky’s neck, Zoro couldn’t find a pulse. He shook his head as dread flooded his stomach. A frayed cotton sheet lay forgotten next to the cot. He lifted it and reverently placed it over the body. He bit his lip, trying his best to reign in his emotions. He looked crestfallenly over his shoulder.

Luffy rested fragile and limp on the tiny cot. His breath fell evenly as his chest rose and shrank. Vivi petite and vulnerable was seated next to him. Dark blood worryingly still trickled down her temple.

He had to save the living, they were his priority now.

“Is Franky?” Vivi asked timidly. She was curled into herself, hugging the dim lantern to her chest.

“He’s gone.” He couldn’t bear to look at her, to see her upset expression. God knows how he was going to tell Robin, “We have to get out of here, back to the main floor,” Zoro walked to the other cot and hoisted Luffy up into his arms. His head lolled and flopped as he snored. Thankfully he was only a scrawny thing. Even so Zoro still felt his arm muscles twinge treacherously. He grunted hiding his discomfort, “We have to report the body. Have a proper team retrieve it.”

Vivi nodded feeling numb.

Zoro settled Luffy into a ‘fireman’s lift,’ this technique was easier on him than bridal style. Luffy’s upper half hung over his back, his hands dangling limply. Zoro kept a good grip on his thighs.

Vivi stood up and clutched the lantern determinedly, “You guys were passed out for quite a while so I explored for a bit and I think I know the way out.”

“Lead the way,” Zoro drawled in an attempt to return a sense of normalcy. He feared that one casualty would start a chain as he believed fully in the rule of threes. One death could equal two more and he would not stand around and watch his friends die. His heart caught in his throat, _please let Sanji be alright._

*

The shovel clanged hollowly off the cold hard ground. Sweat poured down Ace’s forehead, beads trickling into his eyebrows. It was freezing in the dead of night and he was being made to dig a grave. Joint in the task was his brother Sabo. He struggled as well, this late in the winter season the ground had practically frozen over. How Law honestly thought they could dig a grave by shovel alone he didn’t know.

Two large torches were set back on the damp grass casting them in a bright white light with contrasting dark shadows. This far out in the back of the Bellamere’s grounds it was creepy with all the overgrown bushes. The Hotel’s building was hidden from view; not even a single window could be seen.

The Bride’s headstone eaten away with ivy bore witness to their tumulus work. The night sky was heavy and roiling with clouds, the silver moon absent. Wrapped up in a plastic suit covering was a skeleton waiting to be buried.

Earlier Law had returned from the Search party with a zombie like Sanji. Between the two of them they had lugged something wrapped up in an old large cloth. Of course Law being the freak he was, it had been a damn skeleton. And Nami being the trusting idiot she was had done exactly as Law had ordered.

And that was how; Ace and his poor brother had ended up out the back grave digging.

“There is no way this is legal!” Ace spat, his ire building with each thwack of his shovel into the hard ground. It was like trying to cut through brick with a plastic spoon.

Sabo smoothed a long blonde curl away from his eye tucking it behind his ear. His scar looked strange in the dark, almost like one half of his face was missing. He seemed cheerful but Ace knew him better than anyone to know that he was annoyed. He saw it in the way, his grinded his teeth and how his shoulders were held stiff. He didn’t answer Ace instead letting him continue his tirade.

“-Sabo! Aren’t you listening?” Ace chucked his shovel down and pointed at the body bag, “There's a dead guy in there and we are illegally burying him. It’s a crime!”

Sabo answered, his words charming as usual with only a hint of irritation, “Since when have we ever cared about breaking the law?”

Ace couldn’t help the grin on his face. So yeah he and his brothers used to get into a lotta trouble when they were kids. Smashing windows, nicking things from shops but, “That was then! And this is now and _it’s murder_!”

Sabo tossed Ace’s shovel back to him, “We don’t know that yet. Law says-“

Ace interrupted him, “I don’t give a flaming pig’s ass about what he says! Why does everybody trust that guy, he’s clearly some kind of freak-“

“Ace...” Sabo chided. He stepped his boot onto the head of the shovel, pushing it down into the hard ground. He was slowly but surely making progress unlike his brother. “Luffy trusts him. That should be enough.”

“Pffft! Luffy would trust anyone who offered him free food.” He reluctantly planted the blade of his shovel into the dirt.

Sabo laughed melodious and beautiful, “You’re right about that.”

Ace grunted, shovelling dirt up and away. He said in a hushed manner, “Speaking of our little brother. Where is he?”

Sabo’s laughter died down.

Ace continued, “He didn’t come back with the freak. But he left with the search party right?”

“Yeah…”

“So where is he?” Ace said very seriously.

Sabo rubbed his chin with the back of his hand feeling worry settle in his chest, “Look, let’s finish this quick so we can find him, alright?”

“Alright.” Ace conceded. He eyed up the Bride’s tombstone. Not long now till she’d have a friend buried next to her. Hell maybe she wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.

*

Law rubbed the grit from his eyes. It had been a long day and the trek into the Spirit Wound had taken a lot out of him. In his arms he hefted a large bag of rock salt. Nami huffed alongside him. She looked worse than usual, her hair dull and her eyes dark.

“Are you sure?” She lifted a second bag of rock salt down from the pile. Her nose and cheeks were tinged pink from the chill in the air.

Currently they were in the crappy storehouse out back behind the hotel. This had been Zoro’s place of work and contained all his gardening tools that had been left to rust for the past year. Bags of rock salt still sat piled up in a crate. Normally Zoro would have spread the stuff around the front of the Hotel to stop people slipping in the frosty weather. Now however it was going to have a different purpose.

“If you don’t believe me, then by all means, go up to the sixth floor and see for yourself,” Law replied snarkily.

Nami swallowed. A vein throbbing on her forehead. She was a second away from hitting him a sharp slap to teach him some manners.

He sensed her blood lust and apologised, “I’m worried,” He stared her down and she was taken aback by the fear in his eyes, “You didn’t see. You didn’t see how bad the sixth floor has become.”

The chill in the air became sharper and Nami became aware of their grim dismal surroundings. A small tool shed could easily be transformed into a murder shack. She glanced at all the power tools and for a second she imagined blood spatter everywhere. Repulsed by her rapidly declining thoughts she tugged the woolly hat down over her ears. Trying to change the subject she asked, “Why weren’t the others with you?”

Law turned away from her and dropped the rock salt into a wheelbarrow, “We ended up separated.”

“I’m sure he’s alright.”

He knew she meant Luffy. Truthfully he had been trying to not think about what could have happened to him. Law wouldn’t describe himself as a lucky guy at the best of times. Maybe it was because he could see the paranormal. He had once told Luffy as much and Luffy had replied that that it didn’t matter since he had tons of luck. Law hoped that that was true and that he was alright.

He pushed the wheelbarrow into Nami’s arms and loaded up a second one for himself in the same manner. Lifting a blunt screw driver he slashed the side of the bags, rock salt spilling free, “You know the plan?”

“Create a circle of salt around the entire hotel.”

Law nodded. Salt was purest mineral on earth. Creating a circle shape would entrap whatever evil or infection there was inside. Then he could perform the cleansing ritual and hopefully disperse it. He hoisted the wheelbarrow onto its front wheel and pushed it out into the garden grounds. The cold air nipped his cheeks. Salt skittered free like crystal shards. He prayed they had enough to complete the circle.

“Law…” Nami said in a small voice. He turned to look at her; she was poised ready to go in the opposite direction of him with her own wheelbarrow, “What if this doesn’t work?”

“Then we burn her down.”

*

The party of two plus one unconscious member made it to the bottom of the servant’s stairs. Their lantern had bizarrely gotten brighter and stronger the further they had travelled away from the sixth floor. And it had been a long tedious journey down. Now at the last step the only thing blocking their escape was the third and final Battle Wall Franky.

“What do we do now? Do we go back and try to find another way?” Vivi asked. She was resting up a couple steps away from Zoro as the physical exertion had gotten to her. Light headed she grew increasingly concerned that she had indeed suffered some kind of serious head injury. The blood drying on her temple felt itchy but she refused to touch it without anti-sceptic.

“No, there’s no way, I’m climbing back up six flights of shitty stairs,” Zoro thumped his fist on the metal sheet in front of him, “Not when the exit is right there.”

Luffy groaned and shifted over Zoro’s shoulder. He was steadily coming to. Zoro unceremoniously dropped him onto a step. His back was aching. Shit. Technically he wasn’t allowed to do any heavy lifting until the end of week. Eh as long as it didn’t kill him and as long as Sanji didn’t find out. He’d nag him about it forever. Zoro slumped forward pressing his forehead to the cool metal. The knots in his gut reminded him of his worry over Sanji’s whereabouts.

“Wait. What’s that?” Vivi rose to her feet shoving Zoro out of her way. She held the lantern up to the metal.

Zoro affronted at the rough treatment was about to shoot Vivi a really witty and condescending remark when he spotted it too.

“It’s a message…” Zoro said in wonder at the engraved words on the metal sheet.

Vivi ran her fingers along the gnarled grooves, and read each word aloud, _“If for some reason a bro happens to be trapped between ‘BWF #2’ & ‘BWF #3’ I have included a fail-safe. The third panel marked with an ‘X’ contains a super secret door. Good luck. – Iron Man Franky.”_

Zoro scanned the panels and located the one marked with an ‘X’. He touched the mark with his index finger and closed his eyes, “You were a good guy Franky.” He then proceeded to punch the panel with his fists. After several attempts resulting in swearing and sore knuckles-

Vivi coughed, “Ahem.”

Zoro stepped aside, cradling his wrist in his other hand.

Vivi lifted up the lantern and illuminated at the top of the metal sheet a single latch. She twisted it and just like that the panel opened forward on a hinge.

Zoro did not go red to his roots from embarrassment. No he was simply worn out from all the manly punching.

Bright light pooled in and Zoro breathed in deep the leftover residual smells of the kitchen, oil and grease. Vivi bent down and crawled out on her hands and knees through the opening, it was wide enough for just a large dog to fit through. Zoro lifted Luffy and awkwardly shuffled his skinny body through. At last he followed the others out and gladly took in freedom.

Their short journey from the kitchen to the reception area could be traced back via two sets of dusty boot prints. Nami would probably have a hernia later at the mess. Zoro wondered which poor chump would get burdened with mopping it up; after all he was still off work for the week.

 Lola covering the reception desk as Sabo had been called away was shook to the core at the sight of the ghastly trio. Two what she could only assume were people trudged over to the lounge area. A third limp body was carried by one. For a second Lola didn’t believe her eyes. The strange people had skin that was tinged a metallic tint and shiny with grit and their clothes looked to be more dust than fabric.

“What in da name of!?” She cursed loudly.

The smaller grey person approached the desk and their identity clicked. It was none other than the wee dote, Vivi. Lola damn near well toppled over backwards as she took in the sight of her, “Oh my God darling, you’ve cracked ya head open!!” She flicked her long hair tied up in two pigtails over her shoulders in dismay at the clumpy dried blood on Vivi’s temple and matted in her dusty hair. “Oh my Goodness, Oh my Goodness.”

Vivi smiled wanly, “I’m fine, really, Its Luffy who hasn’t come to.” She looked over shoulder.

Lola flustered out from behind the desk and insisted in helping the taller grey figure lower what had to be Luffy down onto the settee in the reception lounge. She took a good look over him noting a straw hat tied on a rope around his neck. Yep it was Luffy alright and he appeared to be unconscious. She looked up then at the scowling taller figure.

He tousled a hand through the scruff of his hair shaking loose copious amount of dust. Underneath it all was revealed to be green hair. Lola recognised him in a flash.

“Oh my- youse have been through the wars! We better get youse cleaned up,” She fussed, propping a cushion under Luffy’s head.

“That’s not necessary,” Zoro grouched. A layer of thick grime was caked into his skin and emphasised tiny crow’s feet wrinkles. It only served to make him look more severe and grouchy.

“No, no, no, no! We’re gonna fix ya right up. Where da bloody ‘ell is the first aid kit?” Lola bumbled in a circle and made to rush to the kitchen in order to find one.

“Oh I have it here,” Vivi belatedly realised and lifted a pack of her back.

“You had the bloody first aid kit on you and ya didn’t think ta use it!?” Lola scolded; her pigtails flopping comically with the rough shake of her head.

Vivi looked abashed.

Zoro rolled his eyes; he couldn’t stick being coddled at the best of times. He headed over to the reception desk to grab a phone. He needed to call… actually now that he thought about, who did you contact when you found a dead body? He figured the police and ambulance were his best shot. The computer screen on the desk revealed that Lola had been playing online rather than working. No surprise there. The old fashioned phone that normally sat next to the computer was absent. A single notepad lay uselessly in its place along with a random assortment of office supplies. Sabo was a rather pristine guy so this mess of pens, pencils and a stapler was no doubt Lola’s doing.

“Where’s Robin?” Lola called to him. She had Vivi settled on the settee next to a snoring Luffy. The first aid kit was strewn open, bandages and plasters littered across the patterned carpet. Gingerly she used a cotton pad to pat rubbing alcohol onto Vivi’s temple wound and all the while she made motherly shushing noises.

Zoro paused, one hand on the door to Nami’s office. It had to have a phone. “Huh?”

“Robin, the lovely historian. She’s tha only one who hasn’t returned yet from ta search party. Where –“

“Where’s Sanji?” Zoro interrupted completely ignoring her question.

Lola paused, then blinked a glittery eyelid, “I’ll tell ya if ya agree to marry me,” she winked.

“No.”

“Fair enough,” It’d only been the nth time she’d been turned down, “He’s in the office, haven’t been able to get a word outta him tho-“

Zoro slammed through the door his heart rate skipping in desperation to finally see Sanji.

*

Law and Nami regrouped outside the storehouse. The cold had bitten at Nami’s hands; she held them cupped in front of her mouth as she blew out hot air. It had taken returning to the store three times and seven bags of rock salt to complete the circle.

“What’s next?” Nami asked.

“It depends.” Law answered staring up at the looming building. Lights were on in multiple windows. He wondered if any of the guests had seen their odd behaviour. What it must be like to live in such ignorant bliss. To be so unaware as to the plight and misery dwelling only so many floors above them.

Nami stared at Law unimpressed. He was doing that moody pensive thing again. She interrupted his little reprieve, “Depends on what? I swear to God if you’ve made a ‘mistake,’ again, I-“

Law cut her off, “Depends on whether the skeleton is in the ground or not.”

Nami pursed her lips.

“The spiritual activity is tied to it. It needs to be in the ground before we cleanse the Hotel. Otherwise there would be no point.”

“Fine. Let’s go check with Ace and Sabo then.”

Law grimaced.

Nami snickered, “Afraid of Luffy’s brothers?”

“Ace with a shovel in the dark is not a good combination for me.”

Nami tittered high.

*

Zoro’s heart finally could rest its agitation. Or so he had thought.

Something was off with Sanji.

Zoro sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to ground himself.

Sat motionless on the chair facing Nami’s desk was Sanji. He made no movement or response to Zoro entering the office. Didn’t even so much as blink when Zoro spoke to him in relieved tones. Nor did he even twitch when Zoro placed a dusty hand on his cheek. His thumb slowly rubbing circles along the cheek bone.

Zoro didn’t know what was happening. Was this a form of PTSD or something? Was Sanji having a bad reaction after returning to the sixth floor? He clenched his fist, he had told him not to go! “Why do you always end up getting hurt?” He gritted out between his teeth, blaming himself. Tentatively he let his palm travel up along Sanji’s nape to twirl into the strands of his fair hair. Dust flittered off his palm.

Sanji didn’t respond.

This wasn’t right. Sanji should have been laughing and pushing Zoro away demanding he wash his hands along with a bat up the head. Instead he was just stiff. His hands curled around the arm rests of the chair like frozen claws. If it weren’t for his chest rising and falling minimally, Zoro would have thought him a statue. This behaviour frightened him. Quietly he lowered himself to his knees and settled himself just in front of Sanji’s thighs, “Are you okay?” He set a dust stained hand onto each of Sanji’s thighs. The other man felt cold through the fabric. It was then that Zoro noticed the ominous scarlet stains on the skin of his hands and the splatter marks over his clothes. It looked like dried blood and it stunk too.

Zoro felt his heart jilt. “Did you get hurt?” He asked unsurely, keeping his voice soft and calm, he looked up at Sanji and spotted under his chin a malicious looking bruise. Shit. Zoro felt ice build in his veins. He’d slaughter whoever the fuck had hurt him.

Sanji didn’t even blink. His blue eyes were unusually dark and glazed over.

Zoro pulled a hand back and scrubbed it through his hair stressed. This was not good. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He groaned audibly and grinded his teeth, clicking his jaw. His other hand kneaded Sanji’s thigh in distress. He was here in front of him and yet he wasn’t. A shell, here in body but empty inside. What the hell had happened to him inside the Spirit wound?

Zoro spoke pained, “Sanji if you can hear me, please tell me how to help you.”

No response.

“Okay…” He said defeated and lowered his head down onto Sanji’s lap.

  _I won’t leave you._

 

*

Nami and Law stood silhouetted in the twin torch lights watching the brothers’ work. They had made steady progress with roughly three foot already dug between them. Nami stood with her arms folded and exuded her stance as ‘Boss’ with her body posture.

Law mimicked her position enjoying the rare sight of Luffy’s brothers following his command.

That only served to irritate Ace all the more, “Hey! Are you just gonna stand there while we break our backs?” He growled. He glared at Law’s face although he wasn’t actually able to see his expression, it was too dark. But still he glared in the direction of his face so it was good enough in his book.

Sabo paused and leaned on the wooden end of his shovel. He had to admit it was a little unfair. The two standing above them were like towering Kings and he didn’t appreciate feeling like a peasant.

Nami answered for Law, her tone strict, “Law needs to conserve his energy for the cleansing ritual. When you can exorcise Ghosts you too can ‘take it easy.’” She taunted.

Ace rolled his eyes. If it wasn’t bad enough that he was doing hard manual labour but his least favourite person was watching him do it too. He was this close to saying fuck it and ditching the shovel only after he gave Law a good slap to the face with it. The mental image of whacking Law was a good one. In truth the only reason he stuck out a crappy job like this was because:-

  1. A) He got to be close to his brothers.
  2. B) It was easy work, bartending really.
  3. C) He needed the money.



It was kinda his dream to travel the world someday along with his brothers. Although with the way things were going it looked like either Luffy wasn’t coming or this Law freak would be tagging along with them. And that last thought really put a damper on his dream. He gritted his teeth and shot the direction of Law’s face a seriously pissed off look as his shovel bit the ground.

*

Lola held a small jar of smelling salts under Luffy’s nose. The smell of ammonia irritated the mucus lining in his nostrils and with a splutter he awoke. Blinking blearily he stared at the people watching him. Rubbing his face with his grimy paws (which only mussed the dust around further) he complained in a childish manner, “My head hurts.”

Lola smiled warm and motherly, “That’s what cha get when you go around wearing a straw hat instead of a helmet!”

Luffy pouted, “I like my straw hat.

Lola laughed, “Not ta worry.”

Vivi leaned over and smiled. A fresh butterfly bandage had been applied to her forehead. Lola had done a good job playing nurse but she and Luffy would have to be checked out by a professional later.

Within minutes Luffy was bouncing around the reception room like he had just woken from a pleasant nap rather than a bout of unconsciousness. It didn’t take long before he found Sabo’s snacks in a drawer and Traffy’s camera left at the reception counter. He made fast work of the snacks devouring the bag in seconds. Smiling mischievously he began to snap a picture of everyone present, regardless if they wanted one or not.

After the third unwanted picture, Lola began to wish she had just left him unconscious. She shooed him out of her way and headed to Nami’s office. She’d check in on the guys and call an ambulance. Niggling in the back of her mind was Robin’s whereabouts. Everyone else had returned except for her and her husband. Lola hoped nothing bad had happened.

Opening the office door Lola was treated to a rare sight. Zoro was on his knees, his head resting just in front of Sanji’s seated crotch. Blushing furiously Lola slammed the door. _No wonder he didn’t wanna marry me!_

The door opened seconds later and Zoro stood with a scowl on his face. Lola laughed her face as red as her lipstick, “Ah hah, didn’t mean ta interrupt-“

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I was doing no such thing,” Zoro snarled but his cheeks had a tell tale tinge of pink underneath the grime.

Lola held up a placating hand, “Okay, okay. Its my bad.” She glanced in through the door at the unnaturally still figure of her Head Chef, “Is he okay?”

Zoro’s tensed shoulders slumped in defeat, “Honestly I don’t know.”

Lola was taken a back at the admission. A big tough guy like Zoro letting his guard down around her. That was certainly new!

Luffy bundled up to the pair and snapped a photo.

Zoro pulled a pained expression and glared at Lola, “You woke him up, didn’t you.”

Luffy bounced on in to the office, “Smile Cook!” He cheered. The strange camera clicked and with a whirr it spat out a photo. Luffy trundled out of the room again, snapping photos as he went.

Zoro shook his head. Honestly why did he always feel like he ended up playing babysitter with Luffy? He bent down to pick up the neglected photo. With a flick of his wrist he watched it develop.

 _Yellow, this time. Like Sanji’s hair_ , he mused.

The bland background of the office slowly seeped into existence on the Polaroid. A darker gold colour began to bleed in the centre. Zoro stared and shook the stupid thing faster. He held it up to the light and his blood ran cold.

Hesitantly he eyed Sanji sat at the chair. His heart beat rapidly but he made no motion to let on that anything had changed. Holding his breath, he surreptitiously stepped away from the office room and closed the door with a quiet click. Twisting the key left in the keyhole, he effectively locked Sanji in and released the breath he’d been holding.

Vivi appeared at his side, smelling strongly of anti-sceptic. “Are you alright Zoro? You’re sweating.”

He pressed the photo to his chest in a manner that was obvious he was hiding something.

Vivi and Lola eyed him curiously. Within seconds Luffy had caught on and Zoro had gained an unwanted audience.

Luffy bounced on his feet, smaller than the rest, “Hey Zoro, lemme see my photo!”

Zoro felt the chill of the flimsy photo beneath the skin of his fingers. He could just scrumple it right now and no one would have to know. Would ever have to bear witness to that. But it was no good. He couldn’t just bury his head in the sand. He turned his hand over and held out the damning photo.

The silence and sharp intake of breath from the group was deafening.

*

**BUZZ BUZZ**

The phone in Nami’s pocket vibrated. She answered it after one full ring, recognising the caller ID as Lola. Her voice carried over in static. Damn Bellamere was always messing with their technology. Honestly the sooner Law purged the place the better. There was still the hassle of telling her Boss or just never telling him. Yeah she liked the latter option better. The static cleared and finally Nami was able to decipher Lola’s words. She hung up and eyed the two young men digging. By the looks of it, they had just hit six feet. Law was bent over the edge watching them with a far more pleased look that he should have. She sighed internally, why couldn’t it ever be easy?

“Law,” She called under her breath. He glanced over at her, the lack of light made the hollows of his cheeks look more pronounced. For a second he almost looked like a skull, like death. He walked calmly to her side, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

Nami scrunched her nose, disliking the smell of smoke.

He took a long draw, “Yeah?” He eyed up the fresh grave, “Shouldn’t be long now.”

“We have a problem.” She reiterated Lola’s message.

The cigarette Law had been holding fell. The ash spluttered out onto the damp grass.

*

“Where is he?” Law stormed into the reception area with Nami hot on his heels.

“Would you quieten down,” She hissed, “We have paying guests that are sleeping!”

He ignored her. His mind set on locating either Zoro or Sanji.

Instead he was attacked with a hug. A dusty lithe body jumped into his arms and nearly bowled him over. Tan warm arms wrapped around his neck and Law inhaled that oh so familiar scent that he’d never grow tired off, that was undeniably Luffy. He adjusted his stance and wrapped an arm around Luffy’s middle holding him up.

Luffy beamed, dust embedded in the dimples of his cheeks, “Traffy!”

“Luffy,” Law breathed. They shared a simple kiss and Law could feel grit and dust transfer to his lips.

“Alright wrap it up, WRAP it up!” Nami snipped. She did not have time for this mushy lovey-dovey-crap.

Ace and Sabo appeared behind her. Their work uniforms were coated in grave yard muck and slathered to their skin with sweat. Ace eyed the freak molesting his little brother and hissed under his breath, “You better hold me back Sabo, or I swear I’ll beat the living daylights out of him.”

His perfect hair messed up and greasy from sweat and dirt, Sabo blew hot air out through his mouth, “Nah go ahead.”

Ace cracked his knuckles, “Finally.”

Nami hit him a whack.

“Ow!”

Her death glare silenced him. “Don’t cause more trouble!” She punctuated each word with a jab to his chest with her finger. Thankfully she had chewed her nails blunt earlier.

Reluctantly Law set Luffy down but kept a firm hand splayed out on his lower back much to the ever growing chagrin of the brothers.

Zoro appeared stiffly at his side, his shoulders were held taut and he looked older, stressed. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the next time he dyed his hair that he’d find some greys instead of black. He pressed the heinous photo into Law’s hand without saying a word.

Law held it up as Nami, Ace and Sabo peered over his shoulder.

A chipper yellow square greeted their eyes like a happy sun. Slapped in the centre with as much welcoming presence as a bullet hole were two figures.

Two instead of one.

The figure bathed in gold and bright yellows was clearly Sanji. His expressionless face didn’t match the cheerful colour of the Polaroid. The second dominated the frame in dark auburn. Like a poisonous stain it obliterated Sanji’s smaller yellow essence, swallowing him. The auburn shape was bloated and monstrous with a skull for a face. It stared back at them, its hollow sockets watching.

One look at the photo and it was clear to Law. Sanji had succumbed to possession whilst inside the Spirit Wound. More than likely this was the third spirit. Burying the skeleton and cleansing the Hotel would have about as much effect now as throwing an ice cube into lava. As long as that spirit was shielded inside Sanji it would be ineffective. Law shook his head. This wasn’t good, Sanji didn’t have much time. For the moment Lola had stated that he wasn’t moving. That could only mean that his soul was resisting the takeover but it wouldn’t be long. Eventually the foreign spirit would break his strength and take full possession. Soon that thing would be walking around in Sanji’s skin. Law clenched his fists. He’d only bore witness to a possession like this once. And that had been a long time ago when he was just a child. It hadn’t ended well for the host. The most the exorcist had managed to do was un-tether the evil spirit from the host’s body. But they had waited too long and the host had died. The exorcist had told him not to be sad as now the host’s soul was free. Law seriously doubted Zoro would be happy with an outcome like that.

“Well?” Zoro urged, scrutinising Law’s expression carefully.

Law licked his lips, and felt the pressure from the group watching him. How did he explain all his thoughts without starting a panicked frenzy?

He felt Luffy lean reassuringly into the hand on his lower back.

Right Luffy was counting on him. He spoke, choosing his next words carefully, “He’s definitely possessed…”

Zoro strutted away scrubbing his hands furiously through his hair. He eventually stopped but the anxiousness was still evident in the worry lines around his eyes, “So what do we do?”

All sets of eyes roved again to stare at Law.

He swallowed, that was the real problem. Possession wasn’t just a simple process. Each case was different; each spirit followed its own set of rules. What could effectively remove one wouldn’t remove the other. To even begin to form a plan to exorcise the spirit, he would need to know who and what it was. Minutes ticked by and Law grew increasingly uncomfortable. He didn’t have a lot of time to find the answers to those questions.

“Answer me Law,” Zoro snapped.

“I-“

The elevator loudly dinged open. An ‘Out of Order Sign’ tacked on the wall fluttered to the floor. Startled the group turned around to see the newcomer. Nami automatically preened incase it was a guest, an apology already rehearsed in her mind. But it wasn’t needed for it was Robin who stalked through the elevator door. Pieces of glass knocked about at her feet but she paid no heed. Her hair was freshly washed and scrapped back into a pony-tail. She held in her hand, the pendant she’d recovered from the skeleton. And in the other her stack of information on the hotel, “I know who the third spirit is.”

*

The makeshift group crammed into the reception Lounge. Robin displayed out on the coffee table her findings for all to see. Ace had stoked the fire and added an extra log to keep it burning. It was lucky the thing was even still lit as it had to be nearly three in the morning. Judging by the dark circles under the eyes of everyone squashed together or huddled on the floor they were beginning to feel the lack of sleep. Sabo being the gracious saint that he was had nipped to the kitchen to prepare a much needed pot of coffee.

Robin waited for the group to quieten down, until all eyes were on her. The fire crackled and spat loudly as it crept along the fresh log. She held up the pendant first. It had been thoroughly cleaned revealing a beautiful blue stone that glittered in the light. “The Apatite stone was the first clue,” She turned the pendant over, revealing its gold back. Inscribed there was a tiny seal. “It’s the coat of arms for a very prestigious family. One you all might have heard of,” She looked around at the group but when no answered, she provided it for them, “The Talbots. Most significantly in this case, The Earl Duval Talbot who was betrothed to the Perona, The Viscount’s daughter or as you more likely know her as, ‘The Bride.’

The fire’s flames wavered, the warmth fading. The group were silent and hushed.

Quietly Sabo returned to the room in tow with a small serving trolley loaded with mugs. He’d prepared a large canister of coffee to satisfy everyone. Without a word he carefully filled each and passed them about the group. Nami appreciatively took a warm mug in her hands and chugged a long swig. She needed a good caffeine buzz for what was going to be discussed next.

Robin disregarded her proffered coffee. Instead she held up a sepia toned photograph portraying a regal man with fair hair.

Zoro nearly choked on his coffee at the sight of the very familiar photograph.

Lola was the first to examine it better and exclaimed stunned, her coffee spilling, “Why, It’s ta spitting image of our Head Chef!”

“Indeed,” Robin answered sullen. She looked over to Law, “I believe you’re looking for the connection between Sanji and Duval,” She clicked her nails on the coffee table, a strange lilt in her words, “Was it just unfortunate circumstance or did the Earl Duval personally single him out?”

Zoro didn’t like her tone or the possible meaning to her sentence. It seemed her normal morbid personality had returned full force. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from arguing with her. She was crucial to saving Sanji no matter how creepy she could be.

“Do you have any solid proof that the two are connected except for appearance?” Law asked. By now the photo had reached him and Luffy. The two were squashed in at one side of the settee. Luffy had opted to sit on the settee’s arm rest after Ace had nearly choked on his own spit when he had planted himself on Traffy’s knee. He knew his brother was only being protective but it was still annoying.

Robin tilted her head eerily, her green eyes gleaming in the light of the fire, “Look around the Earl’s neck.”

Law did and his head rose in understanding. There hanging around his neck was the same pendant. The skeleton they’d found in the tub had been the Earl, “Why-?”

“Why was the esteemed Earl Duval Talbot rotting in a shitty tub in our Hotel?” Robin interjected.

All eyes widened in the group. They had never ever heard the elegant Robin swear before. She smiled sweetly and lifted her lukewarm coffee to her lips taking a long sip. The fire had picked up again, its flames softly lapping at the log. She continued on, ignoring their stares, “According to my research after the Earl jilted Perona, the Bride. He bought a ticket for the new Americas and made to emigrate. There is no further record of him and I,” She paused taking a second long sip, “And I had foolishly chalked that down to just a loss of paper work over countries, but now…”

“Now you suspect foul play,” Law finished. Luffy fidgeted on the arm rest of the settee shedding dust.

“Yes. Although as you said, it will be hard to prove.”

Law and Robin shared a look. It seemed they had come to a joint conclusion.

“Hold on,” Zoro frowned. He was wedged on the settee next to Lola. He leant forward, his hands gripping an empty coffee mug. The fire licked at the back of his neck, “Would you two brain boxes just spit it out? What does any of this mean, can we save Sanji or not?”

Law fixed Zoro with a determined smirk, “With Robin’s information, I believe we can.”

Zoro felt the tension wane slightly in his shoulders with relief, “Good, what’s the plan then?”

“We have to drown Sanji.”

 

*

The select five of them gathered with about as much enthusiasm as a funeral procession in Zoro and Sanji’s shared bathroom. Robin had opted to leave the main light off, instead positioning a lit table lamp just inside the door frame. Her reasoning had been unclear and the table lamp had painted everything in bleak shades of blue. The bath towels were navy, the tiles pale. Even Zoro’s skin had a depressing tint of cyan to it.

Initially there had been a backlash of fear at just unlocking the office door. Nami had been terrified that the bloated skull figure would be standing poised behind it. The fear had been unfounded. Sanji remained in a comatose like state. It had taken a great deal of effort to physically shift him from the office into the elevator and to their room. The whole time, the four of them, Law & Luffy, Robin and himself had been painfully aware that at any instance Sanji’s resolve could crack and Duval would come battering through.

Currently they had him sitting propped up against the bathroom wall tiles. Robin stood above the porcelain tub. The image of Sanji sitting there combined with the tub gave her an unsettling sense of Déjà vu. The taps squeaked shrilly as she ran the water. It spilled and swirled in the pristine white tub. She stared watching it fill and for a second the memory of the other tub filled with stinking gunk assaulted her mind.

Law explained again the plan in full to Zoro. He initially hadn’t wanted Zoro involved at all in the process. His emotions and feelings could hinder their strategy. They needed to be as clinical and professional about this as possible. He had a feeling Zoro wouldn’t be able to do that, not when it involved the life of his Sanji.

“And this is the only way?” Zoro said brokenly.

Law nodded. “We would have taken him to the tub up on the sixth floor, only it’s destroyed. That and from what you confided in me about Sanji’s dreams, the shadow person and the skull in the mirror. All those occurrences happened in this bathroom which leads me to believe that the Earl has been targeting Sanji for longer than any of us were aware and that this room and tub have become connected.”

Zoro shook his head, distraught. He still couldn’t grasp the plan, couldn’t fully agree to it.

The taps clicked off with a final shutter. The water swirled and reflected light shimmering waves of aquamarine along the tiled walls. Zoro stared at the bath tub. The last time he had used it had been a happy memory. Sanji’s hair soaked through to the colour of gold and smelling like flora soap. Resting his head on Zoro’s chest, he had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Zoro had relaxed, with the warm body leaning on top of him. The water flowing around them in soothing and calm undulations.

Now he was sentencing him to die in that very same tub.

“Ready.” Robin said steely. She seemed colder, stricter. Her green eyes looked dull. Zoro hadn’t needed to confess the result of Franky’s death. He could tell by looking at her that she knew. That she had found her way to his body like a moth to flame, attracted to death. Taking part in this plan couldn’t be good for her. Surely she needed time to grieve or maybe she was using this as a means to distract herself.

Luffy set his arms under Sanji’s armpits in order to haul him up.

“Wait-“ Zoro grounded out.

Luffy stopped still bodily stooped over Sanji.

“Let me say goodbye.” Zoro barely managed to say.

“Zoro… he might make it-“Law tried to say in a reassuring manner.

“And if he doesn’t!?”

Law wouldn’t meet his eyes, “You’ve got five minutes.” He left the blue bathroom with Robin and Luffy in tow. They closed the door behind themselves to allow some sense of privacy.

Zoro held his breath and stared at the shell of the man he had come to love. Like a mannequin or doll, he sat unnaturally still. The only inclination of life was the occasional rise of his chest.

_How did he say goodbye?_

The only way he knew how he guessed. Slowly and tentatively he sidled down beside Sanji. Their flanks brushing and Sanji’s skin felt cold to the touch. He didn’t so much as blink. Zoro sniffed and set his hand on top of Sanji’s. Tears pooled in his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”

Memories of their first real chat in the walk in fridge flooded him. He had been so nervous that night to be stuck in the same space with Sanji. They had gotten off on the wrong foot from the very first time they had met outside the Hotel and Zoro hadn’t known how to correct it. After that all their off chance meetings had resulted in rows. Yet he wasn’t angry with Sanji, far from it, he was attracted. And that attraction made him nervous, made his anger boil easily to the surface as a way to mask it. Only when they had been trapped in a fridge for over an hour did his nerves settle. Did he then decide to act on his feelings; He had invited Sanji to sit next to him on the box. He’d never thought for a second that Sanji actually would. The Chef had way too much pride. That was what initially Zoro had found so captivating about him.

Sanji was strong, argumentative and gave as good as he got. He was an equal match for Zoro. He’d never felt so on par with another person before. It was like an open link he didn’t know existed had been set alight in vibrant colours. And suddenly he didn’t know how to cope without that connection. In fact he craved it. He would sit for hours at the bar every night hoping Sanji would deign to come. On the occasions he did, Zoro would battle an internal struggle. He wanted badly to go over and talk to him but nerves held him back. Eventually one night he picked up the courage to buy him a drink. Ace had told him it was a good idea, an easy way to open a current of conversation between them. He remembered clearly that night how sad and tired Sanji had looked. How he had declined his drink and it had felt like a punch to the gut.

He didn’t give up though. Sure Sanji was an infuriating idiot who never listened to reason or took his advice but that was what he loved about him. That passion he held for his career, his beliefs and his friends. The passion and love he held solely for Zoro. Evident in the many nights they shared lying next to each other in bed, the fire bathing them in shades of gold as the moon and stars twinkled in through the balcony window. They would laze like that for an eternity with hands or bodies intertwined.

Zoro squeezed Sanji’s hand now. It shouldn’t be like this. Why was this Hotel so determined to tear them apart? He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sanji’s cheek, “I promised you I’d always protect you and I swear I’m gonna do that.” Tears flowed freely, pitter-pattering down his cheek and onto Sanji’s collar. The other man’s skin felt abnormally cold against his forehead. Zoro sighed forlornly and breathed. Sanji even smelled different. He gripped a hand around his jaw, manoeuvring Sanji’s mouth to his and pressed a tense kiss wet from tears to his stiff mouth. “This is not a goodbye kiss,” He kissed along his jaw and whispered into his ear, “Do you hear me Sanji? This is not goodbye.”

*

Robin, Luffy and Law had said nothing at the blatant tear tracks on Zoro’s face. It took the three of them to lift Sanji fully clothed into the tub. It had been difficult as his limbs were stiff and locked up like a dead body in a state of rigor mortis. With glazed over eyes Sanji had remained unresponsive even as his skin hit the lukewarm water.

Robin lifted the apatite pendant from the sink and looped it over his neck. With a plunk it sunk under the water. Law took a deep breath and steeled himself at the end of the tub. Robin took the top half next to the taps. Luffy stationed himself next to Zoro either as moral support or as a guard to hold him back.

Robin waited a second for permission to proceed. She accessed in the corner of her eye Zoro’s gaunt expression. Law nodded and delicately Robin placed her open palm on Sanji’s crown and pressed without any resistance until he was submerged. She removed her hand, water trickling off her fingers.

Sanji remained there under the water.

For a long horrible movement they held their breath. Zoro felt an intrinsic value he held deep down inside himself die. It was instinctual for him to protect and keep safe those he loved and here he was allowing the opposite.

The four of them waited for a sign of some sort.

The pair of glazed blue eyes under the water seemed to shift and flicker.

Sweat beaded on Law’s forehead. It was beginning.

The body beneath the water came to life as though electrocuted. Sanji lurched up, his head and shoulders breeching the water line. Water sloshed free from the tub hitting the tiled floor with loud slaps.

Zoro felt his muscles tense and it took all his willpower to hold himself back from rushing over to that tub. Rushing over and capturing Sanji in his arms to keep him safe.

Luffy put a hand on his collar bone and squeezed for support.

Sanji coughed, hacking up his lungs. His hair was soaked and thickly covered half his face. He looked beyond terrified. Water ran off his face, down his chin. His teeth chattering, “W-what’s going on?” He looked at Law and Robin staring resolutely at him, “W-why I’m in the tub?”

“Now.” Law commanded.

Robin set both her hands on either side of Sanji’s shoulders and forced him under.

He fought and thrashed. His legs kicking madly, the water in the tub rocked furiously like tidal waves in a storm. He punched free from Robin’s grip, his lungs sucking in air, “Z-Zoro help me!” He cried.

Zoro could barely see through the tears in his eyes. His teeth had clamped so hard on his bottom lip, he’d drawn blood. It was killing him, breaking his heart to hear Sanji call out to him.

“Remember it’s not Sanji.” Luffy consoled. But Zoro could see in Luffy’s eyes his distress at the scene unfolding before them.

Robin caught a hold of Sanji’s upper arm and shoved him under. Her front was completely soaked from the water but she remained strong with determination. Law unflinchingly planted his hands around Sanji’s ankles forced them down to the bottom.

How long did it take to drown a person? How long would it be until the desperate flailing for air would end?

The rocking water stilled.

Zoro had risen to his feet, no longer able to sit back and watch. Tears rolled down his cheeks in a never ending free flow. His knuckles were busted and bleeding from where he had punched and cracked a tile in the wall. He’d needed the pain to distract himself from what was happening. It wasn’t real, this could not be real but the warm blood trickling down his fingers leaving drops on the floor told him that it was.

Despairingly he leaned over the tub and looked down at the man lying beneath the water.

Tiny bubbles rose to the surface and popped. Sanji’s mouth opened and closed in a fake imitation of breathing. His gold hair floated up like thin tendrils in the water. His eyes remained opened and blank. The water bathed him in a pale shade of blue.

*

Preening himself in the bathroom mirror, he powdered his face. He had been invited to the pitiful and small mansion of his betrothed to finalise some details of their marriage agreement. He fluffed his collar up and slicked his blonde hair back in a manner that looked truly sophisticated. He admired his reflection and boldly winked at himself. Who could deny his handsome features, his stunning dark eyes and glorious jaw line? No one that’s who! With looks these good it was mad to settle down. Instead he fancied to spend his days revelling in the many sex workers available in his favourite brothels. However his Mother and Father -the constant bane to his existence- had demanded he marry a girl and produce an heir. With an over exaggerated, ‘humph’ he had agreed if only to get them off his back. To spite them he’d chosen a girl of a lower standard. The daughter of a Viscount. His parents had been none too pleased, wishing him to marry a Countess to expand the family’s already vast amount of wealth. But he, the Great Earl Duval Talbot would do as he so wished and desired.

The girl herself, the Honourable Perona was a rather plain maiden. He admitted she did not excite him the way the voluptuous women and seductive men of the night did. They were wrought explicitly in the idolatrous and carnal tricks of sex. Agreeing to end his decadent lifestyle for a mere virgin was preposterous. Still he chose her. Upon being introduced to her at a ball she seemed weak, quiet and immature. Perfect for a spouse, a little wife for him to bully and control. He didn’t need someone dictating to him like his parents. He had stared down at her tiny mouse like frame. Her large doll-like eyes blinking back at him shyly. No, she would do.

A servant led him along a corridor to the Master’s room where he’d be joined by his soon to be Father-In-Law; the Viscount Juraquille Mihawk. Needless to say he wasn’t ecstatic; he’d rather not spend any time in the other man’s company. Simply because it was beneath him to do so. He’d only honoured the Viscount’s request in order to speed up the engagement.

The servant stoically opened the door and bowed gracefully, allowing the Earl to enter. He did as such without waiting for a verbal invite. Placing himself delicately on an ornate arm chair before the lit fire he waited patiently. His eyes roved over his surroundings, spotting nicely patterned wallpaper and dark wooded furniture laced with semi-expensive fabric. He supposed it could be deemed fancy for someone of a Viscount’s status.

A firm tread alerted him to the Viscounts arrival. Without greeting or asking permission the Viscount took a seat upon the armchair opposite Duval’s. He was instantly miffed at the lack of introduction, as someone of a lower status the Viscount should know better. He should fear what would happen if the Earl were to decide on a flimsy whim to ruin his reputation. And he could do as such, spread a vile rumour about his daughter and tarnish his family name. Yes he had that kind of power in his hands.

The Viscount settled nonchalantly into his arm chair and called for a servant to fetch some wine. He was a rather hard looking man with abnormal pale skin and a stern countenance. The head of a reindeer mounted above the fireplace held more expression than he did. Duval wondered if it was a trophy of the Viscount’s. A hobby for killing, maiming and mounting creatures on his wall hinted than his soon to be Father-In-law held a blood thirsty side. Perhaps it was best not to cross him.

The servant returned and the two men downed glasses full of red. It didn’t take long for tongues to loosen.

“Do you love my daughter?” The viscount finally asked the loaded question. His eyes had taken on a predatory glint. The flickering flames from the fire were the only source of light and it bathed the room in shades of red.

The wine was stronger than Duval had expected. He’d only had one glass but his mind began to faze in and out. The Viscount’s face blurred and flickered in front of him unnaturally. He didn’t look human, more like a marble creature. Duval slurred a lie to appease the beast before him, “W-with all my h-heart.”

The viscount smiled. His lips stretched too wide creating a torn slit with too many teeth.

Duval felt sweat prickle on his forehead, his body temperature rising exponentially. What in blue blazes was happening to him?

The Viscount tossed his head back, exposing his pale throat and laughed and laughed like a mad man.

Duval tried to laugh too in order to play along except his laughter caught in his chest.

The maniacal laughter ceased in a fractured second as the Viscount lunged to his feet. He flung his empty glass at the fire in fury. The glass struck the marble fireplace and shattered into pieces.

Duval shocked at the brutish display made to stand up. At least he thought he had. Only the floor rose up to greet him instead. Patterned carpet smacked his face with an unwelcoming musty thwack. He had fallen down. He felt more than saw the Viscount bend down beside him and hiss in his ear. His voice laced with venom, “Did you really think you could go to those seedy hell holes without repercussions? Fornicate with prostitutes and then dare to marry my daughter. _Defile and besmirch **my** daughter!!_ ” He spat.

“W-what did y-you do to me?” The Earl slurred. Drool dribbled sluggishly from his mouth and pooled onto the carpet. He tried again to move but his legs were useless. He fought just to extend a shaking arm forward in a desperate attempt to crawl away. But to no avail, the numbness in his legs was spreading into his upper body. All his muscles were tensing and locking up.

The Viscount held in his index finger and thumb a vial containing a white crystalline substance, “It does not yet have a name. I discovered its paralysing properties after a foolish mutt lapped it up.” He glared down at the fool drooling on his carpet, “It’s the perfect poison for murder. Eventually all of your muscles will seize, including those you use to breathe.” The Viscount’s voice was moving around the room but the Earl could not see him, “It won’t be long now.”

Suddenly something had him by the ankles and he was being dragged away.

When he came too, he was in a dark cramped murky room. There were tiles on the wall and floor but no windows. He became aware that his body was overheating like he was being boiled alive. Pressure built inside his eye sockets, it felt like his eyeballs were going to rupture or explode. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He could barely take a breath; his lungs had all but locked up.

A face moved forward in the darkness. Pure white and marble it had sinister yellow eyes.

“W-w-w-w,” He warbled.

The Viscount tilted his head mockingly, and laughed, “Let me guess, you’re trying to ask… ‘Where I’m I? Or, ‘Why did you do this to me?’”  He laughed throatily, “I’ll humour you, “This is the last room you shall ever see. Once your stinking foul soul has left your flesh I’m going to brick up the entrance to this room. No one shall ever know what happened to the great Earl Duval Talbot.”

“M-m-m.” It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

“What? You think your family will search for you?” He laughed menacingly, “I’ve already sorted a cover story for that,” He bent down to the metal rim of the tub, his breath blowing rancid on Duval’s face, “Do you honestly believe your parents will care what becomes of you? When your younger brother is there waiting, begging for the chance to fill the role?” He placed his fist around Duval’s throat squeezing, “That’s why they created siblings. You’re disposable as long as there are spares.”

“N-n-n…. No.”

It would be his last spoken word.

The white marble face glaring wickedly down at him would be last thing he’d see.

The Viscount easily pulled Duval’s head under the water by his throat and held him there.

Water flooded his lungs.

The fist clenched tighter around his throat.

He couldn’t move or scream.

He could only succumb to his untimely fate.

The Viscount released his fist and disdainfully shook the water free from his hand with a flick of his wrist. A servant appeared at his side handing him a towel. He looked down in contempt at the body, “You see Duval. I don’t have spares. That’s how precious my daughter is. Far too precious to be tied to filth like you.” He dried his hand on the towel and fixed the servant with a fierce look, “Have the entrance sealed immediately, “He ordered, “And bring me more wine!”

*

Zoro clutched the rim of the porcelain tub, “Damnit,” He bit out. Sanji lay there lifeless unmoving. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! He stalked away to Law and slammed him up against the wall by his collar, “You’ve killed him!” He clenched his teeth, the wounds of his knuckles re-opening and oozing blood.

Law allowed himself to be manhandled, allowed Zoro to take his rage out on him.

Zoro wanted to fight, wanted to punch and beat the life out of Law. He clenched his fist and slammed it repetitively into the tiled wall right beside Law’s head. Roaring with every blow he kept a fierce grip on the other man’s collar. Law’s feet dangled just above the floor and it was hard to catch his breath. Finally Zoro dropped him and turned his attention to Robin gawking at him like a spectre of death hanging over the tub, “You, it was you, you killed him! Was this your idea of revenge for Franky?”

Instantly Robin’s calm façade fractured into a thousand pieces and she was on top of him in a flash. Her fists flying she pummelled into him screaming. Zoro fell back onto the tiled floor and accepted the blows. Revelling in the realism the fresh pain brought him.

Law massaged his throat as he and Luffy stood back and watched the beat down unfold, neither were sure about what to do.

Behind them in the tub lay Sanji, his mouth agape. No one noticed a black sludge insidiously creep loose from his throat like a coiled snake. It spiralled free in a thick gloopy mass and stained the water black masking his body beneath.

Luffy was the first to notice the black shimmering liquid in the tub. It reflected the light oddly almost like a mirror. He alerted Law, whom took his chance to intervene, physically hauling Robin off of Zoro. Her breathing was ragged and mixed with tears.

Law gestured to the tub filled with black sludge, “I need you both ready.”

Zoro pulled himself up to a sitting position, his abdomen aching from the beating. Blood trickled freely from his busted nose and he had a feeling he’d have two black eyes in the morning.

As easy as a knife sliding through butter, a figure cut through the black mirror. Dark rivulets cascaded down his body. A saturated mop of blonde hair lay thick over one side of his face. The man lifted a prim hand and swiped it back off his forehead into a slicked back style.

Zoro took a hesitant step back. It was Sanji’s body, but the very way it held itself was not. Regal and prim, the dark eyes of the man in the tub found Zoro’s and pinned him to the spot. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable. The face was undeniably Sanji’s but he didn’t recognise the person inhabiting his skin. The stranger in the tub smiled and it was all wrong, lopsided and crooked with too many teeth. Black gunk dribbled down from his mouth and splattered into the tub.

The Earl Duval was wearing Sanji’s face like a human mask.

“Now,” Law commanded.

Robin and Luffy gripped Duval and forced him back under water. He was far stronger than Sanji, stronger than any human should be. They battled just to hold him under. The black water stained their exposed skin and clothes a jet black. Several times they were knocked back onto the floor. The sheer strength of the spirit inhabiting Sanji’s body was too much for them to cope with.

Zoro had been standing back, frozen to the spot only able to watch the events unfold. But now he saw no choice but to join in. Unwillingly he approached the tub.

_It’s not him. It’s not him._

Duval twisted round, his head shaking unnaturally on his shoulders. He spied Zoro and his eyes widened revealing too much white. His irises were dark almost black and stricken with blood vessels. He saw the pained expression Zoro wore, could sense his misery. He slowly pulled a sick grin, his lips tugging back and revealing far too much gum and too many teeth. Smiling, Duval winked. His entire face screwed up awkwardly on one side like a drawstring had been pulled.

_It’s not Sanji._

Zoro closed his eyes and clamped a hand on Duval’s shoulder forcing him underneath. “Hurry Law,” He gritted out between his clenched teeth. He could feel the body beneath his hand struggling.

Law didn’t answer. He was carefully slashing an archaic design into his wrist using his pocket knife. His blood dripped onto the tiled floor and looked purple in the blue light. Unaffected by the pain he was inflicting on himself, his mouth moved and formed words that no one could understand. He had been born with a gift, a gift to know and craft the language of the dead. It was up to him to use his abilities to help out in situations such as these. He dropped the knife with a clatter, the design; a pattern of complicated symbols complete. His back arched unnaturally and he grunted in mild pain as his grey eyes rolled back into his head. The tattoos on his arms vibrated and pulsated with power.

Luffy watched in awe.

Law’s neck rolled and audibly clicked, his pupils were missing and replaced with clouded over corneas. With heavy footsteps he approached the tub. The blood from his wrist had dripped down and coated his fingers in tones of violet. His tattoos fluctuated and combined into one large mark colouring his entire hand and arm a solid black. The small design he had carved into his flesh sunk deeper like it was eating through his flesh until the marks shone white revealing bone underneath.

Duval forced his way up to the surface.

“Hold him still.” The voice that left Law’s throat was not his, the syllables lower and longer. Instantly Zoro recognised it as the voice that had performed the exorcism of the Viscount.

Law pressed his index finger to Duval’s bare forehead and marked a crescent moon symbol in his blood. He dragged his nail slowly down the centre of it, severing the moon in half. He crumpled his blood slicked fingers into a vibrating fist and with unprecedented force he punched his hand all the way up to his elbow into the black water.

Immediately Robin and Zoro fell back from the gust of pure force that Law had just expelled. They watched in fascinated horror as the black water began to bubble and roil unnaturally. Duval screeched and it sounded more creature than human. The water he was shrouded in was boiling him alive. The skin on his face melted and peeled away revealing the grey skull from the photo. With a sickening squelch his eyeballs exploded from their sockets sending chunky pink tendrils flying free.

Robin clung to Zoro in fear. They couldn’t look away.

Law clamped his blood slicked hand around the skull and squeezed. His fingers shook with tremors as his spilt blood sizzled on the skulls exposed bone. A loud _crack_ resounded in the bathroom, bouncing off the tiles. A chasm shaped like a bolt of lightning had splintered the skull in two. Law rasped a single final word in his strange archaic tongue and released his hand. The skull sunk below the water. Swaying on his feet, Law wearily closed his eyelids sealing away the milky corneas. He collapsed in a heap. Luffy crowded around him in an instant, hefting him up into his lap.

Robin quick to react grabbed her phone and dialled Nami. “Now! Bury the skeleton now!

*

In the grounds located far behind the Hotel building lay the secret spot of the Bride’s grave. Forlorn and solitarily she had been buried out of sight by extended relatives. Shamed by her suicide they had not permitted her to join her Mother’s final resting place in the family grave yard. Instead they had buried her in the back yard like a dead dog, left to rot alone for eternity. Until now.

A freshly dug grave next to the Bride's housed the bones of her long awaited fiancé. The Earl Duval Talbot’s skeleton lay in the bottom of the grave waiting to be buried. Its hollow sockets stared up at the two men looking down upon it. The moon had broken free from her cloudy prison and bathed his bones in a slivery light.

At Nami’s command Ace and Sabo began to shovel profuse amounts of dirt into the grave. They were eager to cover its bony frame, hide its empty sockets and crooked teeth from sight. The skeleton of Duval watched despondently from below, dirt thwacking its ribcage in heavy piles.

Gradually the moon disappeared from sight and he was bathed in earth instead.

*

Zoro rushed to the tub and ripped the plug out. The water drained slowly too slowly. He waited with baited breath. Finally the water level dropped and there lying in a heap was Sanji. And it was him, not Duval. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. No longer frozen or stiff, almost as though he were just asleep.

“Sanji,” Zoro said brokenly. He climbed into the tub with him, ignoring the draining black water seeping into his trouser leg. He hauled Sanji’s lifeless body, heavy from the water, into his arms and carried him out of the tub. Gently with reverence and so much care he settled him down onto a pile of towels. He cradled Sanji’s face in his hand. He was so cold, “Sanji, Sanji please.” He patted his cheek in a light attempt to rouse him. It didn’t work.

Law their only medical professional was still unconscious in Luffy’s arms.

Robin crouched down next to him, “Let me try.” She said softly. She pressed the heel of her hand into the centre of Sanji’s chest. Using her upper body weight she pushed down hard onto his chest, performing compressions in an attempt to rouse his lungs. She counted under her breath as she worked.

Sanji didn’t respond. Zoro heard himself beg and plead. He leant down to Sanji’s mouth. He’d seen this before on t.v, he could do this. He pinched Sanji’s nose and pressed his mouth to his, pushing air into his lungs.

It wasn’t working.

“Here, let me try,” Robin asked gently. She tilted Sanji’s chin back and opened his mouth checking for obstruction. It was clear she knew what she doing. She sealed her mouth to his and pushed air in once. Sanji’s chest extended beneath hers. She pushed in again for a second long rush of air. Then she pulled back and re-started her chest compressions.

It carried on for an inordinate amount of time. The only sound in the bathroom, Robin’s muffled counting and the bathtub gurgling loudly as it drained.

Eventually Robin stopped. Her palm resting on Sanji’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

“No. No. Don’t you stop,” Zoro mouthed, his words wrought in pure anguish. His face was screwed up in agony and he couldn’t hold back the howl of a sob in his throat.

She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was truly sorry.

_No I promised._

Zoro shoved her aside. Lifting his fist, he bashed it down onto Sanji’s chest.

 “C’mon C’mon.” He chanted.  He thumped and thumped in a vain attempt to restart his heart.

_I won’t give up, I won’t._

 He leant bodily over Sanji and pressed kisses all over his entire face, his bristly chin, his cheekbones, the soft skin of his eyelids, “Don’t you leave, don’t you dare leave me.”

“Zoro…” Robin said sorrowfully. Her hand pressed to her mouth, she cried, “He’s gone.”

Abruptly Law appeared at their side. His skin was ashen and his eyes had sunken in his head. With the last of his strength he managed to say, his voice just a croak, “P-pendant.”

That’s when Zoro finally spotted it, the necklace still hung around Sanji’s throat like a noose. He clasped it in his fist and tore it away, the chain splitting into a thousand links. With a cacophony of chimes they sprinkled all over the bathroom. Sanji lurched forward following the motion of the necklace and nearly head butted Robin. Instantly he tumbled over onto his side. His back and chest heaving wildly as mouthfuls of black sludge were forcefully emptied out onto the towels.

_He’s alive._

Law smiled weakly and fainted backwards into Luffy’s arms.

Zoro practically collapsed behind Sanji’s back and wrapped his arms desperately around his middle. He could feel Sanji’s chest rising and falling under his hands. He pressed his face to his nape, listening and feeling Sanji suck in sweet air. He was soaked and trembling in his arms but he was alive.

Sanji groaned weakly.

“I’ve got you.” _And I’m never letting go._

Robin backed away and stood in the doorway with her phone to her ear, “Ambulance please.” She rested her other hand over her breast pocket.

*

_One Week Later_

Nami ushered Luffy into her office. She’d spent the past hour trying to prep him for the meeting of his lifetime. He was dressed up professionally in a suit and for once he looked smart. He nodded resolutely as Nami left him alone in the office with his Grandfather.

Standing tall and large in every way possible was Mr. Garp. His stance strict and militant, he had his hands clasped behind his back like a soldier awaiting orders. His white hair cropped short matched his pristine and crisp white suit. He strictly scanned the Hotel grounds through the single window in Nami’s office. He turned, “And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my precious Grandson to?” He asked.

“Grandpa,” Luffy began respectively. He held back his urge to fidget by clenching his fists, “I will be taking over the Bellamere.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Garp chuckled eyeing his scrap of a Grandson.

Luffy met his gaze with fierce determined eyes.

“So you think you’re ready for responsibility like that?”

Luffy took a forceful step forward displaying his conviction. “Yes.”

*

The sun was beginning to set behind the Bellamere. The air was nippy with the winter chill. Sanji and Zoro stood next to each other before the headstone of the Bride’s grave. A fresh mound of dirt marked with a simple wooden cross was the only indicator that another body had been laid to rest next to hers.

Sanji bent down and settled a bouquet of wild flowers onto Perona’s. He stared at the nameless cross and reached out and hung the pendant over it. The original chain broken he had attached it to a simple string.

Zoro stood back and allowed the moment.

Sanji knew Zoro didn’t understand his need to revisit their final resting places. He tried his best to explain. His voice carrying in the cold breeze, his mouth forming little clouds in the air, “She never knew that her father had killed him. For all this time she believed it was her fault. That she was to blame for the Earl jilting her and shaming her family’s name.”

Sanji stood back as Zoro nodded and crowded closer to him, their arms brushing. It was getting colder. Sanji’s cheeks and nose were tinged pink. Zoro leaned in and adjusted the woolly scarf wrapped around Sanji’s neck. The forecast had predicted for snow to fall tonight and Zoro hoped it did. A blanket of pure white would definitely cheer up the gloomy atmosphere.

“I saw a memory of his,” Sanji continued, “The memory of how he died, was killed.” He broke off.

Zoro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and waited patiently for Sanji to take his time to find the words.

“All the dreams, the ones in which I was drowning were from him. I think he wanted someone to know what had happened to him,” Sanji folded his arms staring down at the cross, “The first time the spirit of the Viscount approached me he used the same method, wine laced with poison. He killed himself and Duval in the same manner.”

“But didn’t Law say the Viscount was protecting you?” Zoro asked softly.

“Yeah…. I think he was sorry. That he was trying to right his mistake by protecting me or what he probably thought was Duval.”

“Robin thinks you could be the reincarnation of Duval. It would explain why you were always in the middle of all the ghost crap.”

Sanji looked at him and then at the pendant glittering in the falling daylight, “Maybe… Maybe that was why I ended up drawn to this Hotel,” He gripped Zoro’s hand in his, squeezing.

“At least the spirits in the Bellamere will soon be able to rest in peace. Law’s going to perform the full proper cleanse now that Luffy has taken ownership from his Grandfather.”

“No more ghosts?”

Zoro leaned in close to him, “No more ghosts, no more spirit orbs and definitely no more skeletons," He pressed his lips to Sanji’s and wrapped an arm around him. His lips felt chapped and cold against his. Squeezing his hand, Zoro fretted over him, “Right, your lips feel like they’re about to fall off from frost bite. We are going back indoors this instant.”

Sanji laughed, pressing a woolly gloved hand to Zoro’s cheek, “Alright.”

 

*

The End

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this final chapter was everything you hoped for. There may be some spelling of grammar mistakes as it's just me checking through it. Also please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! Normally I have a friend read through the chapter before I post it to check it actually makes sense but she's not up to the task today ): and I wanna post this tonight. So please let me know if you liked it and if you did leave a kudos.  
> Special thanks to everyone who has already commented! <3
> 
> Also if anyone wants to draw fanart for this fic, I'd be incredibly honored. So please message me if you do, I'd love to see it!

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on tumblr?  
> Pandotedily - Main  
> CreepyCoat - Side Blog


End file.
